KIM OBSESSION
by rosy-quileutes
Summary: Kimberly Akalah est la fille la plus discrète de la Push. Jared est le garçon dont elle rêve nuit et jour. Il ne la voit pas, il ne l'aime pas mais pourtant tout va changer ! Retrouvez moi aussi sur Skyblog.
1. MY OBSESSION

On peut définir l'obsession comme une idée fixe, répétitive et dont le sujet reconnaît le caractère irrationnel. En général, cette idée prend une place très importante dans votre quotidien, à tel point qu'il s'en trouve étouffé.

En ce qui me concerne, il y a des journées que je ne vois pas défiler parce que mon esprit est ailleurs.

Je m'appelle Kimberly Akalah et j'ai 16 ans, actuellement je suis lycéenne au sein d'un établissement situé sur les rives de La Push, un territoire indien près de la ville de Forks. C'est une ville plutôt sombre et solitaire où le soleil gagne rarement la bataille contre les nuages, elle est située dans l'état de Washington sur le quart nord ouest des Etats Unis.

J'ai toujours été une bonne élève, d'une part parce que j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses, je trouve ça important et d'autre part parce qu'en dehors de l'école je ne fais rien d'intéressant. Je vis avec mes parents qui s'appellent Tracy et Richard Akalah, ils sont respectivement postier et dentiste. J'ai aussi une sœur ainée, qui s'appelle Alexandra, mais elle ne vit plus dans la région, mais ça c'est une histoire que je vous raconterais plus tard.

Pourquoi commencer ce récit en vous parlant d'obsession ? C'est simple, parce que ma vie tout entière est régie par ce mot et son nom c'est Jared Najera !

C'est un garçon que j'ai rencontré à la maternelle, il ne m'a jamais remarqué et pourtant en ce qui me concerne il accompagne mon esprit à chaque seconde depuis toutes ces années.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi et c'est une semaine identique à toutes les autres, qui va commencer. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Amélie Jackson et elle a une personnalité très…très différente de la mienne. Elle est beaucoup plus extravertie que moi. Millie me rejoignit dans le hall du lycée en se plaignant que le week end n'avait pas été assez long, elle était partie chez sa mère à Los Angeles. Mille vivait à Forks avec son père depuis le divorce de ses parents.

Durant le trajet nous séparant de nos salles de cours, elle me raconta sa rencontre avec John ou Jack peut être, une rencontre fabuleuse apparemment, mon esprit n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur la conversation car je savais que mes deux premières heures de cours étaient les mathématiques et que durant ce laps de temps, Jared se tiendrait devant moi. Deux heures où je pouvais contempler son dos musclé, sa nuque et ses cheveux…

Millie détestait les maths, moi ça me laissait indifférente, j'étais doué dans toutes les matières, mais je préférais de loin la littérature, d'une part parce que j'adorais lire et d'autre part parce que durant ces heures de cours, Jared se tenait dans le fond de la classe et que là je pouvais vraiment me concentrer sur le cours. Même si j'espérais de temps en temps qu'il me regardait.

Le prof de maths nous fit entrer dans la salle et je sus à cet instant que cette journée serait différente de toutes les autres, car Jared était absent.

Au déjeuner Millie tenta tant bien que mal de faire réagir, mais c'était difficile, c'est alors que Mike et Eric nous rejoignirent. Ils faisaient tous les deux partis du club d'échec…Je vois d'ici vos tête : intello, joueur d'échec…En un mot : ringard ! Mais en fait pas du tout, nous formons une bande plutôt cool, sérieux mais pas ringard, enfin ça dépend pour qui.

« - Oh allez Kim tu pourrais faire un effort, ce n'est pas comme si on allait rentrer à 3h du matin. On va à Port Angeles pour voir un film.

- Mais on a cours demain.

- On a cours tous les jours ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit se priver de sortis tout les jours.

- On ne peut pas faire ça vendredi ?

- Mon père me prête ça voiture aujourd'hui pas vendredi. Allez s'il te plait dis oui. Le film dure 1h45 on sera vite de retour.

- Ok mais on ne traine pas c'est compris.

- Tu va voir ça va être génial. »

J'avoue que je n'étais pas très emballée à l'idée de sortir alors que nous venions tout juste de commencer la semaine, en plus même si Eric et Mike étaient des garçons très gentils, ils n'étaient pas très fins comme mecs, mais le sourire de Millie était très convaincant.

Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour Jared, d'autant plus que ses amis Paul et Embry avaient été absents plusieurs jours également. Ils semblaient avoir changé aussi, plus grands, plus musclés, plus sûrs d'eux, c'était assez étrange.

La séance cinéma de Port Angeles fut un désastre, le pop corn était beaucoup trop sucré et collant, le film était horrible il n'y avait même pas d'histoire, juste des monstres qui dévoraient des gens, et pour couronner le tout Eric m'avait collait toute la soirée, je soupçonnais Millie d'avoir comploté avec lui, il faudrait que j'éclaircisse la chose demain.

Une fois rentrée à la maison, j'écrivis quelques notes dans mon journal, envoyer un mail à ma sœur et me plonger dans le dernier roman que j'avais commencé.

Et bien évidemment ma dernière pensée fut pour Jared.


	2. I SEE YOU

Que ce soit à la maternelle, à l'école primaire, au lycée ou à la fac, vous avez toujours des gens qui se regroupent : il y a les intellos, les excentriques, les superficiels, les arrogants, les écolos… Appartenir à un groupe c'est important, ça nous aide à se forger notre personnalité et à se sentir intégrer, à avoir une identité sociale.

Mon groupe à moi est un peu différent de ce que l'on peut croiser dans les cours de récrée, car je suis un loup garou. J'imagine vos tête à cet instant, parce que forcément les loups garous ça n'existe pas ! Mais mon monde est peuplé de légendes qui ne sont pas faites que pour endormir les enfants.

En ce qui me concerne je pensais aussi que c'étais des histoires mais un jour je me suis senti vraiment mal, comme si j'avais la grippe et puis en me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'avais pris 50m d'un coup et mes muscles étaient devenus beaucoup plus gros et surtout je ressentais au fond de moi quelque chose de différent, je me sentais plus fort, plus en confiance, j'avais aussi une température corporelle qui atteignait les 42°C.

Mes parents ne s'en étaient pas étonné plus que ça, ils les connaissaient ces légendes, et les anciens du village les avaient prévenus. Ils ont passé toute une après midi chez moi avec Sam, le chef de la meute actuelle, afin de m'expliquer ce que ma transformation impliquait.

A côté de ça, je suis un garçon de 16 ans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, l'avantage de ma transformation réside dans le fait que je n'ai pas été séparé de mes amis : Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil…

L'autre avantage c'est que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il y a sans aucun doute de plus beau dans le monde : Kimberly Akalah !

Au premier abord, cette fille pouvait paraître insignifiante et transparente, quelqu'un de banal qu'on n'aurait probablement pas remarqué au milieu d'une foule. Brune aux yeux verts, elle pourrait être plus jolie si elle se mettait un tout petit peu en valeur. Elle avait la réputation de ne s'intéresser à rien d'autre qu'à ses livres et ses seuls amis étaient ces intellos du club d'échec et cette fille un peu folle : Millie.

Cette vision là, c'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne m'apparaisse clairement. Parmi les légendes Quileutes, il en est une qui régie toutes les autres : l'imprégnation. Un sentiment inscrit dans les gènes des loups qui les lient à une personne pour l'éternité. Comme une histoire d'âme sœur si vous voulez mais en tellement plus fort. Amis, amant, frère ou protecteur, nous sommes tout à la fois pour l'imprégnée. Nous sommes sa moitié parfaite.

Je venais à peine de revenir au lycée, j'avais à peine passé les portes du hall d'entrée qu'une odeur subtile de lavande c'est insinuée dans mes narines pour envahir tout mon être. Sans pouvoir identifier cette odeur, je me suis dirigé vers mon casier pour prendre mes affaires de cours, je me suis retourné pour me diriger vers ma salle et c'est là que tout à changé. Nos regards se sont croisés juste une fraction de seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour changer à tout jamais le cours de ma vie.

J'avais une envie folle de l'approcher et d'entendre le son de sa voix mais elle avait déjà filé pour se rendre en cours de littérature. Je passais cette première heure à contempler sa fine silhouette devant moi en espérant qu'elle accepterait de me parler un peu plus tard.

Il fallut que j'attende la pause déjeuné pour ça, elle était devant son casier et elle semblait totalement absorbée par sa lecture.

« - Salut.

Elle sursauta et son cœur s'emballa à une vitesse folle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je m'y plongeais sans retenu. J'étais totalement hypnotisé et au prix d'un effort considérable je rompis ce lien afin de pouvoir ramasser son livre qui dans son sursaut était tombé à terre.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Elle tendit une main timide pour reprendre son livre et sa voix me répondit, dans un soubresaut et un murmure.

- C'est pas grave.

Et alors que j'aurais voulu entamer une véritable conversation, Millie arriva en courant.

- Kim j'ai besoin de toi pour mon devoir de maths ça va pas…Oh

Le regard de Kim était toujours fixait au mien.

- On a qu'à aller à la bibliothèque…Jared…Je…

L'entendre prononcer mon nom était un bonheur indescriptible mais il fallait qu'elle parte et je ne le voulais pas.

- On se verra plus tard si tu veux ?

- Euh oui peut être. »

Elle attrapa son sac et saisit le bras d'Amélie pour s'éloigner vers la bibliothèque.

Je partis rejoindre mes amis à l'autre bout du couloir et Embry me regard en pouffant de rire.

« - Très intéressante conversation.

- La ferme Embry !

- Tu vas ramer à fond mon vieux. »

Et Embry continua à rire jusqu'à la sortie du lycée.

En même temps plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais qu'effectivement ça ne serait pas simple de nouer des liens avec Kim. Après tout je l'avais royalement ignoré pendant toutes ces années, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui ça devrait être différent, je pouvais largement imaginer sa surprise et sa méfiance.

En fin d'après, après une série de cours plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, j'aperçus Kim à l'autre bout du couloir, qui discutait avec un des intellos du club d'échec, Eric je crois. Ils discutèrent pendant une minute ou deux, puis Eric embrassa la joue de Kim et s'en alla. Kim soupira et esquissa un maigre sourire avant de refermer son casier et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Une colère indescriptible s'empara alors de moi, pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti pouvait l'inviter à sortir et pas moi ?

Kim était assise sur les marches devant le lycée, elle avait ressortit son livre et semblait attendre qu'on vienne la chercher. Je me raclais la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et haussa les sourcils.

« - Coucou ! Ça va ?

- Euh…Oui.

Je m'installais à ses côtés.

- Tu lis quoi ?

Elle tourna son livre vers moi.

- Les raisins de la colère…Steinbeck…C'est bien ?

- Pas mal oui.

- Tu sais, il parait qu'il ya une super librairie à Seattle, un peu veillotte qui…

- Oui je connais mais je préfère aller à Port Angeles pour chercher mes livres…Jared…

Elle me regarda intensément.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux exactement ?

- Comment ça ?

- On est dans la même classe depuis la maternelle, tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole une seule fois, alors je m'interroge sur les raisons qui aujourd'hui te pousse non seulement à me parler mais aussi à t'assoir près de moi ?

- Est-ce qu'il faut obligatoirement une raison ?

- Les mecs comme toi, ne font pas d'effort de politesse sans raison ni sans rien vouloir en retour.

- Je n'ai aucune intention malhonnête envers toi Kim. Je veux juste qu'on se parle et qu'on apprenne à se connaitre.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment commet l'expliquer, c'est comme une révélation, comme si je m'étais rendu compte qu'il fallait que je change mon karma.

Elle pouffa de rire.

- Toi, tu crois au karma ?

- Je crois en beaucoup de chose et notamment au fait que toi et moi, on pourrait…Devenir ami ?

Ce mot m'arracha la bouche parce qu'il était évident que je ne pourrais jamais me contenter d'être son ami, c'était tout son être que je voulais, je voulais être à elle, je voulais la toucher, l'embrasser…Je secouais discrètement la tête. Une voiture s'arrêta devant nous et Kim remballa son livre. Elle se leva, commença à marcher et se retourna vers moi.

- Si c'est un pari que tu as fait avec tes amis pour m'humilier, alors sache que je trouve ça vraiment pathétique, par contre si vraiment tu es sincère, alors peut être qu'on pourra se revoir et se reparler…Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas confiance en toi Jared, désolé. »

Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit sans un autre regard vers moi. Mon cœur était très lourd, concrètement je ne savais pas comment lui prouver que je pouvais être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Et puis mes amis me rejoignirent devant le lycée et Embry se moqua de moi, encore. Mais il m'affirma que quoi qu'il arriverait, il me filerait un coup de main pour éloigner le club d'échec et pour que Kim accepte de me revoir.


	3. SACRED NIGHT

J'avais imaginé des dizaines de fois ce que pourrait être ces instants où Jared s'approcherait de moi pour m'adresser la parole. Et chaque fois ces instants étaient différents : quelques fois il s'approchait de moi et m'embrassait dans un geste prudent et sauvage à la fois, d'autre fois il se lançait subtilement dans une invitation quelconque…Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ces instants puissent être réels.

Tout ça me fichait un peu la trouille, parce que soyons réaliste, comment Jared Najera pouvait s'intéresser à moi, Kimberly Akalah, la jeune fille la plus insignifiante du lycée, c'était forcément truqué quelque part, non ?

Mes réflexions à travers mon journal furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Eric, nous devions passer la soirée à Port Angeles, pour voir un film. J'avais accepté son invitation avec beaucoup de réticences mais finalement c'était peut être mieux comme ça.

Pour une fois j'avais fait un petit effort vestimentaire, c'est Millie qui m'avait aidé à choisir les vêtements que je portais. Je ne savais pas qui était le plus emballés par cette soirée, ma meilleure amie ou Eric.

Durant le trajet jusqu'au cinéma, Eric n'arrêta pas de parler une seule seconde, il faisait les questions et les réponses en même temps, me laissant très peu l'occasion d'intervenir.

Une fois arrivée, il nous dirigea vers le stand de pop corn. Et c'est là que j'aperçus Jared et ses amis. Ils étaient en train de rire et il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence Jared était vraiment trop beau, mon cœur rata plusieurs battements et il faillit carrément s'arrêter de battre quand il fixa son regard au mien.

Eric nous dirigea vers le comptoir et Embry nous salua.

« - Salut vous deux ! Est-ce que ça vous dit de faire un achat groupé, je crois que c'est moins cher à plusieurs.

J'esquissais un sourire pendant qu'Embry et Eric s'arrangeaient entre eux. Je levais timidement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Jared. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans l'océan chocolat de son regard avant de revenir à la réalité et de partir avec Eric pour nous installer en salle.

- Eric vas-y j'ai oublié de prendre une serviette.

En me retournant, j'entrais directement en collision avec Jared.

- Excuse-moi, je…

- C'est pas grave…Tiens, Embry adore ce qui est gratos, il doit avoir une cinquantaine de serviettes dans ses poches.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et ma main rencontra celle de Jared, qui était très chaude.

- Merci. »

Un frisson parcourus ma peau et au prix d'un effort considérable, je dus me retourner pour aller m'installer aux côtés d'Eric.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eric quitta rapidement la salle sans la moindre explication. Ne le voyant pas revenir je décidais d'aller à sa rencontre, sauf qu'arrivé dans le hall, je ne pus que constater qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien.

« - Eric ?

- Il faut que je rentre chez moi !

- Kim ?

Je me retournais pour constater que Jared et ses amis étaient derrière nous.

- Tout va bien ?

- Non Eric est malade, donne moi tes clefs je vais te ramener.

- Non…Euh…

Embry regarda Jared en souriant.

- Quil n'a qu'à te laisser sa voiture, Jared, et nous on va ramener Eric chez lui avec la sienne, comme ça tu…Euh…Ben t'as qu'a resté avec Kim…Non ?

Embry me regarda en souriant.

- Vous n'avez qu'à profiter du reste du film ensuite vous pourrez aller manger un morceau

Mon cœur s'affola à l'idée de passer le reste de la soirée avec Jared.

- C'est gentil mais je crois que je vais rentrer, on a cours demain…

- Il n'est que 19h Kim, le film a déjà commencé, vous pouvez rester, ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Rassure toi Jared n'a jamais dévoré personne…Enfin je crois.

Jared me fixais et attendais, j'esquissais un petit sourire.

- Je veux bien rester encore un peu si vraiment tu es d'accord par contre le resto ne me dit vraiment rien.

Le sourire que me lança Jared aurait pu éblouir toute la pièce.

- On fera comme tu veux.

Je me retournais vers Eric.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui t'en fais pas ça doit être une intoxication alimentaire…On remettra ça une autre fois.

- Rentre te reposer, je t'appellerais demain. »

Eric m'avait dit avant de partir que le film avait une bonne critique mais qu'il serait peut être un peu effrayant. Un peu ? C'était un euphémisme, le film était en fait un film d'horreur. A chaque nouvelle scène je sursautais.

Et pourquoi ce genre de film se déroule toujours dans le noir ?

Avec en plus de la musique qui fait peur ?

Mon cœur sursauta en même temps que mon corps et ma main attrapa celle de Jared. Je tournais la tête vers lui et esquissais un maigre sourire.

« - Désolé…Je suis pas vraiment fan de se genre de film.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

- Parce que j'en savais rien, Eric m'a dit qu'il serait bien.

- Vous l'avez pas choisi ensembles ?

- Non !

Il serra ma main et se leva.

- Viens. »

Une fois sortir de la salle, il m'aida à enfiler ma veste et nous dirigea vers le parking. Après s'être installé au volant, il me regarda.

« - Pas resto mais est-ce que je peux t'emmener boire un chocolat chaud avant de te ramener chez toi ?

- Je sais pas Jared…Je…

- Embry avait raison quand il disait que je n'ai jamais dévoré personne.

J'esquissais un sourire, j'avais peur de me retrouver seul avec lui parce que je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il me voulait mais en même temps ça valait peut être le coup.

- D'accord mais pas longtemps. »

Le petit restaurant dans lequel Jared m'avait emmené se trouver à la sortir de Forks, je le connaissais de nom mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Une erreur, car il faisait la meilleure tarte aux pommes du monde et leur chocolat chaud était délicieux. Jared en était à sa 6e crêpe.

« - Mes parents travaillent à l'hôpital de Forks, ma mère est infirmière et mon père radiologue.

- Oui je me souviens, c'est ta mère qui faisait passer les visites médicales en primaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ta sœur ? Alexandra c'est ça ?

Ma gorge se serra à l'évocation de son nom, les journaux de la région n'en n'avaient pas fait mention dans leurs lignes parce que c'était une demande absolu de mes parents afin de protéger notre famille, seuls quelques personnes proches avaient été mises au courant. Jared semblait peinait d'avoir abordé le sujet, c'est pourquoi je fis une réponse simple et passe partout.

- Elle vit à NY.

- Big Apple sympa !

- Oui…Et toi tu as quoi comme projet après le lycée ?

- Je sais pas trop, je me débrouille pas trop mal en cours mais j'avoue que la fac ne me branche pas trop, j'en sais rien en fait je ne suis pas encore décidé.

- Faudra bien pourtant, ça approche.

- C'est dans 1 an et demi Kim on a le temps. Est-ce que toi tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup enseigner la littérature ou travailler dans une maison d'édition ou même ouvrir ma propre librairie.

- Je trouve ça incroyable que tu lises autant, combien de livre par semaine ?

- Oh j'ai pas de chiffre à te donner, ça dépend de ce que je lis, il faut que j'accroche. Je suis très éclectique en matière d'histoire, je peux très bien me plonger dans un très beau roman d'amour comme dans un thriller qui me tiendra en haleine jusqu'au dernier mot. Et toi tu ne lis jamais ?

- Mes histoires préférées sont celles de notre peuple. Les légendes quileutes sont à mes yeux les plus belles histoires du monde.

- Oui ce sont de belles histoires, mon père me les racontait quand j'étais plus petite et…

J'esquissais un sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Quand j'étais plus petite, ces histoires me faisaient rêver…Et dans mes rêves, je me voyais…

Je pouffais de rire et le regard de Jared s'illumina.

- Allez raconte moi, je ne vais pas me moquer de toi.

- Tu promets.

Il leva les mains en guise de soumission.

- Juré !

- Je me voyais kidnappé par un méchant vampire et ensuite un loup garou venait me sauver…Dans ces rêves là, je me sentais bien, en sécurité…Et puis…J'ai grandi et les rêves ont disparu petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte que tout ça n'existait pas.

- Certaines légendes ne sont pas faites que pour endormir les enfants.

- Pourquoi alors ? Pour que les gens croient en quelque chose comme certains peuvent croire en Dieu ou aux légendes du marc de café ?

Il esquissa un sourire, se leva et déposa sur la table l'argent de la note. Puis il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever.

- Un jour je te raconterais une histoire…Une vrai ! »

Jared me raccompagna chez moi et une fois arrivée devant la porte, il arrêta son regard sur le mien.

« - J'ai passé un chouette moment avec toi Kim, j'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça bientôt.

Mon cœur battait fort et finalement l'évidence était là, ma soirée avait dépassé tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Eric n'aurait certainement pas fait mieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je me suis penchée vers Jared afin de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

- C'était génial…Bonne nuit Jared.

- Bonne nuit Kim. »

Il attendit que je sois rentrée chez moi afin de repartir. 10 pages, voilà ce que j'écrivis ce soir là dans mon journal, 10 pages d'un pur bonheur.


	4. HOW TO SAY ?

La soirée de Kim et Jared s'était relativement bien passé, même si pour l'instant il n'y avait pas grand-chose de changer dans les aprioris de Kim. Jared pouvait le comprendre et il cherchait désespérément un moyen pour faire tomber la garde de sa dulcinée.

Kim arriva au lycée avec encore des étoiles pleins les yeux, en attendant l'arrivée de Millie qui s'empresserait de la harceler de question, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle y rencontra Darla Atkinson.

Darla était ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler le total opposé de Kimberly. Belle, populaire, riche, tous les mecs rêvaient de se la faire et toutes les filles rêvaient de lui ressembler. Mais surtout elle avait été la petite amie de Jared pendant plus d'un an. Et dans la balance entre les deux jeunes filles, cela faisait une sacrée différence.

Jamais Kim ne pourrait faire le poids face à elle, de part sa beauté et sa popularité mais aussi avec Jared, elle ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur de ce que son ex petite amie avait pu lui apporter pendant toute la durée de leur relation.

Sans un mot Darla sortie des toilettes non sans avoir rabaissé Kim du regard. Blonde, avec un look très glamour, Kimberly semblait tellement fade à côté d'elle. Elle se regarda furtivement dans le miroir et essuya une larme sur sa joue. Elle se doutait bien que ce qui la liait à Jared depuis quelques jours n'était qu'une illusion. Son reflet ne pouvait être ce que Jared désirait, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors elle se reconnecta sur le plus important, ses études et ses trois seuls amis. Après tout elle était convaincue que c'était la seule chose qu'elle méritait.

Elle sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Elle s'installa et déballa ses affaires sans même avoir remarqué la présence de Jared à ses côtés.

« - Kim tu vas bien ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui, le regard encore humide.

- Oui ça va. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et ouvrit son cahier avec force comme pour faire comprendre à son voisin qu'elle ne voulait pas parler.

Le prof entra dans la salle et commença son cours. A la fin Kim remballa ses affaires rapidement alors que Darla interpellait Jared.

« - Jared…Mon chou, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu tout les deux, est-ce que tu accepterais d'aller au festival quileute à Port Angeles avec moi samedi ?...On pourrait faire la fête ?

Le cœur de Kim se serra douloureusement alors que Darla gloussait.

- Non !

La réponse de Jared claqua comme un coup de fouet.

- J'y vais avec Kim.

La trousse de cette dernière s'échappa de ses mains pour aller rouler sous le bureau du professeur. Kim releva les yeux vers Jared et ce dernier lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Enfin si tu es d'accord.

Darla pouffa de rire.

- T'as pas l'intention de sortir avec elle ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que c'est Kim, t'as réputation va en prendre un coup si tu t'abaisse à sortir avec ça ou alors c'est juste pour t'amuser ?

- Darla…Ferme là !

Jared se pencha pour ramasser la trousse de Kim, attrapa ses affaires et glissa une main dans son dos pour la pousser vers la sortie. Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'extérieur du lycée.

- Alors tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu faisais la tête en rentrant en classe tout à l'heure.

- Désolé j'étais pas de très bonne humeur.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as des ennuis ?

- Non…C'est juste que…J'ai rencontré Darla dans les toilettes et…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Rien mais c'était tout comme…Jared tu…Tu l'as regardé ? Et tu m'as regardé ? C'est…C'est complètement dingue, tu es sorti avec elle pendant plus d'un an et aujourd'hui tu es là avec moi en train de discuter de tout et de rien, c'est le monde à l'envers, on est radicalement opposé toutes les deux et…J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui te pousse à t'intéresser à moi…Pas après avoir été si longtemps avec Darla.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Tu sais y avait rien d'exceptionnel à être avec Darla, il suffisait juste d'attendre. Elle est très superficielle comme fille et du coup…Elle a besoin de sentir que c'est elle qui dirige la barque en quelque sorte, sinon elle est paumée, j'avais pas besoin de faire d'effort, je suivais le mouvement c'est tout.

- Mais ça t'a plus, pendant presque deux ans.

- Oui c'est vrai mais c'était avant, je te l'ai dit, il faut que je change mon karma.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'expliqueras pourquoi ?

Il fixa son regard avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Je te le promets…Et puis, oui je l'ai bien regardé et je t'ai bien regardé et c'est vrai que vous êtes différentes mais…

Il tendit la main vers Kim et prudemment caressa sa joue.

- Tu es plus douce…Plus intelligente et...

Il approcha son visage sien et Kim se figea, son cœur battait férocement, il s'approcha encore et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de murmurer à son oreille.

- Et tellement plus belle.

Le cœur de Kim faillit littéralement s'arrêtait. Jared avait toujours la main sur sa joue, ses lèvres étaient près de son oreille.

- Est-ce que tu vas venir avec moi à Port Angeles ?

- Je sais pas je…Tout ça c'est tellement nouveau…

Jared colla son front à celui de Kim. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

- S'il te plait…

- C'est d'accord…Oui je viendrais.

- Ce sera génial tu verras »

La sonnerie de repris des cours retentit dans l'école et Jared et Kim se dirigèrent vers leur salle respective.


	5. PROGRESS AND CHANGE

Kim et Millie se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner, accompagnées bien sûr de Mike et Eric.

« - Une intoxication alimentaire, franchement y avait vraiment que toi pour faire un coup pareil lors d'un rencart…Et toi pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas su le soir même que c'était Jared Najera qui t'avais ramené ?

- Parce que j'en voyais pas l'intérêt c'est tout.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Millie me menaçait avec une carotte.

- Un mec canon te demande de rester avec lui au cinéma et d'aller manger un truc après et tu penses que ça n'a aucun intérêt ?

- Sur le coup oui.

- Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant rien, on est juste amis, il me dit bonjour, on est en cours ensembles et c'est tout…Ah oui et on va au festival Quileutes ensembles.

Amélie recracha ses légumes dans sa serviette et manqua de s'étouffer. Mike lui tapota le dos et Eric plongea le nez dans son steak sans un mot. Ma meilleure amie releva la tête vers moi, avec des yeux rond comme des billes.

- T'as dit quoi là ?

- Il m'a invité à sortir un soir…Juste comme ça.

- Oh…Il veut coucher avec toi !

- Millie ! On est pas à Los Angeles ici, c'est une invitation tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il n'a aucune intention envers moi, si ce n'est de passer une bonne soirée.

- KIM ! C'EST PAS L'UNIVERS DE CENDRILLON ICI ! Les mecs qui te font la cours en bonne et due forme ça n'existe pas, pas plus que les princes charmants ou les bonnes fées, alors redescends de ton nuage parce que si il n'a pas l'intention de coucher avec toi le premier soir, il est évident qu'il ne s'arrêtera sûrement pas à un simple baise main ou à un bisou sur la joue.

- Je suis pas débile mais on est juste amis.

- Il y a encore moins de deux semaines, il ne savait même pas ton prénom, ne me prends pas pour une idiote tu veux, son attitude n'est pas normale, tous les mecs sont pareils Kim, prends Eric par exemple, même lui t'aurais embrassé goulument à la sortie du ciné s'il n'avait pas vomi ses tripes.

Kim regarda Eric qui n'osa pas relever la tête.

- Je pensais que tu m'aurais soutenu.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.

- Tu me conseils de ne pas y aller ?

Millie soupira et relâcha sa serviette.

- Non…Bien sûr que tu vas y aller, et tu vas profiter mais s'il te plait fais attention.

- Tu me connais je ne prendrais aucun risque inconsidéré. »

Amélie leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'il fallait qu'elle change son karma pour attirer un beau garçon dans ses filets, cette remarque illumina le sourire de Kim. Décidemment le karma avait peut être du bon parfois.

De l'autre côté du lycée, à l'abri des regards indiscret, la meute s'organisait pour les prochaines patrouilles.

« - Je croyais que Sam voulait assister au festival comme tous les ans.

- Ouais mais y a eu des rumeurs de nomades près de la frontière du canada et il voudrait s'assurer que ces sangsues ne viennent pas trainer dans le coin et du coup ça lui permet de voir comment ont évolué Brady et Colin. Ils nous rejoindront un peu plus tard.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

Embry joua des sourcils en pouffant de rire.

- Première sortie officielle avec Kimberly…Ouhou…

- La ferme Embry !

Les autres membres de la meute éclatèrent de rire.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant.

- Oh si…Tu te rends compte qu'elle aurait pu être avec l'intello du club d'échec et que comme par magie il est tombé malade.

- Par magie ? Tu connais beaucoup de magie qui s'appel poisson avarié toi ? Y a rien de magique là dedans je te rappel que la cantine de l'école s'est faite secoué par cette histoire, y a quand même eu 15 élèves de malades.

- Hé j'y suis pour rien moi si le thermomètre de la chambre froide est tombé en panne mais par contre c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé y penser. N'empêche que cette histoire t'a bien aidé quand même, t'as pu jouer au Don Juan.

- Je te rappel qu'elle ne me fait toujours pas confiance.

- Ben ouais…Tu vas avoir toute une soirée pour changer la donne et faire en sorte qu'elle te tombe dans les bras…Bonne chance vieux, je pense que t'as pas fini de ramer.

Jared tourna la tête vers Quil.

- Y a des jours où je t'envie avec Claire !

La rire de la meute redoubla et la sonnerie retentit pour la reprise des cours.

Le lendemain matin les cours commencèrent avec deux heures de sport, auxquels ne participait pas Kim. Elle était assise sur le banc pendant que les autres élèves suivaient les exercices du professeur, Justin Mattis qui était l'ancien petit ami de sa sœur.

Ce dernier s'installa près d'elle.

« - Bonjour Kim.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire en refermant son livre.

- Bonjour professeur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je trouve ça tellement officiel, pas toi.

- Même si je ne participe pas à ton cours, tu restes un prof et ça c'est officiel.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Oh euh ça va, pas de changement à l'horizon…Tu sais Lexie serait contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles…Pourquoi tu ne lui envois jamais de mail…Elle a un système très adapté maintenant.

Il se massa la nuque et soupira.

- Oui je sais c'est juste que c'est pas facile, j'ai du mal à composer avec ce qui c'est passé, je sais pas comment faire…Tu dois trouver ça nul.

- Non rassure toi, je sais que beaucoup de gens sont mal à l'aise avec cette histoire. Mais penses-y je pense que ça vous ferez du bien de vous parler.

Il se releva et adressa un ultime sourire à Kim.

- Je le ferais et si jamais toi ou tes parents avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler d'accord.

- Pas de problème. »

Kim avait déjà replongé son nez dans son bouquin.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jared rejoignit Kim en trottinant dans le couloir. Elle sursauta le voyant à sa hauteur.

« - Alors comment c'est passé le cours de sport ?

- J'ai fini mon livre, alors je te dirais que ça c'est plutôt bien passé, et toi ton heure d'espagnol ?

- Pas génial…Euh Kim euh je voulais te demander si tu allais bien ?

Etonnée, elle leva les sourcils.

- Ben oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- C'est juste que depuis un an tu ne participes plus au cours de sport, ça ne me regarde peut être pas mais je voulais…Laisse tomber c'est pas grave ?

Kim soupira, elle ne se sentait pas prête à aborder ce sujet douloureux parce qu'il faudrait invariablement parler de Lexie et ça c'était trop dur.

- Un jour je te raconterais une histoire pas très facile à raconter ni à entendre mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps…Rassure toi je vais très bien. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, le rassura et il l'entraina vers leur prochain cours.

La fin des cours arriva avec la pluie, Jared proposa à Kim de la ramener en voiture, ce qu'elle accepta. La pluie martelait violemment les vitres, alors qu'une douce chaleur avait envahit l'habitacle. Kim tendit la main vers la radio.

« - Je peux ?

- Bien sur.

- Tu préfère quoi ? La techno, le hard rock, du lyrique peut être ?

Jared esquissa un sourire.

- Je suis assez éclectique, ça dépend de ce qui passe et toi ?

- Oh euh je suis pareil mais j'avoue officiellement que je préfère quand même la country !

- Avec le chapeau de cow-boy, les bottes et tout ?

Kim mêla son rire à celui de Jared.

- Te moques pas, figure toi que ma grand-mère m'a offert de très belles bottes mais elles ne sont pas très confortables.

- Tu sais danser le madison ?

- Non…

Kim fit une moue boudeuse qui fit rire Jared. Il se gara le long de la route, chercha un cd dans sa boite à gant et mis le volume à fond après avoir trouvé la bonne musique. Kim plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Viens…

Il sortit de la voiture sous les trombes de pluie en faisant signe à Kim de le rejoindre.

- Allez viens.

- Il est complètement fou.

Elle détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière pour sortir et rejoindre Jared. Le tee shirt de ce dernier était tellement trempé qu'il laissait transparaître la forme de ses muscles, Kim fut inondé par la pluie en quelques secondes seulement.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'apprends à danser le madison.

- Ici ?

Il tendit la main à Kim et la place à côté de lui, elle éclata de rire.

- Regarde mes pieds. Pied droit sur le côté à droite, ramène le pied gauche, pied droit à droite encore et après jette devant le pied gauche.

Jared montra tous les pas à Kim, ceux-là n'étaient pas très compliqué séparément mais ensembles c'était une autre paires de manches, la jeune fille s'emmêlait souvent les pinceaux. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il lui détailla l'autre enchainement. Moins elle y arrivait et plus elle riait, Jared était ravi de l'entendre rire, c'était un son parfait.

- Non d'abord du recul ton pied droit puis gauche puis droit à nouveau et ensuite tu avance…Kim arrête de rire…

La jeune fille se figea, respira profondément.

- D'accord je suis sage…Je sais plus on avance ou on recul ?

- T'es pas possible…

Jared se plaça derrière elle, et posa délicatement les mains sur ses hanches, la chaleur de sa peau irradia celle de Kim à travers son tee shirt mouillé.

- Recule à droite…A gauche…

La respiration de Kim était hachée, son cœur battait à un rythme fou…Elle était sous la pluie complètement trempée avec Jared, le garçon le plus beau de l'école, celui qui l'a faisait rêvé depuis la maternelle, il avait ses mains autour d'elle et lui apprenait à danser le madison, c'était assez dingue. Sa tête reposait juste au dessus de son épaule droite.

- Recule encore à droite…

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et le nez de Jared se retrouva près de l'oreille de Kim. Elle put sentir son souffle chaud et délicatement les doigts de Jared glissèrent sur son ventre. Elle frissonna et dans un geste très lent se retourna pour lui faire face. C'était comme si une force nouvelle, la guidait. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus sûr d'elle tout d'un coup, comme si pour une fois personne ne pourrait se permettre de juger ses faits et gestes parce qu'ils n'appartenaient qu'à elle…et à Jared…Celui-ci déglutit péniblement, sa mains droite toujours sur le ventre de Kim, ses doigts caressant sa peau douce et son main gauche dans sur sa hanche droite pour la guider.

- Kim…

- Oui…Tu as perdu le fil ?

- Complètement…

Son nez caressa le sien, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, Kim sentit Jared la hissait vers lui, et il captura ses lèvres dans un geste prudent et sauvage à la fois. Peu importait qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la route, musique country à fond sous la pluie drue de Forks, peu importait que Jared ne s'était pas intéressait à Kim avant ou que Kim ne connaissait rien aux relations amoureuses, tout ça n'avait aucune importance parce qu'à cet instant un lien unique et magique les liait l'un à l'autre, un lien puissant qui faisait tomber toutes les barrières : l'imprégnation. Jared relâcha Kim et à bout de souffle celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui.

- On devrait rentrer avant d'attraper une pneumonie. »

Jared secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment et la reconduisit dans la voiture, il baissa le volume et se pencha à l'arrière de sa voiture pour récupérer une serviette dans son sac de sport, il la tendit à Kim et redémarra pour la ramener chez elle.

Une fois arriver à destination, il coupa le contact et se tourna vers elle, celle-ci esquissa un sourire.

« - Je suis pas sûr d'avoir retenu tout les pas mais pour une première c'était plutôt cool.

Il lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers elle, son regard captura le sien et il caressa sa joue.

- C'était parfait…

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- A demain.

- Bonne soirée Jared. »

Elle sortit de la voiture en souriant et Jared repartit chez lui avec un sentiment de bonheur indescriptible.


	6. QUILEUTES FESTIVAL

Chaque année Port Angeles accueillait le festival Quileutes qui consistait en une grande fête communale où certains artisans faisaient des stands de bijoux indiens ou de sandwichs, on pouvait trouver des livres et des conteurs d'histoires, il y avait la pyramide de bois que l'on brûlait pour marquer le début des festivités, on y entendait des groupes musicaux de la région. C'était une fête plutôt sympa.

Jared était passé chercher Kim vers 17h30 afin de pouvoir assister à l'ouverture de la fête. Kim s'était habillée avec l'aide de Millie, elle avait trouvé un jean noir et un top rouge.

Kim avait eu le souffle coupé quand Jared s'était présenté, il portait un jean et une chemise blanche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple mais il était tellement beau !

En chemin ils avaient évoqué leurs goûts respectifs en matière de film, de plats et de choses diverses. En arrivant à Port Angeles, ils avaient assisté à l'embrasement de la pyramide après avoir entendu le récit des légendes qu'ils connaissaient par cœur mais dont leurs significations respectives étaient différentes.

Jared voyait que Kim souriait, son cœur battait de manière régulière, elle semblait apaisée et heureuse. Après avoir vu le feu brûlait, ils s'éloignèrent vers les stands.

« - Alors tu aimes toujours ces histoires ou le fait d'avoir grandi à changer ta vision des choses.

Kim leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je trouve ça génial parce que ça donne un peu de magie aux gens dans un monde aussi fou que le notre maintenant il ne faut pas se leurrer, des vampires et des loups garous ? Non je préfère en rêver. »

Jared voulait tellement avouer son secret à Kim et pourtant il sentait qu'elle n'était as prête à l'entendre, le serait-elle vraiment un jour ? Il voulait attendre le moment idéal mais plus attendait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il n'y aurait jamais de moment parfait pour avouer un tel secret.

Ils arrivèrent devant le stand de livres et Kim fit le tour du comptoir pour serrer dans ses bras la vieille femme qui s'en occupait.

« - Kimberly…Je suis contente de te voir dans le coin, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien merci Mary, où est Stuart ?

- Oh il doit certainement être en train de boire un verre avec les anciens du village…Tu le connais…Tu nous présentes ?

- Oh oui pardon…Jared voici Mary O'connor elle tient la librairie de Port Angeles avec son mari Stuart…Mary voici Jared Najera un ami du lycée…

- Ravi de vous rencontrer madame !

- Mary s'il te plait, je suis ravie aussi…Il est très beau tu avais raison.

Kim rougit fortement à cette dernière remarque.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue la semaine dernière…

- Non ne t'excuse pas, je sais…C'est pas facile en ce moment…T'es parents repartent quand ?

- Probablement dans deux semaines…

- Chérie…

Mary caressa la joue de Kim, les yeux remplient de larmes.

- Si tu a besoin qu'on vienne, tu connais le numéro.

- Bien sûr.

- Vous devriez aller manger un morceau, les hot dog de Sue sont délicieux.

Kim esquissa un sourire et serra Mary dans ses bras.

- Dites bonjour à Stuart.

- Je vais plutôt lui botter les fesses de m'avoir laissa là toute seule…Prends bien soin d'elle Jared.

- Promis…A bientôt. »

Jared et Kim s'achetèrent des sandwiches qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement à l'écart de la foule et ils parlèrent de Mary et Stuart.

« - Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont toujours faits partis de ma vie. Ces derniers temps ils m'ont beaucoup aidé.

- Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ta sœur ?

- Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de question sur moi…J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu des rumeurs.

- Oui comme un peu près tout le lycée…Il y en a qui pense que tu as été gravement malade, un cancer ou un truc comme ça, d'autre qui dise que tu t'es fait mettre enceinte…Les ragots habituels des lycéens…Tu vois le genre.

Kim esquissa un sourire.

- Il y a un peu plus d'un an ma sœur et moi on a été gravement blessé par son petit ami de l'époque. Il n'a pas supporté l'idée qu'elle le quitte.

- Quand tu dis gravement…

- On a failli mourir toutes les deux…Officiellement je suis morte pendant 5 minutes…Pour Lexie…Disons que ça été plus compliquée qu'un simple arrêt cardiaque.

Jared sentit son cœur se briser.

- Mais vous vous en êtes sorties !

- Oui…Mais ça a été très compliqué…Lexie est devenue sourde à la suite de cet incident et j'ai eu moi aussi quelques problèmes de santé. Le plus dur ça été le côté psychologique, c'est pas facile de se reconstruire après ce genre d'évènements.

- Je suis désolé Kim.

- Tu n'y es pour rien voyons…Je me rends bien compte qu'il manque encore pas mal de données dans mon récit mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai le temps.

Jared glissa ses doigts sur sa joue.

- Viens avec moi.

Il l'entraina sur la place et l'enlaça alors que la musique entrainer les danseurs sur la piste. Kim cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Jared.

- Pas de madison ? Je suis déçue.

Il mêla son rire au sien.

- Je peux négocier ça si tu veux.

- Non, je suis bien là.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Alors qu'à l'autre bout de la place Sam, Brady et Colin rejoignirent les autres membres de la meute.

- Le retour du grand Alpha youhou.

- Ferma là Embry…Alors ça roule ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Ça roule surtout pour Jared.

Emily souria.

- Ils sont mignons tout les deux.

Sam entraina Emily sur la piste, bientôt rejoint par Paul et Rachel, Quil qui tenait la petite Claire dans ses bras. Embry regarda Jacob.

- N'y pense même pas, c'est pas parce que Nessie n'est pas là, que je vais danser avec toi.

- T'es pas marrant Jake. »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Jared fit tourner Kim et elle ria car elle s'emmêla les pieds, son partenaire leva les yeux au ciel. Le ciel était sans nuage. Ils étaient heureux. La musique ralentit et Jared lia son regard à celui de Kim.

« - Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point j'avais apprécié cette première leçon de madison.

- Moi aussi.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais bénéficier d'une autre leçon bientôt.

- Oui autant que tu veux.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Jared.

- Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe Jared mais je trouve ça chouette.

- Oui très…Tu es tellement belle Kim…

- Embrasse moi… »

Il fit glisser les doigts sur sa joue et ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes délicatement.

Arrivée devant la maison de Kim, Jared coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Kim en lui tendant un petit sac de toile rouge.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre-le ! »

Kim défit le cordon et en sortit un bracelet en argent avec une figurine plate en forme de loup. Le cœur de Kim s'emballa fortement.

- Jared il est magnifique.

- C'est vrai, il te plait ? Y en avait tellement sur le stand.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Bien sûr que si, je voulais…Tu es très importante pour moi et je voudrais rendre les choses plus officielles.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fixa son regard en attendant la suite.

- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que même si tout ça peut te paraître complètement dingue, je te jure que je ne joue à aucun jeu avec toi…Je suis réellement amoureux de toi.

Kim esquissa un sourire alors que son cœur faisait de drôle de rebond dans sa poitrine. Jared approcha son visage du sien et il noua ses lèvres aux siennes avant de murmurer.

- Je t'aime Kim.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'étira encore plus.

- Jared, tu tiens une très grande place dans ma vie mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Je comprends et je ne suis pas pressé…Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, je t'appellerais demain. »

Kim déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Jared et rentra chez elle.

La nuit avait été très courte pour Jared. A peine rentré chez lui, il avait reçu un appel de Jacob qui lui demandait de le rejoindre afin de faire une patrouille express car des vampires nomades venaient de débarquer à Forks.

Les deux frères pensaient alors juste faire du repérage mais ils finirent par tomber sur trois individus hostiles, pas très loin du territoire de la Push. Les trois vampires les encerclèrent rapidement et au moment où Jacob donna l'alerte pour que le reste de la meute les rejoigne, le premier vampire le projeta contre un arbre avec une telle puissance que le bois craqua.

Jared était quand à lui aux prises avec le deuxième vampire, une femme complètement folle qui n'arrêtait pas de pousser des cris suraigus. Elle lui asséna un coup dans l'estomac alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de la repousser. Certes les membres de la meute n'étaient plus des novices mais ces vampires là, étaient très bien entraînés au combat.

Au moment où Jared commença à reprendre le dessus, il put lui planter ses crocs dans la cuisse, la jeune femme poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Jacob venait de se débarrasser du premier vampire alors que le dernier, le plus jeune arrivait pour s'en prendre à lui. La meute arriva sur les lieux, alors que la femelle vampire attrapa Jared et lui tordit le bras avec telle violence qu'on entendit les os craquer, il poussa alors un cri de douleur. Sam se projeta sur le vampire pour lui arracher la tête en quelques secondes.

Embry reprit quelques minutes plus tard, sa forme humaine afin d'incinérer les différents morceaux des prédateurs. Le reste de la meute s'occupa de ramener Jared chez lui, où le docteur Carlisle Cullen l'attendrait pour pratiquer les soins nécessaires à sa blessure.

Les Cullen étaient une famille de vampires un peu différents des autres, dans le sens où ils ne dévoraient pas d'humains. Les loups garous et eux, avaient conclu un pacte, chacun des deux clans avaient une partie du territoire de Forks et la Push. Mais l'imprégnation de Jacob pour Renesmée, la fille de Bella et Edward, avaient finalement rapproché les deux tribus.

Jared avait une fracture ouverte au niveau de l'épaule. Les loups garous quileutes ont la particularité de pouvoir guérir de leur blessure. Mais pour Jared se fut plus compliquer à cause de sa plaie ouverte. L'os semblait se régénérer moins vite que la peau blessée. Carlisle venait de réduire la fracture et de recoudre la plaie mais cette dernière se ré-ouvrer sans arrêt à mesure que l'os essayait de se consolider. Le Docteur Cullen donna quelques instructions à la mère de Jared.

« - Il faudra lui changer ses pansements régulièrement, je lui ai donné des antibiotiques en me basant sur les doses que donnent les vétérinaires mais en ce qui concerne les antalgiques j'ai plus de mal à trouver la bonne dose. Alors donner un comprimé toutes les 4h pendant les seize prochaines heures il faut qu'il dorme puis diminuer à un comprimé toutes les 8h, d'accord, je repasserais en fin de journée et si il y a quoi que ce soit appelez moi. »

Jared avait dormi 17h d'affilé et à l'autre bout de la Push, Kimberly commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Jared ne répondait pas à ses coups de fil ? Elle s'inquiétait surtout de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos du temps qu'elle avait besoin pour assimiler la nouvelle tournure de leur relation. Elle avait été effrayée par le « je t'aime » qu'il avait prononcé. Ce pouvait-il qu'il est été vexé parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu ? Pourtant elle n'en pensait pas moins, elle l'aimait c'était évident mais lui faisait-elle réellement confiance au point de le lui avouer ? Leur relation était toute nouvelle, cela faisait moins d'un mois qu'ils se côtoyaient et au vue de son silence actuelle, elle commençait à douter de sa sincérité. Devait-elle aller chez lui pour lui demander des explications ? Devait-elle attendre qu'il l'a recontacte ?

La fin du week end approcha et Kim avait laissé tomber l'idée de le contacter. Elle préférait attendre et voir.


	7. OPEN YOUR HEART

Le lundi matin quand Kim arriva au lycée, Jared était dans la cours en train de discuter avec ses amis, il avait l'air d'aller très bien, il riait même. Kim sentit monter en elle une tension et une tristesse. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appeler ? Il aurait pu venir la chercher à la maison pour l'emmener au lycée comme il l'avait déjà fait. Le doute grandissait de plus en plus dans le cœur et l'esprit de Kim. Elle rejoignit Millie près de son casier, celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier sur la photo du beau Jack Hunter, son flirt de Los Angeles avant que Kim ne s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir pour vriller son regard à celui de sa meilleure amie.

« - Quoi ?

- Tu crois que je fais une erreur ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de ma pseudo relation avec Jared…Je veux dire, quand je suis avec lui tout semble si simple, comme si c'était une évidence, j'ai pas besoin de me poser dix mille questions, ça vient tout seule…Alors est-ce que tu crois que j'ai tord de baisser ma garde quand on sait qu'il m'a ignoré tout le week end ?

Millie soupira avec de se rapprocher de Kim.

- Ecoute, à mon humble avis, oui ça va trop vite ! Il y a encore quelques jours Jared ne savait même pas que tu étais dans sa classe, c'est à peine s'il connaissait ton prénom, alors oui je pense que tu devrais être plus prudente et le faire un peu mariner dans son jus MAIS il est possible qu'il soit sincère et dans ce cas tu devrais profiter des instants que vous partager ensembles.

- Tu m'aides pas là.

- Je sais mais ça ta décision pas la mienne, j'ai deux points de vue et toi aussi. Choisi ce qui te convient le mieux : écouter ta raison ou suivre ton cœur.

Kim soupira et aperçut Eric les rejoindre.

- Kim est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

Millie haussa les sourcils et s'éloigna.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Eric fit face à Kim et il respira profondément.

- Je voulais euh…

Kim esquissa un sourire.

- Oui mais encore…

- Oh et puis zut…

Eric attrapa le visage de Kim et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Au loin Millie poussa un cri de surprise. Les lèvres d'Eric étaient rudes et pressantes. Quand enfin il l'a relâcha, Kim était tellement crispée qu'elle en avait mal aux mâchoires.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

Le cœur de Kim sursauta et on put entendre un hoquet de surprise de Millie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment tu voudrais que je t'explique ce genre de sentiments, ça te tombe dessus, c'est comme ça. Je sais que j'ai merdé lors de notre premier rendez vous mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait remettre ça. Et je te promets que je ne serais pas malade cette fois.

- Eric…Je ne peux pas je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que Jared te tourne autour ?

- Où est le problème ?

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. On s'intéresse aux mêmes choses toi et moi, on a un peu près les mêmes gouts…D'ailleurs je voulais te proposer d'aller voir cette exposition de sculpture Seattle dont tu n'arrête pas de parler.

- Je pense que ça ne va pas être possible.

La grosse voix de Jared résonna dans le hall alors que Millie poussa un nouveau couinement.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à toi de décider de ce que peux faire Kimberly.

Les yeux de Kim étaient rivés à Jared en ayant une multitude de sentiments contradictoires.

- Elle ne sortira pas avec toi, point.

- C'est à elle de décider et que les choses soient claires, c'est pas parce que j'ai une tête de moins que toi que je ne peux pas te mettre une raclée.

- J'adorerais voir ça.

Jared riait avec en écho les rires des ses amis Quileutes.

- Vendredi après les cours et pas une pizzeria comme resto.

Jared tourna la tête vers Kim, dont les yeux exprimaient à la fois de la détermination et de la colère.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Je ne suis pas à toi !

- Oui mais on…

- On quoi ? Y a pas de on Jared, est-ce qu'il y avait un on ce week end ? Tu ne m'as pas appelé et tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas sortir avec Eric ?

- Parce que j'ai eu des petits soucis ce week end et je pensais qu'on s'était assez rapproché pour…

- Non Jared, tu refuse de me faire partager ta vie, tu te caches derrière tes amis, derrière tes secrets et je suis désolé mais ça ne me donne pas plus envie d'avoir confiance en toi, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu me veux et tant que tu ne voudras pas partager plus de chose avec moi, pour réellement me faire sentir que je suis celle avec qui tu veux passer un maximum de temps en toute transparence, je ne ferais rien avec toi…16h30 Eric et si tu es malade je te fais la peau c'est clair ?

- Promis !

Kim s'empara de son sac avec rage.

- Ah et une dernière chose Eric…Un peu moins de langue la prochaine fois, c'était un peu ragoutant. »

Jared avait senti son cœur se déchirer face au propos de Kimberly. Ses amis le trainèrent difficilement en cours où ils s'aperçurent rapidement que Kim avait littéralement déserté le lycée. Elle ne se montra pas de la journée et alors que la sonnerie retentissait et indiquait la fin des cours, Millie courut à l'extérieur pour sauter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui l'attendait sur le parking.

« - Alors ? Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Arrête un peu ça va, c'était juste un contrôle de routine. Le check up habituel.

- Et quels sont les résultats ?

- Tout va bien.

- T'as vu le psy ?

- Comme à chaque fois c'était euh…

- Pas génial ?

- Ouais…Tu m'as pris les cours ?

- Oui tiens je t'ai tout pris, t'as ton certificat pour la journée ?

- Oui je vais aller le déposé, merci Millie.

- De rien, tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non ça va, je…Je voulais passer voir Justin et rentrer à pied, ça me feras du bien de marcher.

- Comme tu veux, appel moi ce soir on discutera. »

Kimberly esquissa un sourire et s'éloigna.

Après avoir vu le responsable des élèves puis Justin, Kimberly reprit la route pour rentrer tranquillement chez elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la portière s'ouvrit sur Jared qui invita Kim à monter. Celle-ci hésita puis accepta.

« - Je suis désolé pour ce matin…Je me rends bien compte que je n'ai pas le droit de t'accaparer. C'est juste que voir Eric t'embrasser ça m'a rendu dingue.

- Eric est un vieux copain, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, il voulait juste se faire pardonner pour notre rendez vous rater de la dernière fois. J'ai probablement eu tord de lui laissé imaginer le contraire.

- Et pourtant tu vas aller à Seattle avec lui…

Kim fixa son regard à celui de Jared.

- Non je ne crois pas non…C'était bête de ma part…Tu m'as énervé ce matin parce que je t'en voulais de m'avoir ignoré tout le week end alors que tu m'avais dit que tu m'appellerais et aussi parce que la veille tu venais de me dire que tu m'aimais…Je sais pas j'ai probablement joué avec Eric pour te faire enrager, c'était pas très intelligent de ma part. Je suis désolée…C'était pas une bonne journée.

Jared soupira.

- Une journée vraiment pourrie !

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Kim descendit de la voiture et se retourna vers Jared.

- Je dois reprendre mes cours de la journée, tu veux m'aider ? »

Jared coupa le contact et descendit pour rejoindre Kim.

La jeune fille prépara un plateau gouter et entraîna son compagnon dans les escaliers pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivée au dernier étage Jared émit un sifflement.

« - C'est vachement grand !

- Quand on a eu l'accident avec ma sœur, mes parents on du faire quelques aménagements dans la maison. Ils ont aménagé le garage pour Lexie avec des trucs high-tech pour qu'elle puisse s'adapter avec son handicap. Quand à moi j'ai eu droit au grenier surtout parce que j'ai été hospitalisé longtemps à domicile, j'ai même eu droit à un lit médicalisé…L'horreur.

Jared esquissa un sourire. Après avoir monté l'escalier, on arrivait juste sous les combles. A gauche se trouvait le coin qui représentait la chambre avec un grand lit, une armoire, deux tables de chevets, au milieu se trouvait une grande lucarne qui faisait passer toute la lumière du jour et à droite il y a avait sur tout le pan de mur, une grande bibliothèque avec un canapé dans le coin et une table basse. Kim désigna le canapé à Jared.

- Alors tu veux commencer par quoi les maths ou la chimie ? »

Pendant plus d'une heure Jared et Kim planchèrent sur leurs cours tout en grignotant. Puis il releva la tête et la regarda intensément.

« - Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles de tous le week end.

Kim serra les lèvres.

- Je me pose toujours un tas de question sur tes motivations.

- Je n'ai jamais triché Kim.

- Oui peut être mais reconnais que tu n'es pas tout à fait honnête non plus.

Il se massa la nuque et soupira. Il était assis sur le canapé et Kim était assise par terre, elle se glissa sur le côté pour se retrouver en face de lui.

- Vendredi j'ai certainement vécu la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie Jared et j'avoue que j'ai été déçu de ne pas avoir prolongé tout ça avec toi durant le week end…Je voudrais vraiment savoir où se trouve ma place dans ta vie ?

- Tu as la plus importante.

- Alors pourquoi cette attitude ?

- J'ai des règles à respecter.

- Envers quoi ? Ou envers qui ?

Jared soupira.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me parler ?

- Parce que c'est compliquer…J'ai peur de t'avouer certainement chose pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est parce que j'ai peur de te perdre.

Kim leva le bras vers lui et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts en pouffant de rire.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi quand j'avais cinq ans Jared.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir sauf si tu m'annonces que tu es un tueur psychopathe, dans ce cas je réviserais peut être mon jugement.

Prenant ça comme un encouragement Jared soupira et regarda attentivement la jeune fille.

- Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu au restaurant le soir de la séance ciné ratée ?

- Oui, on a parlé des légendes quileutes, quel est le rapport avec toi ?

- Ces légendes et moi, ont ne fait qu'un.

Kim regarda Jared avec étonnement.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Kim…Ces légendes ne sont pas que des histoires, elles ne sont pas faites que pour rêver ou pour endormir les enfants, elles sont bien réelles.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire.

- Jared c'est impossible, les vampires et les loups garous, ça n'existent pas, ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que d'un point de vue rationnel c'est pas…possible, je veux dire que dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, la science est…

- La science n'a strictement rien à voir là dedans, c'est de la magie…De la magie quileute.

Jared s'empara du bras de Kim et lui montra le loup qui brillait à son poignet.

- Je te jure que c'est la vérité…Je peux te montrer si tu veux.

Jared sentais bien le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait de secondes en secondes, elle était effrayée. La jeune fille se leva du sol et commença à arpenter la pièce.

- Kim je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile à encaisser...Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Son imprégnée continuait à arpenter la pièce et marmonnait de temps en temps « c'est pas possible…c'est pas possible… », puis soudain elle s'arrêta et regarda Jared.

- Tu dis que les légendes quileutes sont vraies…

- Oui et…

Kim leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- La transformation d'un indien quileute en loup garou pour protéger sa tribu face aux sangs froids…Ok je…Imaginons que je…Ok…Est-ce que dans cette possibilité tu inclus…

Jared savait pertinemment de quoi voulait parler Kimberly.

- Oui aussi...

- Tu…Tu…Tu t'es imprégnée de moi ?

La voix de Kim n'était qu'un murmure et ses mains tremblaient. Jared se rapprocha d'elle.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement dingue mais…euh comment dire, c'est…Tout ça, ça fait partie de moi et je ne peux pas le rejeter Kim et au fond j'en suis même très fier.

- Tu…Mais tes sentiments pour moi…Tu n'as pas eu le choix.

- Tu étais inscrite dans mes gènes depuis toujours, c'est comme le karma, le destin, appel ça comme tu veux. Pour moi c'est le plus beau des coups de foudre. Tu es la plus importante et la plus belle partie de moi. Je ne t'ai jamais menti quand je disais que je t'aimais.

- Oui mais…

Kim soupira, se massa le visage et arrêta de tourner en rond pour faire face à Jared.

- Il y a encore moins d'un mois, tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi, c'est à peine si tu connaissais mon prénom…Jared tout ça, ça a changé parce que tu es devenu un loup garou.

- Et alors ?

Jared avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir, en levant les mains comme s'il espérait que la solution tomberait du ciel.

- Alors tu t'es déjà demander la raison pour laquelle je te semblais si insignifiante avant ? Peut être parce que c'était le cas justement, avant tu étais le beau gosse du lycée qui sortait avec Darla, la fille la plus populaire, la plus belle, celle que toutes les filles envient…Et aujourd'hui tu es prêt à jouer les toutous uniquement pour me satisfaire parce que c'est inscrit dans tes gènes alors que trois semaines en arrière tu ne m'aurais même pas regardé, ta vie était différente à l'époque…Et…Et…

Kim soupira à bout de souffle, son discours tournait en rond et elle le savait très bien.

- Tu as raison sur toute la ligne mais je peux te dire une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est cette vie là que je veux et pas une autre. J'ai vraiment flippé quand je me suis rendu compte de ma transformation mais pas parce que la fiction rejoignait la réalité, plutôt parce que je me demandais si j'allais être à la hauteur d'un tel pouvoir. J'en suis extrêmement fier Kim, je suis fier d'appartenir à la meute de la Push, je suis fier de pouvoir me battre contre des monstres pour protéger des humains et je suis fier d'avoir pu ouvrir les yeux sur la personne qui m'était destinée depuis toujours parce que tu es loin d'être insignifiante Kim, tu es intelligente, tu es douce et bornée à la fois et généreuse et…

Jared caressa la joue de Kim qui esquissa un sourire.

- Tellement belle.

- Un loup garou…Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un loup garou…

Jared mêla son rire à celui de Kim, avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

- C'est mieux que le joueur d'échec non ?

- Frimeur !

Ils continuèrent à rire alors que la pluie commençait à tomber sur la ville. Kim vrilla son regard à celui de Jared.

- Tu devrais me pincer pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas…Je voudrais que…Cette idée était tellement loin de moi.

- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup en une seule journée.

Kim s'éloigna de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Pourquoi changer ce qui ce passe déjà ? Il faut juste laisser les choses ce faire d'elles mêmes. C'est pas parce que je me suis imprégnée de toi, au point d'être complètement obsédé par toi et tout ce qui t'entoure, que je veux bousculer tes principes, je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas t'effrayer…Si tu veux on peut…on peut finir de réviser ou je peux…je peux m'en aller.

Devant le nouveau silence de Kim, Jared caressa sa joue.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu…Tu as peur de moi ?

Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

- Non je n'ai pas peur…Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles…Je… »

Kim se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa les lèvres de Jared. La tension de leur conversation retomba aussitôt pour ne laisser place qu'à la magie de ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre. Jared glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Kim et il l'a serra davantage contre lui.

Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et se sentit porter par Jared qui l'a tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui dictait leurs gestes, ils se retrouvèrent dans le canapé, Jared assis et Kim à califourchon sur lui, leurs lèvres unies dans un même mouvement.

Une chaleur intense irradiait la pièce, le cœur de Kim faisait des bonds insensés dans sa poitrine, un désir nouveau et incontrôlable se dégageait de leur corps. La main de Kim glissa sous le tee shirt de Jared, déclenchant des frissons sur sa peau, ses lèvres glissèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme qui émit un léger gémissement, elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Ses mains caressaient délicatement les abdominaux de Jared qui se redressa légèrement afin de retirer son tee shirt, il serra Kim davantage contre lui, ce qui finit par embraser définitivement leurs corps.

Le bassin de Kim remua contre celui de Jared et elle monta ses mains vers les boutons de sa chemise afin de s'en débarrasser, alors que leur respiration était de plus en plus erratique. Mais au même moment Jared sépara ses lèvres de celles de Kim et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour arrêter son geste.

« - Non ! Mon self control à ses limites Kim…

Jared posa son front contre celui de son imprégnée et il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Kim songea alors à Darla et perdit son sourire.

- Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas, je…Tu as plus d'expérience que moi en la matière.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es la seule personne que je désire…Mais on a le temps, je ne suis pas pressé…Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à quoi que ce soit tu comprends…Et sûrement pas parce que le nom de Darla résonne dans ta tête.

Kim haussa les sourcils.

- Je sais que tu y penses et que ça te travailles beaucoup mais c'est une partie de ma vie qui n'a rien avoir avec ce que je vis avec toi aujourd'hui. Et je ne veux pas que ça face barrage à notre histoire, d'accord.

Kim hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je ne me suis jamais retrouver dans ce genre de situation et je…

- Chut…Ne sois pas mal à l'aise et ne te pose pas trop de question, ça viendra tout seul.

Kim esquissa un sourire et se releva, elle réajusta sa chemise alors qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, la sonnerie du téléphone retentissait.

- Allo ?

…

- Oh salut papa, est-ce que ça va ?

…

- Quoi ? Mais…

…

- Oui je comprends, vous allez rentrez quand alors ?

…

- D'accord.

…

- Non ça va aller, je vais demander à Mary et Stuart de passer.

…

- Oui ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

…

- Oui ça c'est bien passé, mes examens sont bons.

…

- Oui moi aussi, embrasse-les pour moi. Bisous.

Jared s'approcha et enlaça la taille de Kim en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ma sœur a fait une tentative de suicide aux somnifères.

Jared haussa les sourcils mais Kim l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Tout va bien, elle a été pris en charge à temps, ça va juste retarder le retour de mes parents.

Elle soupira et se retourna en posant sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon, elle ferma les yeux alors que Jared lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Cette idiote planquait ses médicaments dans la coque de son téléphone.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et Jared resserra son étreinte.

- Je peux comprendre qu'elle en est marre mais elle pourrait peut être pensé un peu à nous.

- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger…Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais été chez le médecin aujourd'hui ?

- J'étais pas censé y aller, en fait j'ai raté mon dernier contrôle il y a deux mois alors j'en ai profité pour rattraper mon retard…Je ne voulais pas aller en cours de toute façon.

- A cause de ce matin ?

- Disons que c'était un bon prétexte.

Kim se mit à bailler.

- Désolé, mais la journée a été longue…Faire un check up médical, apprendre que son petit ami est un loup garou et que ma sœur veut se tuer, ça fait un peu beaucoup.

- Je comprends…Est-ce que crois que ça va aller ?

- Pour ma sœur ? Elle a plutôt intérêt.

- Et nous ?

- Je trouve que tout ce qui se passe est assez étrange mais en même temps j'ai vraiment envie de vivre tout ça avec toi. C'est vrai que ça me fait un peu peur mais je préfère ça plutôt qu'être loin de toi.

Jared s'approcha et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime…Je vais te laisser, je t'appellerais demain avant d'aller en cours.

Il s'apprêtais à descendre quand Kim l'interpella.

- Jared ?...Est-ce que tu…Tu pourrais rester ?

Il l'a regarda surpris.

- J'ai pas envie de rester toute seule…Sauf si tu as autre chose de prévus.

- Non pas du tout. »

Jared remonta les marches et esquissa un sourire.


	8. EXTEND THESE MOMENTS

La nuit fut plutôt paisible pour Kim et Jared, elle se sentait apaisée en sa présence et ça l'avait conforté dans l'idée que même si tout cette histoire pouvait être étrange, même si leur relation était trop hâtive, elle voulait la vivre et elle espérait que toutes ces révélations n'avaient pas été le fruit de son imagination.

Vers trois heures du matin, Kim se retourna dans son lit et se rendit compte que quelque chose la dérangeait, un truc froid et mouillé se trouvait sous sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et discrètement alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle eu alors un hoquet de surprise et secoua le bras de Jared qui émit un grognement.

« - C'qui se passe ?

Il se redressa et s'inquiéta de la tête que faisait sa compagne.

- Kim ça va pas ?

Elle désigna son tee shirt.

- Tu…Tu saignes…

Jared pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Merde…Je suis désolé Kim.

Il se leva du lit avec une grosse tâche de sang sur le torse, il se débarrassa de son tee shirt alors que Kim se précipitais dans la salle de bain pour prendre des serviettes et des pansements. Son hoquet de surprise s'intensifia quand elle revint dans la chambre et qu'elle découvrit la plaie béante sur l'épaule de Jared. Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle en soupirant.

- T'inquiète pas c'est moins grave que ça n'a l'air, c'est juste une égratignure…

- UNE EGRATIGNURE ? Jared il te faut des points de sutures…Je vais te conduire à l'hôpital…Où est mon sac ? MON SAC ?

Kim s'agitait dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que Jared l'attrape par le bras afin de la coincer contre son torse.

- Arrête de gigoter deux minutes…On ne va aller nulle part…Les points de sutures ne tiendront pas j'ai essayé tout le week end et puis regarde ça va déjà mieux.

La blessure de Jared avait arrêté de saigner et semblait déjà moins grande. Elle leva un regard incrédule sur Jared.

- C'est un truc de loup, disons qu'on n'a pas vraiment besoin d'un docteur.

- T'arrive à te régénérer tout seul ?

- En quelques sortes.

Jared s'empara d'une serviette pour essuyer le sang qui avait coulé mais Kim l'arrêta et l'obligea à s'assoir sur le lit. Elle versa un peu d'antiseptique sur la serviette et nettoya le torse de Jared.

- Comment tu t'es blessé ?

Jared soupira et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu t'es battus ?

- Oui avec des vampires mais contrairement à ce que tu peux croire on a gagné !

Il esquissa un sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt devant le visage sombre de sa copine.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?

Il prit sa main dans la sienne mais elle s'esquiva.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas appelé du week end ?

- J'ai passé le week end, allongé dans mon lit complètement groggy par les antidouleurs que Carlisle m'a refilé. Et aussi parce que je devais attendre que les os de mon épaule se soient un peu consolidé…Mais visiblement c'est pas encore ça !

Kim écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu…Tu a eu l'épaule de fracturée ?

- Oui mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Kim serra les paupières.

- Oh c'est pas vrai.

- Kim je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'infos en une seule journée mais je vais bien et je…

- Et ça arrive souvent ?

- Non…

Sa voix était si faible que Kim su qu'il mentait, elle se remit à faire les cents pas.

- Comment est-ce que…Je veux dire…Si tu es blessé je…

- Hé hé hé calme-toi un peu.

Il l'a força à venir vers lui.

- Je vais bien c'était un stupide accident.

Alors qu'elle tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur, Kim expliqua son ressentis à Jared.

- Même si notre relation peut paraître très soudaine, je…Je ne veux pas te perdre Jared.

Il l'obligea à le regarder.

- Tu ne me perdras pas.

- Tu n'es pas invincible.

- C'est vrai mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas être séparé de toi mais je ne peux pas te promettre que ce genre d'accident ne se reproduira plus…Tu comprends ?

Kim hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Allez viens te coucher maintenant. »

Jared entraîna Kim vers le lit où elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit rapidement bercé par les battements du cœur de Jared. A l'extérieur, le soleil commençait doucement à se lever.

Le lendemain matin Kim trouva un mot sur son oreiller qui disait Jared était rentré chez lui pour se changer et qu'il la retrouverait devant le lycée. Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Millie habitait de l'autre côté de la réserve, les deux amis se rejoignaient donc devant l'école.

Une demi-heure plus tard Millie lui parlait encore et toujours de son flirt de Los Angeles, de mode…Elle laissa sa meilleure amie diriger la conversation alors qu'elle ouvrait son casier pour y prendre ses affaires de cours/

« - Non mais tu te rends compte 400$ pour une paire de sandales c'est quand même abusé non ?

Kim riait face aux problèmes de mode de sa meilleure amie. Le couloir commençait à se remplir tout doucement et soudain Darla débarqua près d'elle.

- Alors Kim il parait que ta pseudo relation avec Jared a été avorté ? Il ne t'a pas donné signe de vie de tous le week end et y parait et en plus t'a une touche avec Eric.

Kim se retourna vers Darla un éclat de défit dans le regard.

- Pour Eric c'est pas le cas c'était juste un malentendu et en ce qui concerne Jared, effectivement on ne s'est pas vus du week end.

Darla pouffa de rire.

- Mais il a passé la nuit avec moi hier soir.

Millie laissa tomber ses livres au sol alors que Darla perdait son sourire mais elle ne voulait pas en restait là.

- Tu mens et même si c'était le cas, je doute fort que tu puisses le satisfaire correctement, tu es tellement ignorante Kim et…

- Un problème Darla ?

Le corps de l'ex copine de Jared se contracta fortement en entendant le son de sa voix grave. Elle essaya de sourire mais celui-ci fut bloqué quand il s'approcha de Kim et lui leva le menton pour l'embrasser devant un couloir rempli d'élèves ébahis par ce qu'ils voyaient : Jared Najera, l'un des beaux gosses du lycée sortait avec Kimberly Akalah !

- Bonjour…Oh la vache ça fait plus d'un mois que je rêve de faire ça ici…

Kim éclata de rire.

- Bonjour !

Jared lui retourna son sourire et se retourna vers Darla.

- Alors tu ne m'as pas répondu, un problème ?

- Oui…Je crois que je vais vomir…Excusez moi !

- Redis-moi combien de temps tu es sorti avec elle ?

- Bien trop longtemps…Bon faut qu'on aille en cours.

- Oui…Millie ferme la bouche on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. »

Deux heures plus tard Millie et Kim étaient dehors, elles avaient une heure de libre avant leur prochain cours.

« - Si tu savais comme je me suis sentie cruche !

Depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, Kim racontait à sa meilleure amie ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière en omettant de lui raconter les histoires de loups garous et de vampires ainsi que l'imprégnation, tout ça devaient rester confidentiel. Elles avaient surtout parlé de la séance avortée de déshabillage.

- Il a essayé de me rassurer mais je ne sais pas, je me dis que Darla n'a pas tout à fait tord, après tout ils sont restés ensembles pendant plus d'un an, et je doute fort qu'ils prenaient le thé ou qu'ils jouaient à la crapette quand ils se retrouvaient seuls.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te poser des questions et lui faire confiance, laisse toi aller.

- Mais comment ? Je m'étais toujours dit que le jour où ça arriverait ça serait un moment exceptionnel et que tout serait parfait, le jour, l'heure et l'endroit, un cadre idyllique, tu sais un peu comme…

- Arrête tes conneries Kim ! C'est toi que tu envois en l'air pas un satellite. Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment, ni de bon endroit. Il faut juste que tu ais le déclic, laisse-le faire et tu verras que plus il essayera de se rapprocher de toi physiquement, plus tu te sentiras en confiance et donc prête, comme ça le jour fatidique tu seras moins angoissée. De toute façon dis toi bien que ça ne pourra pas être parfait, parce que ça sera plus ou moins douloureux et que tu ne ressentiras peut être pas le plaisir que tu imagines mais ça aussi ça viendra.

Kim esquissa un sourire.

- T'as première fois à toi c'était comment ?

- Oh pas glorieux, c'était à Los Angeles avec Kirt, tu sais le mec que j'avais rencontré à cette fête étudiante, j'avais 15 ans lui 22, je te laisse imaginer, y a franchement rien à en retenir, en plus j'étais pas mal ivre ce soir là. J'ai eu mal et j'ai rien ressenti d'extraordinaire.

- Je pensais pas recevoir des conseils de ta part, je veux dire tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que ma relation avec Jared ne te plaisait pas.

- Je n'avais pas confiance en lui mais en le voyant arriver tout à l'heure, y un truc qui m'a frappé.

- Quoi ?

- Cette façon qu'il a de te regarder.

- Je comprends pas…

- Il est amoureux, ça se voit ! Profites-en Kim…Chaque instant. »

Kim esquissa un sourire et elles repartirent en cours.

La fin de la semaine arriva assez rapidement, Kim et Jared se fondaient dans la masse des élèves du lycée, qui les voyant si attachés l'un à l'autre avaient cessé de ragoter sur eux. Kim avait également parlé avec Eric, lui expliquant qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire ensembles, si ce n'est être ami, il avait été vexé, avait fait la tête pendant trois jours puis finalement c'était radoucis. Leur table de déjeuner c'était finalement agrandi, entre Millie, Kim, Eric et Mike, c'était rajouté, Jared, Embry, Seth, Quil et Jacob.

A la sortie des cours vendredi soir, Jared attendit Kim, le dos appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture.

« - Hé beau brun t'attends quelqu'un ?

Il l'enlaça, l'embrassa et soupira de bonheur.

- Oh cet emploi du temps est vraiment nul, pourquoi on a jamais de cours en commun le vendredi ?

- C'est horrible, on devrait monter une association de défense des lycéens amoureux.

- C'est ça moque toi ! T'as quelque chose de prévus ce soir ?

- Hum non, mes parents rentrent demain après midi, pourquoi ?

- Parce que on a rencart de prévu à Seattle tous les deux.

- Oh un rencart ? J'étais pas au courant.

- C'est une surprise très chère !

Kim esquissa un sourire et écarta les bras.

- D'accord kidnappe moi. »

En un éclair, Jared s'empara du corps de Kim et la porta jusque dans la voiture alors que résonnait son rire sur le parking.

Après deux heures de route, Kim et Jared arrivèrent sur le parking d'une grande salle de spectacle.

« - Oh je rêve, tu t'es souvenue de ça ?

Jared se présenta derrière Kim et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Bien sûr ! Tu veux toujours y aller ?

- Oui oui ! »

Ils se trouvaient devant une grande salle qui accueillait une exposition de sculpture. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et commencèrent la visite main dans la main. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à visiter l'exposition, s'arrêtant parfois discuter de leurs différents points de vue ou tout simplement pour se rapprocher et s'embrasser discrètement.

En fin de journée, Jared dirigea Kim vers la voiture et ils reprirent la route vers le centre ville.

« - On ne rentre pas ?

- Tu m'as dit que tes parents ne rentreraient pas avant demain après midi…Donc ça nous laisse un peu de temps.

- Essaierais-tu de me dévergonder ?

- Pas du tout, je voulais juste t'emmener diner et comme il sera tard et que je ne me vois pas faire la route la nuit, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait dormir sur place et prendre un petit déjeuner demain matin, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Kim esquissa un sourire.

- Je pense que tu avais tout planifié à l'avance, je me trompe ?

- Non mais j'espérais que tu approuverais…

- Je trouve ça cool. »

Jared conduisit dans l'un des restaurants le plus chic de la ville. Le restaurant au bord de la mer qui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'océan, Kim ne se sentit pas très à l'aise quand ils passèrent la portes d'entrée, car elle n'était pas du tout habituée à tout ce luxe : un garçon en costume cravate qui les conduisit à leur table, qui lui tira sa chaise, de la vaisselle en porcelaine et des verres en cristal, de la musique douce en fond sonore et des plats raffinés. Pourtant assise en face de Jared, elle se détendit peu à peu grâce notamment à son incroyable sourire.

« - Alors dis moi, comment tes parents ont réagi à ta euh transformation ?

Jared esquissa un sourire.

- Je crois qu'ils n'attendaient que ça…Ma mère en a même pleurer…C'est assez bizarre en faite, se retrouver au centre de ce genre de chose sans pouvoir rien contrôler. Je me suis couché le soir avec une grosse fièvre et des courbatures partout et je me suis réveillée le lendemain avec deux tailles en plus.

Le serveur leur amena leur plat et Jared enchaîna la discution.

- Et toi, dis moi…Comment tu t'es retrouvée à traînée avec Millie, vous semblez tellement différentes toutes les deux…

Il avait dit ça gentiment, sans se moquer.

- Millie a eu une enfance pas facile, elle était partagée entre sa mère et son père, lui était très cool et elle très excentrique, du coup ça donnait un sacré mélange à la maison. Et puis ils ont divorcé et les élèves ont commencé à regarder Millie différemment, tu sais comment sont les gens, quand tu ne rentres pas dans le moule de la famille modèle, on t'exclue du groupe, c'est ce qui c'est passé pour Millie et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvée toute les deux. Après ça été facile, les twins du club d'échec nous ont accueilli à bras ouverts.

- Elle fait la navette entre Los Angeles et La Push c'est ça ?

- Oui son père travaille à la maison et il n'a jamais aimé Los Angeles d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre et pour sa mère c'est l'inverse. Sa mère travaille comme gouvernante dans un hotel mais le plus souvent elle reste à la maison, elle dévore les antidépresseur comme des smarties…Dès fois je me dis que ma famille n'est pas si estropiée que ça.

Jared et Kim mangeaient tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Puis arriva le moment de commander le dessert.

- Alors tu te laisse tenter par une gourmandise au chocolat ?

- Oh je sais pas si j'aurais encore assez de place.

- Ok alors je te propose un deal !

- Lequel ? Pas quelque chose d'illégal au moins ?

- T'as confiance en moi ?

Kim esquissa un sourire.

- Oui. »

Jared lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever après avoir payé l'addition et il l'entraîna à l'extérieur pour rejoindre la voiture. Ils roulèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Jared s'engagea dans une immense allée bordée par de magnifiques lampes. Ils arrivèrent devant la sublime façade du Fairemont Hotel. Kim tourna un regard incrédule vers son compagnon.

« - Jared…

Il l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'attends rien de toi, je veux passer la nuit à tes côtés encore une fois, pouvoir te regarder dormir, d'entendre respirer et profiter de chaque instant avec toi, je sais qu'on aurait pu faire ça n'importe où, dans n'importe quel hotel mais je voulais que notre première véritable sortie à deux soit mémorable, je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça mais…Je voulais nous offrir un week end de rêve même si j'espère de tout mon cœur que ça ne sera pas le dernier…Et pour info ça ne me coûte pas grand chose, ma tante travaille ici. »

Pour toute réponse Kim s'approcha de lui et scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard un groom les conduisit à leur chambre. Mary avait préparé discrètement un petit sac pour Kim, qu'elle avait confié à Jared. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Kim eu le souffle coupé. La chambre était magnifique, dans les ton blanc, avec un grand lit à baldaquin et une vue imprenable sur le parc de l'hotel.

Une heure plus tard, Jared et Kim se trouvaient devant le lit, assise par terre. Entre eux se trouvait un saladier remplis de chocolat fondu et tout autour des fruits coupés en morceaux. En fond sonore, il y avait de la musique douce, dans un volume très faible comme ne pas gêner le moment qu'ils partageaient. Jared attrapa un morceau de poire, le trempa dans le chocolat et le présenta devant les lèvres de Kim qui le prit entre ses dents.

« - Ma sœur voulait finir ses études pour devenir assistante sociale.

- Et toi ? Tu veux aller où ?

- Quand j'étais petite je ne jurais que par l'université d'Harvard mais maintenant je préfère viser plus près de chez moi, l'université de Seattle me conviendrait très bien.

- Tu es toujours tenté par l'enseignement ?

- Oui peut être…On verra bien. Et toi ?

- Oh depuis que je me suis transformé en grande bête à fourrure j'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu de vue le côté scolaire, au grand dam de ma mère. Mais si vraiment je dois faire ce choix je crois que je ferais peut être un tour à l'université et on verra bien.

Kim présenta un morceau de melon devant les lèvres de Jared qu'il attrapa en grognant.

- Je crois qu'on a bien fait de sauter le dessert au restaurant, celui-ci est bien meilleur si tu veux mon avis.

Kim se pencha vers lui et attrapa ses lèvres, Jared esquissa un sourire.

- Il est fabuleux ce dessert.

Jared glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de Kim qui soupira de bien être. Elle porta ses mains à ses joues et se réappropria ses lèvres afin d'approfondir leur étreinte. Jared l'a repoussa sur les oreillers qu'ils avaient installé au sol. Il posa ses mains par terre en prenant appui sur ses avants bras afin de ne pas l'écraser. Kim glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Jared provoquant des frissons sur sa peau, il se pencha vers l'arrière et de son nez, il repoussa le débardeur de Kim qui soupira plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, il caressa son abdomen jusqu'au bord de son soutien gorge, et Kim ne put empêcher son corps de trembler dû à une certaine appréhension. Jared le ressenti également, il entendit surtout l'affolement de son cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouver dans cette situation et elle était un peu effrayée. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Millie, qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à son petit ami mais elle n'était pas prête à se laisser découvrir de cette façon…Pas encore.

Jared se releva légèrement et vrilla son regard à celui de Kim.

« - Essaye de te détendre…Je ne tenterais rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

Kim serra les paupières.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non…Regarde moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui caressa la joue.

- Je veux que tu profites de ces instants sans en avoir honte, sans en avoir peur, laisse toi aller sans te poser de question mais en aucun cas je ne veux que tu te forces à quoi que ce soit et surement pas pour me faire plaisir tu entends…Je t'aime Kim et c'est sans condition.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Quelques demi-heures plus tard, Kim se changeait dans la salle de bain afin d'aller se coucher. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Jared l'observait, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il se demandait encore, comment il avait pu passer autant de temps loin d'elle, depuis toutes ces années. Il l'a trouvé tellement parfaite, douce, généreuse…Belle…Tellement belle. Elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher d'elle, il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« - Je t'aime.

Kim esquissa un sourire.

- Je peux ?

Jared désigna sa brosse à cheveux et Kim approuva. Dans un geste tendre et délicat, il commença à brosser lentement ses longs cheveux, dans le miroir il vrilla son regard au sien, il y avait tellement d'émotions qui passaient à travers leurs yeux, Kim ressentait pour la première fois l'intensité des sentiments de Jared à son égard, c'était comme si tout d'un coup son imprégnation pour elle, prenait un véritable sens. Ils étaient loin de la Push, loin du lycée, de Darla et de leurs amis, ils étaient seuls dans une très belle chambre d'hotel, et ils s'aimaient. Jared n'attendait rien d'elle si ce n'était son amour aussi pur qu'il pouvait l'être. Kim se retourna, enleva sa brosse des mains de Jared et se saisit de son visage qu'elle attira vers elle afin de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.

- Je t'aime aussi…De tout mon cœur. »

Cette nuit là Jared n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, il passa le plus clair de son temps à la regarder respirer, et rêver, car il l'a voyer bouger légèrement les paupières et ça le faisait sourire.

Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle, pas un seul jour, pas une seule seconde…Il se jura intérieurement que quoi qu'il pourrait advenir de leur futur, il se battrait continuellement pour être avec elle. Et au comble de ce bonheur il se jura qu'il lui offrirait d'autre nuit comme celle-là et plus belle encore.


	9. RETUNR LEXIE

Le week end que Jared et Kim avaient passé à Seattle, avait considérablement resserré leurs liens, à tel point que le week end suivant, il l'a présenta officiellement à la meute, même si elle connaissait déjà la plupart de ses membres. Ils avaient passé un bon moment sur la plage autour du feu.

Au lycée, ils avaient fini par faire taire les racontars, Jared venait la chercher le matin, ils déjeunaient ensembles avec leurs amis et il l'a ramené chez elle en fin de journée. La plupart du temps il restait chez elle pour qu'ils puissent faire leur devoir ensembles ou elle allait chez lui et de temps en temps ils finissaient par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au lendemain. Leurs parents respectifs étaient au courant de leur relation mais de manière non officielle.

Un jour alors que Kim était restée chez Jared pour finir un devoir, il lui avait proposé de rester, elle avait accepté et prévenue ses parents qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard. Elle et Jared avaient regardé un film et ils s'étaient finalement endormis. Le lendemain matin, prise de panique à l'idée de tomber sur les parents de Jared et de se faire remonter les bretelles par les siens, Kim avait tenté de partir discrètement mais au moment où Jared lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour sortir, une voix provenant de la cuisine, les avait interpellées.

« - Il n'est pas question que Kim sorte d'ici sans avoir pris son petit déjeuner…Et ne t'inquiète pas nous avons prévenu tes parents hier soir…Maintenant à table !

La femme qui se tenait dans la cuisine leur servi des crêpes en affichant un immense sourire.

- Ah et je suis Karen la mère de Jared.

Kim lui tendit la main et souriant.

- Et moi je suis Kim. »

Et c'est comme ça que Kim fut présenté officiellement aux parents de son petit ami.

En ce qui concernait ses propres parents Kim avait surtout dû composer avec le retour de sa sœur et ce fut plus que laborieux. Lexie était plus qu'en colère contre le monde entier. Il y avait tellement de dégout, de rancœur et surtout de rage qui émanait de son regard. Elle faisait payer ce qui lui été arrivé à tout le monde. Ses parents l'avaient ramené de New York dans l'espoir qu'elle se bougerait un peu pour s'en sortir mais au lieu de ça, elle se renferma encore plus sur elle-même. Etant sourde, la famille devait communiquer avec elle par langue des signes, or elle ne parlait que si elle n'avait d'autre choix, le reste du temps elle restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre devant la fenêtre, attendant que le temps passe.

Lorsque Kim avait présenté Jared à sa famille, ce fut une véritable catastrophe. Autant les parents de la jeune fille l'accueillir avec gentillesse et prévenance, autant Lexie fut littéralement exécrable. Pourtant Jared avait demandé à Kim de lui apprendre quelques signes afin de pouvoir communiquer avec sa sœur. Mais celle-ci se comporta comme une sale gosse, faisant claquer ses couverts sur la table pour marquer son agacement ou restant le nez plongé dans son assiette, se coupant ainsi de tout espoir de communication. Et la goutte d'eau fut quand elle quitta la table pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans même avoir touché à son assiette. Jared comprenait la situation et Kim ne pouvait pas faire de reproche à sa sœur, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas s'intéresser à la vie des autres alors que la sienne avait été en grande partie gâchée.

Mais plus les jours passaient et pire c'était. Lexie ne mangeait rien et elle ne faisait aucun effort. Elle ne se déplaçait même plus avec son fauteuil roulant et elle maigrissait à vue d'œil, à tel point que le Dr Cullen fut obligeait de lui poser une sonde naso-gastrique afin de pouvoir la nourrir.

Un soir, alors que Jared était venu passé la soirée avec Kim après une de ces patrouilles, Embry et Quil Jr avaient débarqué.

« - On s'est dit que ça vous direz de voir la trilogie de Matrix et de manger des pizzas. »

Et effectivement la soirée fut très agréable, les garçons avaient littéralement dévorés les pizzas et ils s'étaient comportés comme des enfants devant les cascades et les effets spéciaux du film d'action. Les parents de Kim étaient partis sur Seattle et Lexie était restée dans sa chambre.

A un moment donné de la soirée, alors qu'Embry était sur le point de lancer le deuxième film, un énorme bruit résonna dans la maison. Kim tourna rapidement la tête vers la pièce du fond et se précipita vers la chambre de sa sœur. Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, elle eu un hoquet de surprise. Lexie avait très certainement voulu se mettre au lit toute seule, sauf qu'avec le peu de force qu'elle avait dans les jambes, elle avait basculé en avant, s'étalant de tout son long au sol, entraînant avec elle son fauteuil roulant et arrachant par la même occasion la sonde gastrique, ce qui lui avait provoqué un haut le cœur, la faisant vomir.

Kim essaya de reprendre ses esprit et se pencha vers sa sœur afin qu'elle la voit et elle lui signa avec ses doigts.

« - Lexie est-ce que tu as mal à quelque part ?

Sa sœur lui répondit négativement, entre deux crises de larmes.

- D'accord je vais essayer de te relever d'accord.

- Non Kim attend…Tu vas te faire mal au dos…Viens pousse toi.

Les garçons l'avaient suivi quand ils avaient entendu le bruit de la chute de Lexie. Jared s'avança vers elle et s'empara du fauteuil roulant pour le déposer dans le couloir, afin que Kim puisse nettoyer rapidement le visage de sa sœur et le vomit qui traîner sur le sol. Puis Embry lui passa devant et s'empara délicatement de Lexie.

Embry se baissa et glissa une main sous ses genoux et sous ses bras et la releva en la calant contre son torse. Bizarrement Lexie baissa la tête et se cala dans le cou d'Embry, celui-ci la déposa comme une plume sur son lit. Il ne l'a quitta pas des yeux et Kim esquissa un sourire en comprenant ce qui liait maintenant Embry à sa sœur. Elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Jared et celui-ci haussa les épaules.


	10. DEAF BUT NOT BLINF

Le ciel était chargé mais pourtant aucun flocon n'était tombé. Il y avait une odeur particulière dans la région, une odeur de fête qui rendait les habitants heureux et ils en arrivaient à oublier leurs petits tracas du quotidien.

« - Essaye de te redresser…Si tu penches trop en avant, ça te déséquilibre et du coup tu tombes en avant.

- C'est pas si facile, je te rappel que la glace ça glisse !

Kim éclata de rire quand elle perdit une fois de plus l'équilibre. Avec Jared ils étaient partis pour Port Angeles se baladaient, alors que les fêtes de fin d'année se préparaient tranquillement. Jared avait alors eu l'idée de trainer sa petite amie faire quelques tours de patin à glace sur la patinoire extérieure qui se trouvait sur la grande place.

Jared se précipita vers Kim pour l'aider à se relever.

« - Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va ! Je crois que c'est pas pour moi, c'est trop dangereux.

- Tu veux aller boire un chocolat chaud ?

- Avec grand plaisir. »

Ils s'installèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans un petit café où une odeur d'épice leur chatouilla les narines. La serveuse leur apporta leur commande et ils restèrent quelques instants dans le silence, profitant de la vue du ciel chargeait de neige qui ne tarderait pas à tomber, ainsi que de la chaleur d'être l'un près de l'autre, s'aimant encore plus chaque jour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se sentir proche l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose pour profiter de chaque instant, ensembles. C'est pourquoi après avoir terminé leur chocolat chaud ils rentrèrent tranquillement à la maison.

« - Elle penche trop à droite.

Jared était debout sur le tabouret et depuis bientôt dix minutes il essayait tant bien que mal d'installer l'étoile sur le sommet du sapin.

- Là c'est bon, touche plus ! »

Kim lui avait demandé de venir l'aider à installer les différentes décorations de noël. Depuis la cuisine, s'échappait une formidable odeur de biscuit, sa mère et Lexie cuisinaient depuis bientôt quatre heure. La sœur de Kim réapprenait à vivre doucement, le plus normalement possible aux côtés de sa famille et surtout d'Embry.

Le jour de sa chute, Lexie avait bien senti que ce courant électrique qui l'avait touché quand Embry s'était approché d'elle et qu'il l'avait porté. Sur le coup elle n'avait pas su expliqué à quoi c'était dû mais elle avait senti une force nouvelle s'emparer de son corps et puis quelques jours plus tard, elle avait surpris une conversation entre Jared et Kim. Lexie était sourde mais elle parvenait parfaitement à lire sur les lèvres et ce jour là, elle comprit beaucoup de chose. Au départ elle pensait que c'était une blague mais finalement ça expliquait tout.

Embry passait la voir tous les deux jours et c'était toujours le même rituel : il arrivait, l'embrassait sur le sommet de la tête et s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Malgré tout ça, Lexie ressentait toujours autant de haine envers ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui l'a rendait passive, ne faisant aucun effort pour améliorer sa condition, ne serait-ce que pour marcher par exemple.

Alors bien sûr même si elle trouvait Embry gentil et prévenant, elle avait du mal à s'ouvrir à lui et à le laissé pénétrer dans son univers et ça même si elle avait compris ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre.

Du coup quand il venait la voir, elle esquissait un sourire et ça s'arrêtait là. Pour lui, il était là et c'était suffisant. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, l'entendre respirer, lui procurait assez de bonheur pour s'en contenter. La plupart du temps ils regardaient la télé, puis ils prenaient une collation, depuis quelques temps Lexie n'avait plus sa sonde, et plus tard Embry repartait, toujours de la même façon : il se levait, embrassait Lexie sur la tête et passait la porte.

Mais pourtant un jour, ce rituel fut différent. Et ce fut là que tout changea.

_Flash Back_

C'était un mardi, il pleuvait des cordes ce jour là, Embry avait patrouillé plus longtemps que prévu avec Paul et bien évidemment, il arriva en retard chez Lexie.

Celle-ci avait fermé la porte de sa chambre, ne s'attendant plus à le voir arriver mais elle avait tord. Il frappa à la porte, déclenchant le système de lumière qui signalait à Lexie toute personne entrant dans la pièce.

Il l'a trouva allongé sur son lit, dos à la fenêtre, emmitouflé dans un gros gilet beige. Il contourna le lit et s'installa sur le fauteuil placé à côté, après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Pensant que Lexie ne faisait jamais attention à l'heure à laquelle il arrivait chez elle d'habitude, il s'empara de la télécommande sans prononcer un mot et commença le zapping des différentes chaines.

Soudain il sentit une petite main froide se poser sur son avant bras, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Lexie, elle semblait triste.

Elle leva les mains et lui signa quelque chose mais il l'arrêta.

« - Lexie je…Je suis désolé…Je comprends pas…Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as faim ou tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Lexie arrivait à lire sur les lèvres c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Embry ou aucune autre personne sache signer mais en revanche elle, elle n'avait pas utilisé sa voix depuis plus d'un an maintenant et forcément elle ne pouvait pas s'entendre non plus, ça rendait les choses plus compliquées pour elle. Elle secoua la tête négativement pour répondre à Embry. Elle se redressa sur son lit et soupira, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tenue une conversation avec quelqu'un. Devant la détresse de son imprégnée, Embry se leva.

- Je vais te chercher de quoi écrire.

Mais Lexie lui attrapa le bras et s'empara de son ardoise magique et écrivit.

- Pourquoi tu étais en retard ?

Ce dernier fut très surpris par sa question, il s'installa sur son lit et voulut s'emparer de l'ardoise mais elle refusa et lui montra sa bouche avec ses doigts. Embry compris qu'elle arriverait à lire ses mots sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard, j'étais coincé chez un ami.

Lexie écrivit de nouveau mais ses doigts tremblèrent.

- Je me suis inquiétée.

Une boule de tristesse se logea dans la gorge d'Embry.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en apercevrais.

Lexie fronça les sourcils et lui répondit.

- Tu arrives toujours à 16h47, le temps de faire les 17 minutes qui sépare le lycée de la maison, tu poses ton sac près de la porte et quand tu t'approches de moi je me rends compte que ta journée à l'école c'est plutôt bien passé parce que tu as la marque de ton stylo sur le troisième doigt de la main gauche et que ta touche de Fahrenheit du matin c'est apaisée mais aujourd'hui tu n'as pas de marque sur le doigt mais des cernes sous les yeux et tu sens le sapin et le sel de la mer.

Leur regard était fixé l'un à l'autre de manière très intense. Embry soupira.

- J'ai pas été en cours aujourd'hui parce que j'ai du aidé un ami.

- Tu as patrouillé avec Sam ?

En voyant les mots se former sur l'ardoise, Embry haussa les sourcils et son cœur rata un battement. Il releva les yeux vers Lexie.

- Les gens ont tendance à oublié que je suis sourde et non aveugle. J'ai lu sur les lèvres de Kim et Jared une conversation que j'ai trouvé assez dingue et puis après je me suis souvenue des histoires qu'on me racontait quand j'étais petite. Dans le monde, il y a de tout et n'importe quoi, des psychopathes, des gens qui aiment le disco et d'autres encore qui osent porter des salopettes non mais t'imagines ? Alors pourquoi pas des loups garous et des vampires ?...Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il y a plus d'un an j'ai vu ce qu'il y a de pire chez l'homme, alors crois moi je ne m'étonne plus de rien.

Embry esquissa un sourire et croisa ses doigts à ceux de Lexie. Ce contact l'embrasa.

- J'ai patrouillé avec Paul une bonne partie de la nuit et ce matin. Je suis rentré chez moi vers 14h pour dormir un peu et j'ai loupé le réveil pour venir te voir.

Embry avait du mal à croire qu'il avait cette conversation avec Lexie, il l'avait tellement redouté. Ceci étant, ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'elle accepterait qu'il partage sa vie.

- Tu mets un réveil pour venir me voir ?

- Quand il n'y a pas cours oui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Si, tu t'es imprégnée de moi mais pourquoi ?

Embry esquissa un sourire, cette conversation dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

- L'imprégnation ne s'explique pas, la légende dit que pour chaque loup il y a une personne qui lui est prédestinée c'est comme ça. Je sais qu'après tout ce que tu as vécu ça peut être dur à encaisser, je ne te demande rien Lexie.

- Je sais…Je suis désolé d'être si…Moi…J'imagine que dans ce que tu attendais de l'imprégnation ce n'était pas comme ça que tu voyais les choses.

Il leva la main et caressa sa joue.

- C'est encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je ne regrette absolument rien. Mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu refuses de te battre pour retrouver tout ce qu'on t'a enlevé.

- Parce que c'est trop dur…J'ai aimé quelqu'un qui me la fais payé, il m'a tout pris Embry…Je suis sourde et en fauteuil roulant, beau tableau hein ? Je ne peux pas reprendre mes études ni…

Elle désigna l'espace entre eux.

- Vivre une vrai relation tu vois, alors à quoi ça sert ?

Lexie baissa la tête et une larme coula sur sa joue. Embry lui releva le menton.

- Je pense au contraire que tu devrais te battre pour te prouver que ça en vaut la peine justement. Parce que la vie est trop courte pour s'arrêter à cette ardoise ou à ce fauteuil roulant, tu as encore tellement de chose à faire Lexie. S'il n'y avait que les entendant et les valides qui pourraient faire des études, crois moi les universités perdraient beaucoup de potentiel et en ce qui nous concerne, je n'attends rien de toi, je me contenterais de ce que tu pourras me donner.

Lexie hocha la tête.

- Je ne veux pas t'effrayer avec cette idée d'imprégnation.

- Je sais…Je n'ai pas peur de toi ni de ce que tu es et encore moins de ce que tu ressens, c'est juste que mon passé ne facilite pas l'attachement qui pourrait nous lier tous les deux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça viendra mais tu dois te réveiller Lexie, pour toi mais aussi pour ta famille, tu es vivante c'est le principal.

Lexie hocha la tête, alors qu'Embry s'allongea à ses côtés, il lui tapota le bras pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Bon alors je suis peut être en retard mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit pas regarder la suite des aventures de Scoobydoo.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aimes ce dessin animé…J'ai un peu faim, tu peux m'aider à…

Embry lui arrêta le bras.

- Je m'en occupe, allonge toi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexie se cala sur le torse d'Embry tout en grignotant des biscuits et en regardant des dessins animés. Quand elle se rendit compte que son compagnon venait de s'endormir, elle esquissa un sourire, s'empara du téléphone de son loup et envoya un message à la mère d'Embry pour la prévenir.


	11. OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS

« - A votre place je planquerais vite fait ces gâteaux avant que les garçons ne se jettent dessus. »

Les parents de Kim avaient envoyé une invitation aux parents de Jared ainsi qu'à la mère d'Embry afin de les inviter à diner pour le soir du réveillon. La salle à manger était pleine à craquer de cadeaux, de nourriture et des chants de noël résonnaient en fond sonore.

Tout le monde était installé dans le salon, devant la cheminée et le sapin avec un verre de lait de poule à la main. La mère de Lexie s'avança vers elle avec une boîte rouge entre les mains, sa fille ainée parut surprise et leva les mains pour lui signer.

« - Il est pas encore minuit maman.

- Non ce n'est pas un cadeau de noël, c'est le reste de tes affaires qui sont arrivées de NY ce matin.

Le visage de Lexie se ferma aussitôt et elle leva la main pour balancer la boîte à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle tourna son fauteuil roulant et repartie vers sa chambre, visiblement furieuse.

- MAMAN ! T'étais obligée de lui donné ça maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle a laissé tous ça à l'institut…T'aurais dû la balancer à la benne, maintenant elle va faire la gueule toute la soirée.

- Je pensais que ça l'aiderait à se libérer si elle l'a jeté elle-même à la poubelle.

- T'es pas psy maman alors arrête.

- Kim ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère, elle pensait bien faire.

Kim se leva et partit chercher un sac poubelle, elle commença à ramasser ce qu'il y avait au sol et s'arrêta sur une photographie.

- Vous croyez qu'il pense à elle des fois ?

- Là où il est j'espère bien qu'il pense à ce qu'il lui a fait surtout.

- Je suis sûr qu'il l'a aimé pourtant.

- C'était un amour destructeur, pour elle comme pour lui, en six mois de temps je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils ont vraiment été heureux, lui passait son temps à sniffer de la cocaïne et ta sœur à boire, ils n'étaient jamais lucides.

- Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose nos invités ne pas ici pour entendre ces histoires…Kim débarrasse moi ça et va voir si la dinde est prête…Alors Karen comment se passe votre travail à l'hôpital ? »

Kim ramassa les quelques objets qui jonchaient le sol et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Jared sur ses talons. Arrivés dans la pièce, il enlaça sa taille et embrassa son cou. Kim soupira.

« - Désolé pour ma mère, des fois elle ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça personne ne lui en tiendra rigueur…Bon et cette dinde. »

Kim esquissa un sourire et ouvrit le four.

A l'autre bout de la maison, Lexie regardait la nuit tombait sur la Push à travers sa fenêtre. Elle releva la tête quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le système de lumière clignotait. Embry s'avança vers elle, baissa à sa hauteur et lui caressa le genou en lui signant avec ses doigts.

« - Est-ce que ça ca ?

Lexie haussa les épaules et lui répondit. Depuis quelques temps Lexie avait donné quelques cours de langue des signes à son compagnon et cela favorisait grandement leur communication.

- Ma mère a le chic pour plomber l'ambiance.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait volontairement.

- Je sais…C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de repenser à ce qui c'est passé, surtout pas le jour de noël, j'ai pas envie qu'on me rappel que j'ai quitté Justin et abandonné mes études pour l'archétype du musicien torturé et drogué uniquement parce que j'ai fait une crise d'identité. Troy et moi on est resté ensembles que six mois et pourtant il m'a détruite et laissé plus de souvenirs qui si j'étais restée avec lui pendant 20 ans. Il se droguait à la cocaïne pendant que moi je sombrais dans l'alcool, j'ai perdu mes amies, mes possibilités de finir mes études et je me suis coupée de ma famille et le jour où je me suis rendue compte de mes erreurs, Troy n'a pas voulu me laissé partir au point d'avoir failli tuer ma sœur.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça se passerais comme ça.

- Ouais…

- C'est noël Lexie, on devrait en profiter tu crois pas. Tout ça est derrière vous maintenant, tu as fais beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps et Kim est heureuse et vivante, quand à Troy il ne sortira jamais de prison, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Lexie esquissa un sourire.

- De la neige ?...Un noël sans neige c'est pas vraiment un noël.

Embry esquissa un sourire et caressa sa joue.

- Allez viens tout le monde va nous attendre.

Lexie tendit le bras pour le retenir et Embry se rabaissa à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lexie se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu t'es imprégnée de moi et euh je me dis que tu…

Il colla son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Arrête ! On va sortir de cette chambre et profiter du réveillon de noël sans que tu ais prononcé cette phrase qui ne rime à rien, parce que je n'attends RIEN tu comprends, Lexie on a déjà eu cette conversation des milliers fois et on en revient toujours à la même chose, je suis pas pressé.

- Oui mais tu dois trouver ça bizarre de la part d'une fille qui a 22 ans et…

- Arrête ! Je veux plus rien entendre, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi parce qu'après ce que tu as vécu, tu t'es barricadée derrière une épaisse carapace et que tu as énormément de mal à t'en débarrasser même avec moi. Mais peu importe le temps que ça prendra, j'ai pas besoin que tu te forces à quoi que ce soit pour moi et surtout pas parce que je me suis imprégné de toi, ça n'engage rien si ce n'est à profiter de chaque instant qu'on peut passer ensembles.

- Je suis bien avec toi et parfois je me dis que ça pourrait être encore mieux mais je…J'y arrive pas, je…

- Chut…Pourquoi est-ce que tu te prends la tête ? T'as pas besoin de te poser tout un tas de question, je suis à toi…Pour toujours…Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra tout seul.

Embry soupira.

- Bon est-ce qu'on peut y aller ou est-ce qu'il y a encore autre chose qui te turlupines ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- Ça…

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Lexie se pencha en avant de caressa le nez d'Embry avec le sien, un frisson le parcourus. Les lèvres de sa compagne se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, Embry ne voulait absolument pas brusquer Lexie, surtout pas avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. C'est vrai que de temps en temps il aurait aimé se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, au point qu'en rentrant chez lui après avoir passé la journée ou la nuit à ses côtés, il devait libérer son esprit sous une bonne douche froide à la maison, mais en aucun cas il ne voulait lui mettre la pression. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant, sa précédente relation avait été simple et logique, il avait rencontré Maria au lycée, ils étaient tombés amoureux et avaient découvert leurs corps mutuellement, sans chichis, et puis comme la plupart des lycéens ils s'étaient quittés en douceur.

- T'es pas obligé de faire ça Lexie.

Elle leva le bras et lui montra une branche de gui.

- Maintenant oui. »

Embry esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha d'elle, il glissa une main sur sa joue avant de porter ses lèvres aux siennes. Dans un geste lente et tendre, il l'embrassa et Lexie laissa échapper un soupir de bien être.

Quelques instants plus tard tout le monde était installé à table et dégusté la fameuse dinde de noël, entre anecdotes et éclats de rire, le repas se passait beaucoup mieux que ce que Kim avait pu espérer. Après mangé, minuit sonna et la distribution de cadeaux commença. Entre cd, dvd, parfum et vêtements tout y passa mais surtout des cadeaux très significatifs pour certains.

Kim tendit une petite boîte bleue à Jared qui découvrit une montre avec à son dos une date très significative : le jour de son imprégnation pour elle. Il leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire.

« - Merci…Tiens.

Il lui tendit une boîte de velours rouge et Kim eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur.

- Elles sont magnifiques Jared.

- Lexie m'a aidé à les choisir, c'est dingue ce qu'il peut y avoir comme choix dans une bijouterie.

Sa petite amie se leva et vint l'embrasser avant de s'installer sur ses genoux et de faire un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

- Hé vous deux ! Faut vous embrasser vous êtes sous le gui !

Les parents de Jared qui venaient de rejoindre le salon, se regardèrent en rigolant avant de s'embrasser.

- Beurk !

Les rires fusèrent de toute part puis Lexie s'approcha d'Embry avec une enveloppe dans la main et lui signa avec ses doigts.

- C'est pas grand-chose, j'avais pas vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'il fallait t'offrir.

Il glissa son nez dans le creux de son cou.

- J'avais rien besoin.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les quatre places pour le prochain concert de Green Day à Los Angeles.

- Tu pourras y emmener tes amis.

- T'es folle.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue en riant avant de lui tendre un paquet carré et dur. Lexie l'ouvrit et découvrit un coffret détente.

- Je me suis dit que ça te ferais du bien de prendre un peu soin de toi, tu pourras y trainer Kim, je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer ce faire chouchouter…Y à même des massages relaxant au chocolat, t'imagine ! »

Une fois les échanges de cadeaux terminés, les conversations reprirent de part et d'autres de la pièce, puis Jared et Kim entrainèrent Embry et Lexie dans le jardin.

Richard Akalah avait installé plusieurs transats et décoré tous le jardin avec des lumières de noël, Kim et Jared s'emmitouflèrent dans une grosse couverture et s'installèrent sur une chaise longue. Embry s'approcha de Lexie et la porta jusque sur l'autre siège, il s'installa contre elle, alors que leurs parents respectifs les rejoignirent. Karen, la mère de Jared leur distribua une tasse de chocolat chaud et comme pour marquer la fin de cette soirée si spéciale, les flocons commencèrent à tomber. Jared resserra son étreinte autour de Kim et glissa son nez jusqu'à son oreille.

« - Joyeux Noël Kim.

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire.

- Joyeux Noël. »

A l'autre bout du jardin les parents échangèrent des embrassades et Embry caressa les cheveux de Lexie qui venait de s'endormir.


	12. TRYING TO UNDERSTAND

Une musique douce résonnait dans la pièce, une odeur épicée et chaude enveloppait l'air ambiant. Kim laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Elle et sa sœur avaient finalement décidé de faire cette journée détente juste après les fêtes de noël et juste avant les fêtes du réveillon. Kim se sentait bien, heureuse et comblée, sa relation avec Jared se déroulait à merveille et sa sœur semblait plus sereine, sa kiné se passait bien, Lexie arrivait à faire quelques pas dans la journée et surtout elle souriait davantage.

Elles avaient commencé cette journée par un bon petit déjeuner sur la terrasse emmitouflé dans de grosses couvertures, Kim avait organisé cette journée de manière à ce que ça sœur puisse en profiter un maximum, elles avaient besoin de se retrouver toutes les deux. Leurs parents avaient plus que surpris de les voir dehors par un froid pareil et puis finalement ils étaient venus les rejoindre.

Elles étaient parties se changer et avaient pris la route pour Port Angeles pour se rendre dans un institut beauté. Entre gommage, enveloppement d'algues, manucure, pédicure, soins du visage et épilation, elles avaient fait la totale. Entre deux soins elles avaient parlé de chose et d'autre, musique, films, livres, mode…Puis elles étaient parties chez le coiffeur juste à côté.

Elles avaient déjeuné dans un petit restaurant italien et beaucoup parlé.

« - Alors comment ça se passe entre Jared et toi ?

- Il y a encore quelques temps je n'avais pas à me poser certaines questions.

- Et maintenant tu t'en pose trop.

Kim esquissa un sourire.

- Millie dit la même chose…Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne me sens pas encore assez à l'aise pour…

- Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Jared ?

- Il me dit qu'il n'est pas pressé.

Lexie leva les yeux au ciel et continua à signer avec ses doigts.

- Ah les Quileutes…Tous les mêmes.

Kim éclata de rire.

- En fait j'ai peur qu'il se lasse d'attendre.

- Il t'aime…Il t'attendra.

- Comment ça c'est passé pour toi ?

Lexie soupira.

- A l'époque j'étais avec Justin alors c'était différent, il était très attentionné et prévenant, il était très tendre, il ne m'a jamais brusqué. Il m'a découverts doucement et puis on était novice tout les deux ça facilitait les choses. C'est après que ça c'est compliqué…Je l'ai quitté pour Troy, c'était très différent et puis j'avais aucune limite à cette époque et comme j'étais tous le temps bourrée, ça m'allait.

Kim pinça les lèvres.

- Est-ce que c'était si mal que ça ?

- Non pas mal, juste différent Justin ne me demandais jamais rien alors que Troy exigeait beaucoup de chose mais…

Elle agita la main.

- Tout ça c'est du passé. Tu ne dois pas te prendre la tête, Jared est un mec cool, ça se passera bien.

Kim termina son plat et regarda attentivement sa sœur.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Je te sens plus sereine et plus heureuse depuis qu'Embry est entré dans ta vie.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- C'est l'imprégnation !

- Ça te rend radieuse.

- Arrête…Il est gentil et très généreux et…

- Il est canon, c'est normal c'est un loup garou…Mais je ne parlais pas de sa façon d'être, on parlait de mes questions multiples sur ma relation avec Jared, mais finalement tu as presque les mêmes en ce qui concerne Embry.

- En fait c'est juste que du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, j'arrive pas à me souvenir ce que ça fait d'être aimée et désirée et encore moins respectée. Et même si Embry est le mec le plus beau, gentil et prévenant qui soit, je ne peux pas m'empêché d'avoir peur de ce qui pourrait arriver entre nous, parce que j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment faire, ni comme être et puis j'ai un peu honte de mon passé, j'ai l'impression d'être salie Kim. Alors face à tous ça, je me dis qu'Embry ne devrait pas avoir envie de moi, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Tes conseils pour moi se valent pour toi Lexie, tes erreurs passées ne doivent pas entraver ton avenir avec Embry. Et je suis sûr que si tu lui parlais de tout ça, il comprendrait mais…

Kim se leva.

- Tout ces bons conseils ne serviront à rien si on ne fait pas un petit tour à la boutique de lingerie. »

Kim avait donc entraîné sa sœur dans la boutique de lingerie de Port Angeles. Elles riaient ensembles devant toutes ces fanfreluches qui ne leur correspondaient pas vraiment mais après une demi-heure de recherches elles finirent par trouver leur bonheur. En fin d'après midi elles rentrèrent à la maison et s'installèrent sur le canapé avec dvd et pop corn pour savourer un moment de complicité perdu depuis si longtemps.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés aux préparatifs des fêtes du réveillon, le groupe de quileutes ayant décidé de fêter ça sur la plage afin de profiter du feu d'artifice tiré depuis le port de Forks.

Lexie faisait d'énorme progrès ces derniers temps, surtout avec sa kiné, elle essayait de marcher le plus souvent possible avec ses béquilles mais du coup ça la gêné pour parler avec ses mains, en conclusion elle se demandait de plus en plus si l'intervention chirurgicale, qui consistait à lui poser un implant au nouveau du cerveau pour lui permettre d'entendre de nouveau presque normalement, ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Alors qu'entre Kim et Jared tout semblait se passer pour le mieux, entre Lexie et Embry c'était plus compliqué. Lexie se posait beaucoup de question concernant sa relation avec lui surtout parce que son précédent petit ami n'était pas un model de vertus, elle ne savait pas comment agir avec Embry et c'est la raison pour laquelle, un incident se produisit la veille du réveillon.

Ce jour là, Embry et Lexie se trouvaient chez ce dernier, ils avaient regardé la télé, joué au scrabble, ils avaient beaucoup ris puis Lexie avait aidé son compagnon à faire ses devoirs et ce fut à ce moment qu'Embry lui suggéra de reprendre ses études par correspondance avec la face de Seattle.

« - Je sais pas, j'ai arrêté mes études y a plus d'un an maintenant…

- Et alors y a des gens qui reprennent leurs études à 40 ou 50 ans. Si tu réfléchis tu n'as pas perdu tant que ça et puis tu es assez intelligente pour y arriver…Refais une demande et tu verras bien ce qu'ils te diront.

- Oui…Je risque rien en tout cas…Je vais y réfléchir. ».

Lexie esquissa un sourire.

Embry se leva pour commencer à ranger ses affaires et Lexie le suivit dans sa tâche, il esquissa un sourire car depuis quelques temps elle faisait tellement de progrès que ça le rendait très fier d'elle. Lexie croisa son regard amusa et lui signa.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?

- Je viens de me rendre compte que tu es presque aussi grande que moi.

- Presque…Et tu sais ce qu'on dit tout ce qui est petit est mignon.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu es plus que mignonne. »

Embry lia ses lèvres aux siennes dans un geste très tendre mais cette tendresse laissa rapidement place à plus que ça. Ils leurs fallait plus d'intensité, Lexie colla son corps à celui d'Embry qui soupira de bien être alors que son cœur s'emballait. Il glissa ses mains chaudes sur ses hanches, à la limite de son chemisier et son pouce vint caresser sa peau qui s'électrisa à son contact. Le cœur de Lexie sembla bondir hors de sa poitrine alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait davantage. Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds afin de crocheter ses mains autour de la nuque d'Embry, ce qui eu pour but de coller son bassin au sien et d'y créer une friction, involontaire certes mais que tout deux ressentir intensément. Embry grogna de plaisir et très vite il s'éloigna d'elle.

Il serra les paupières et tenta de retrouver un souffle régulier, Lexie quand à elle, s'appuya contre le bureau derrière elle afin de reprendre ses esprits. Embry la regarda et lui signa.

« - Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Sans un mot de plus il sortit de la pièce laissant Lexie seule face à ses réflexions, à savoir que : petit un, il avait terriblement envie d'elle, petit deux, il luttait pour ne pas céder et petit trois, il en était très frustré.

Elle s'installa sur le lit, soupira et ferma les paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés, il était revenu avec sa veste sur le dos et ses clefs de voiture en main. Embry déplaça une mèche des cheveux de sa compagne, derrière son oreille.

« - Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et attrapa rapidement ses lèvres mais Embry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il l'a repoussa.

- Arrête s'il te plait…Viens on y va.

Il voulut se lever mais Lexie était contre, elle l'attira vers elle et le repoussa vers le lit avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui et de se réapproprier ses lèvres. Embry lui empoigna les bras et se releva légèrement en vrillant ses yeux aux siens.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête mais…

Lexie arrêta sa phrase d'un geste et lui signa.

- Tais-toi ! Et laisse-moi faire. »

Assis tout les deux sur le lit, leurs regards se défiaient. Embry hésitaient, elle le sentait et du coup elle en profita. Elle lui retira sa veste et empoigna le bas de son tee shirt et sans même lui laisser le temps de protester elle, le lui enleva. Ses lèvres se jetèrent sur les siennes de manières effrontées et Embry n'avait aucune possibilité de la repousser. Foutue imprégnation, il n'avait aucune force face à elle et elle le savait très bien.

Satisfaite, Lexie le repoussa et la tête d'Embry s'affaissa sur les oreillers, elle se décala sur le côté et retira son chemisier pour se retrouver un débardeur. Elle attrapa le bouton du jean de son compagnon et l'ouvrit sans ménagement.

Elle détestait la façon dont elle se comportait, elle détestait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais elle avait bien appris sa leçon avec Troy, il l'avait bien formé, trop bien même. Il ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix, il n'avait jamais fait en sorte qu'elle aime ça. Mais les hommes appréciaient, alors si ça pouvait aider Embry à apaiser un peu sa frustration, pourquoi pas ?

Elle ne l'entendait pas mais les gémissements d'Embry ne laissaient pas de doute sur le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Sa langue jouait avec lui, ses petites dents lui donnaient quelques à-coups frissonnants et le fait de buter au fond de sa gorge était totalement grisant. Troy l'avait vraiment bien formé, ses coups de langues étaient donnés de manière précise et sa cadence était calculée. Elle savait que c'était bien parce qu'elle le senti trembler et elle sut aussi qu'elle avait réussi quand il se contracta.

Cette dernière partie fut plus compliquer pour elle, car même si Troy l'y avait habitué, elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué que c'était ça la finalité d'une fellation mais pour elle c'était plutôt un supplice de plus, surtout en sachant que Troy avait un gout atroce. Mais peu importait son ressenti c'était comme ça qu'elle devait finir Embry, donc dans un dernier coup de langue, elle lui permit de se libérer définitivement.

Sa gorge se paralysa pendant quelques secondes, elle serra les paupières et avala, une nausée essaya de s'emparer de son être mais elle l'a repoussa rapidement, surtout parce qu'Embry avait un meilleur gout.

Elle ne l'avait peut être pas entendu gémir pendant l'acte ni même pousser un son rauque et puissant à la fin mais elle savait qu'il avait apprécié surtout en le voyant lutter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se releva légèrement et parsema son abdomen et son torse de tendre baiser mais au moment où elle voulut l'embrasser sur les lèvres, il l'a repoussa. Elle haussa les sourcils en guise de surprise alors qu'Embry se releva du lit, il referma son pantalon et prit appui sur le bureau en serrant les paupières fortement.

Lexie se réinstalla sur le lit dans un état de totale incompréhension. Il se retourna avec une expression furieuse dans le regard, il se pencha vers le lit pour attraper dans un geste de rage, son tee shirt, il l'enfila et vrilla son regard à celui de Lexie, qui lui signa.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était pas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

- Je voulais t'aider…Je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de te frustrer à ce point là et…

- Mais c'est pas vrai tu le fais exprès ma parole…Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça que j'attends…Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui peut nous lier tout les deux…

- Pour l'instant je ne peux pas te donner…

- MAIS ARRET LEXIE…ARRET AVEC ÇA…Je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec Troy bon sang, quand je t'ai dit que je n'attendais rien de toi, ce n'était pas des conneries…Je n'attends strictement rien de toi et sûrement pas ça.

- Désolé je pensais bien faire…Et puis ça t'as plus non ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'éprouver du plaisir pour ce genre de chose si toi ça te dégoute.

Elle regarda étonné.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai bien vu la tête que tu faisais, ça te dégoutais.

- On s'en fiche de ça, du moment que toi tu apprécies.

Embry esquissa un sourire.

- Est-ce que c'est ça que Troy t'as mis dans la tête : Mets toi à quatre pattes, aspire et avale ?

Lexie se leva du lit et gifla Embry de toutes les forces dont elle disposait, même si cela n'eut aucun effet sur son compagnon. Leurs regards se transpercèrent et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- J'aurais préféré un merci plutôt que des insultes.

- Je te remercierais pas pour quelques choses que tu t'es forcé à faire et sur lequel je n'ai eu aucun contrôle et ça tu l'as très compris…Si tu crois honnêtement que c'est le sexe qui doit nous lier, alors je peux t'assurer que tu n'as strictement rien compris à ce qu'il y a entre nous, ni à quoi consiste l'imprégnation…Tu as fait ça uniquement pour te rassurer toi, je suis désolé mais moi j'adhère pas.

Lexie tourna la tête et signa une dernière chose à Embry.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Depuis la voiture Lexie envoya un message à sa sœur afin qu'elle l'a « réceptionne » devant la maison. En arrivant, Kim l'aida à sortir de la voiture, Embry voulu les aider, mais en voyant Lexie dégageait son bras de celui de son compagnon, elle comprit qu'il c'était passé quelque chose. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Lexie poussa sa sœur dans le couloir et claqua la porte avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, en larme.

Sans prononcer un seul Embry quitta la maison devant le regard interrogateur de Kim. Il repartit chez lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre où il balança tout ce qui se trouvait sur bureau.


	13. QUILEUTES NEW YEAR

Le vent semblait s'être calmé, Sam et le reste de la meute se trouvaient sur la plage afin de préparer comme il se doit la soirée du nouvel an qui aurait lieu ce soir.

« - On aurait du lui dire de faire au moins six fournées de plus, y aura jamais assez de cookies pour la soirée.

- Paul…On a prévu un barbecue je te signale.

- Et alors ?

Le chef de la meute s'approcha d'Embry.

- T'as toujours pas l'intention de me dire ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Lexie hier ?

- Oh oh vous vous êtes disputés ?

- La ferme Jared !...C'est pas important Sam.

- Ça l'est assez pour que tu nous ais chanté l'hymne nationale huit fois d'affiler pendant la patrouille d'hier soir afin qu'on ne sache pas à quoi tu penses.

- Désolé…Disons qu'on a eu une longue journée et que ça c'est mal fini…Mais c'est rien.

- T'es arrivé en retard pour ta ronde…T'as jamais été en retard !

- Bon tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plait. »

Sam leva les mains en guise de capitulation et Embry balança le rondin de bois qu'il tenait dans ses mains dans un geste de rage.

… … … …

Kim s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et signa à Lexie.

« - Je vais sur la plage rejoindre les garçons…On va préparer le feu de camp pour ce soir…Tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Non je préfère finir mon livre.

- Lexie…

- N'insiste pas Kim s'il te plait.

- Comme tu veux, tu sais où me joindre si t'as besoin. »

… … … …

A peine arrivée sur la plage, Kim vit Jared se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Oh si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir, ils me rendent dingo ceux là.

Kim mêla son rire à celui de son petit ami.

- Discrètement, dis moi comment va Lexie, parce qu'Embry c'est pas la joie.

- Elle broie du noir mais elle est tellement têtue…Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, elle veut pas en parler.

- Super…Bon viens on va finir de décharger la voiture. »

… … … …

Le groupe ayant fini d'installer le campement pour la soirée à venir, chacun se sépara afin de se préparer à changer d'année. Mais Embry n'avait pas la tête à se retrouver seul chez lui, il prit alors la route pour aller retrouver Lexie, il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir et ça le rongeait d'être ainsi séparé de son imprégnée.

Il se gara dans l'allée et se posta directement à la porte de la chambre de Lexie qui se trouvait être l'ancien garage de la famille Akalah. Il hésita à enclencher le système de signalement, il poussa alors la porte et resta appuyer contre le chambranle de celle-ci. Lexie se trouvait assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle écrivait dans un grand carnet, il resta là à l'observer pendant quelques instants. Il la voyait très concentré, jusqu'au moment où elle s'agaça et balança son stylo sur son lit avant de pousser son carnet d'un geste sec et de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Elle se frotta le visage et Embry aperçut quelques larmes s'échapper sur ses joues. Il s'avança dans la pièce et appuya sur l'interrupteur qui signala sa présence à sa compagne. Celle-ci releva la tête et essuya ses larmes en apercevant le visage de son visiteur.

Embry s'approcha de son imprégnée et s'installa sur le lit en face d'elle. Une fois assis, il attrapa son carnet et regarda son intitulé.

« Thomas de Quincey a écrit dans Essais sur les poètes : il y a tout d'abord la littérature de la connaissance, et secondement la littérature de la puissance. La fonction de la première est d'enseigner, la fonction de la seconde est d'émouvoir. Etude par Alexandra Akalah. »

« - C'est ta dissertation de réinscription à la fac ?

Lexie lui arrache le carnet des mains et le balança sur son bureau.

- Je croyais que tu étais sur la plage en train de préparer le feu de camp ?

- C'étais le cas mais on n'a terminé plus tôt alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle Lexie.

- De la façon dont tu m'as traité hier soir ?

Embry se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque en soupirant.

- J'ai essayé de te repousser…au début mais j'ai rapidement laissé tomber. L'idée de mon imprégnation pour toi n'était qu'une excuse bidon. En fait j'ai été faible, j'en ai profité et c'est ce qui m'a fait péter les plombs, parce que je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su gérer la situation…Je te demande pardon.

Embry se leva et rejoignit Lexie au milieu de la pièce.

- J'ai déconné c'est vrai, j'aurais pas du te laisser faire et tu as tout à fait le droit d'être en colère contre moi pour les horreurs que je t'ai dites hier soir…Mais si tu veux entendre la vérité, oui ça m'a plus, parce que, oui je suis frustré et oui j'ai terriblement envie de toi parce que tu es toi, parce que je me suis imprégnée, parce que tu es atrocement belle, parce que je t'aime parce que…Je pourrais te trouver tout un tas de raison…Mais ça n'excusera pas ce que je t'ai dit hier et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé…Tu n'étais pas prête faire ça.

- Je voulais te faire plaisir, je me suis dit que ça apaiserait un peu la tension.

- Je sais mais ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Embry lui tourna le dos et retourna s'assoir sur le lit, il releva la tête et vrilla son regard à celui de Lexie.

- Tu as tord de croire que les choses doivent se dérouler comme lorsque tu étais avec Troy…Je ne suis pas lui et j'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses le comprendre et me faire confiance.

Lexie secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est difficile de retrouver confiance en moi ou en qui que ce soit d'autre après tout ce qu'il m'a fait enduré.

- Raconte-moi.

- Non…

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'en parle jamais mais ça m'aiderait à comprendre et ça m'éviterait peut être de faire des conneries.

Lexie esquissa un petit sourire et soupira, elle prit appui sur le bureau derrière elle et serra les paupières.

- Je saurais même pas par quoi commencer.

- Peut être par les raisons qui ton pousser à rompre avec Justin.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Justin et moi on était très proche et tout semblait tellement idyllique. Notre histoire se passait bien, mes études se passaient bien…Tout semblait tellement parfait et tellement tracé…J'en ai eu marre de tout ça, j'en ai eu marre de jouer à la petite étudiante modèle qui ne sortait jamais et qui ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'à ses études alors j'ai pris la décision de changer de route, je voulais casser cette image.

Lexie pouffa de rire.

- J'ai radicalement tout changé. J'ai rencontré Troy lors d'un concert dans un bar miteux de Seattle. On a discuté, on a bu quelques verres et ensuite je me souviens plus très bien…On a terminé la soirée chez lui, la suite n'a été qu'un simple écran de fumée. Je voulais braver tous mes interdits et Troy était le mec idéal. Musicien rebelle et torturé, cheveux long et tatoué, et en échec scolaire ça semblait parfait comme plan. Ça à marché, plus que je ne l'espérais. Troy avait de la ressource, mon initiation aux alcools forts a été plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait, et le reste à suivi, les soirées qui se terminaient à pas d'heure, les joints, la cocaïne, les gueules de bois…Tout ça c'était un jeu et ça me plaisait. Et puis il y avait le sexe, Troy a fait de moi une véritable trainée, je pourrais rivaliser avec les meilleures putes de Rodéo Drive si je voulais.

- Troy t'a manipulé…Tu n'es pas comme ça.

Lexie haussa les épaules et poursuivit.

- Je voulais qu'il me fasse du mal…Quand il me demandait de dépasser mes limites ça me plaisait même si ça me faisait souffrir parce que je voulais qu'il m'aime à n'importe quel prix, de toute façon la plupart du temps j'étais tellement ivre que je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il me faisait, j'en avais juste une vague idée quand je découvrais les bleus. Tout ce qu'il me demandait je le faisais…J'avais besoin de lui et tous les conseils qu'il me donnait je les appliquais parce que je pensais que de cette manière il me donnerait encore plus d'attention. Il me disait comment marcher, comment m'habiller, comment me comporter, ça lui plaisait que je sois effrontée et vulgaire.

Lexie essuya une larme qui coula sur sa joue.

- La petite étudiante modèle qui aimait tellement ses études a finit par disparaître, et quand j'ai voulu récupérer ma vie d'avant c'était trop tard. Il a tout détruit en moi…Tout…Tout ce en quoi je croyais. Et puis un matin je me suis réveillée et je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. Il m'avait coupé de ma famille, de mes amis et de mes études. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Ce matin là j'ai appelé Kim pour qu'elle m'aide à récupérer mes affaires mais ça a mal tourné. On été en train de faire mes valises quand Troy est arrivé, il était en colère…Très en colère.

Lexie souffla fortement avant de continuer à signer.

- Il a d'abord tiré sur Kim…Elle a pris une balle dans la poitrine et deux dans l'abdomen…Je me souviens d'avoir entendu mon cri mais tout de suite après j'ai ressenti une violente douleur à la tête…Il m'a donné un coup avec une batte de base-ball et ensuite il m'a tiré dessus.

Lexie leva sa main et déboutonna son chemisier, laissant apparaître son soutien gorge ainsi qu'une cicatrice au milieu de sa poitrine et une plus petite au dessus de son sein gauche.

- Ma sœur a passé 6 semaines en réanimation branchée à un respirateur artificiel, luttant pour sa vie alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à personne, elle a passé quatre mois à l'hôpital à cause de moi…Ma petite sœur a failli mourir à cause de mes erreurs.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça se passerait comme ça.

- Je suis morte Embry pendant quinze longue minutes…Je suis sourde et j'ai failli ne plus jamais pouvoir remarcher…Troy m'a tué de toutes les façons possible et imaginable, il m'a tué.

Lexie laissa un flot de larmes s'échapper.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus douloureux ?...C'est moi qui ai été le chercher…Dans ce bar, c'est moi qui l'ai approché…C'est moi.

Elle éclata en sanglot alors qu'Embry l'a rejoignit près du bureau pour l'enlacer. Il la serra fortement contre lui alors qu'il sentait les soubresauts de son corps. Il s'éloigna quelque peu afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai fait une énorme erreur de jugement hier soir mais je te promets de ne jamais te faire de mal, tu entends ? Jamais Lexie…Je t'aime et je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu puisses réapprendre à vivre une relation à deux de manière tout à fait normale, sans débauche et sans condition…Pardonne-moi pour hier.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

… … … …

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le groupe était réuni sur la plage pour fêter le réveillon du nouvel an.

« - Mais arrête de grignoter bon sang, si tu continus on aura plus rien à manger.

- J'avais dis à Sam de prévoir plus de choses.

- On avait dis un barbecue Paul, pas un banquet…C'est pas possible de manger autant.

Jared esquissa un sourire.

- C'est pour mieux attraper les méchants mon enfant !

Kim éclata de rire alors que son petit ami l'enlaça tendrement.

- Tu es prête à passer à la nouvelle année ?

- Avec toi oui. »

… … … …

« - Oui c'était pas mal, mais personnellement je préfère la version contemporaine disons que y a un côté plus philosophique, en même temps je dis ça mais Princeton offrait deux cursus différent pour la littérature.

- Ouais donc c'est différent de la fac de Seattle, ils n'ont qu'un seul cursus de littérature…Je crois que UCLA en Californie propose le même format que Princeton.

- UCLA est la meilleure fac en matière de Littérature.

Rachel et Kim parlaient des études alors que le feu de camp brillait dans la nuit, les garçons avaient littéralement dévoré la nourriture qu'ils avaient préparée.

- Tu rigoles les Spurs ? Non surement pas.

- Tu ne peux pas soutenir les Kniks c'est pas possible.

- Ils ont une bonne cote dans la NBA.

- Je rêve.

- Hé regardez qui est là.

Le groupe tourna la tête pour apercevoir Embry et Lexie qui arrivaient sur la plage.

- On vous a ramenez le dessert…Crème glacée ?

- Oh la vache ouais.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim.

- Oh je suis sûr que tu vas te laisser tenter par quelques cuillères chérie.

- Seulement s'il y a du chocolat. »

Lexie s'installa près de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant, elle semblait plus sereine. Le reste de la soirée fut joyeuse, entre éclat de rire et cuillères de crème glacée, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous à l'approche de la sonnerie marquant le début d'une nouvelle année.

Le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne explosa et Sam entreprit de remplir les verres de chacun, Jared se leva et farfouilla dans le sac des provisions et balança à Lexie une bouteille de soda, elle le remercia d'un clin d'œil.

« - Bon oh Grand Alpha tu te lances dans un discours de fin d'année ou pas ?

- Non, je vais juste vous dire que je suis très fier de notre famille…Qui fait le décompte.

Paul tapota sur son téléphone et l'image d'une horloge apparu.

- Attention connexion…5…

Chacun esquissa un sourire. Kim serra la main de sa sœur et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui signer.

- Je t'aime !

- A notre nouvelle année.

Elles firent tinter leur verre et Jared embrassa sa belle-sœur sur la joue avant de serrer sa petite amie contre lui.

- 4…

Sam et Emily se regardèrent alors que Paul chatouillait Rachel, Nessie et Jacob étaient au téléphone avec les Cullen.

- 3…

Seth, Quil, Leah, Brady et Colin discutaient des derniers jeux vidéo qui sortiraient l'année prochaine.

- 2…

Embry planta son regard dans celui de Lexie.

- Je t'aime Lexie.

- Moi aussi.

Elle glissa son nez dans son cou pour respirez son odeur.

- 1…

Au loin un feu d'artifice éclata baignant la baie de la Push d'une lumière colorée. Chacun se leva et s'embrassa en souhaitant une bonne année.

- Alors qui commence ?

Sam leva son verre.

- Epouser Emily.

- Tu te mouilles pas beaucoup là.

- Hé c'est une résolution !

- Emy ?

- Convaincre mon futur mari de faire un enfant.

- Oh oh !

- A moi, me laisser pousser les cheveux.

- LEAH ! T'es déjà assez poilue.

- Très drôle Seth, c'est quoi t'as résolution ?

- Avoir mon permis.

- T'as plutôt intérêt j'en ai marre de t'emmener partout.

Brady et Colin se résolurent à devenir des loups garous plus indépendant lors de leurs patrouilles. Nessie qui ne buvait que du sang animal jura qu'elle se laisserait convaincre de manger un hamburger, avec frites précisa Paul. Jacob quand à lui décida de céder à sa passion et de racheter une nouvelle épave de voiture pour la retaper. Paul et Rachel se résolurent à emménager ensembles.

- Et vous deux ?

Lexie leva son verre.

- Objectifs de cette nouvelle année : sans béquille et avec implant et peut être que je me réinscrirais à la fac, on verra. Et surtout…Retrouver confiance en moi.

Elle se tourna vers Embry et esquissa un sourire.

- Ouhou…

- La ferme Jared.

Embry se pencha pour embrasser sa compagne.

- L'année passé m'a offert la plus belle des surprises alors ma résolution c'est de pouvoir te rendre heureuse le plus possible et peut être m'acheter cette nouvelle console dont tous le monde parle. Kim c'est quoi pour toi ?

- Savoir danser le madison.

Jared éclata de rire.

- D'accord pour moi ce sera de partager plus de dessert au Fairemont Hotel avec toi. Je t'aime. »

Kim scella ses lèvres à celles de son petit ami et la soirée se termina sous les éclats de rire alors que le feu d'artifice laissait place aux étoiles.


	14. HOLLYWOOD

Après les fêtes de fin d'année, le quotidien des habitants de Forks était revenu à l'identique, à commencer par la reprise des cours au lycée. Et lors du premier week end, Embry emmena Lexie, Jared et Kim assister au concert de Green Day à Los Angeles.

Ils avaient pris l'avion le vendredi soir afin de pouvoir pleinement profiter d'un samedi et d'un dimanche sous le soleil de la Californie. Arriver à l'aéroport ils avaient loué une voiture afin de se rendre au centre ville pour déposer leurs bagages à leur hotel.

« - Mais c'est normal tu conduis comme une vieille dame.

- Arrête tes conneries je suis à 70 sur une route limitée à 60.

- 90 c'est la traduction de 60, tu ne savais pas ?

- C'est TA traduction, espèce de chauffard !

Ils venaient à peine de quitter l'aéroport, que Kim et Lexie se chamaillèrent sur leur façon respective de conduire. L'ainée des sœurs pensait que la cadette était trop lente sur la route. Et c'était bon de les entendre ses chamailler, après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé.

- Tu t'es faite dépasser par un corbillard.

- Ben il était peut être pressé d'aller chercher son nouveau client qui sait.

- OH JE REVE. »

Leur hotel était miteux mais c'était un compromis évident puisqu'ils voulaient avant tout profiter de leur week end à LA, shopping et concert au menu, ils ne voulaient rien raté.

« - Bon c'est pas le Plazza mais ça devrait nous convenir pour nos deux nuits ici.

- Vous êtes malades, on va pas rester là quand même, on va attraper de l'urticaire et je vous parle pas de la salle de bain…Il est hors de question que je prenne ma douche là dedans.

- Oh fait un effort Kim c'est que pour deux nuits.

- Jared, regarde moi et dis moi honnêtement que tu es prêt à dormir dans ces draps.

- Non mais ton petit ami très intelligent à pensé à tout, à savoir…

Il se retourna et désigna quatre sacs noir posé près de la porte d'entrée.

- Des sacs de couchage.

Lexie esquissa un sourire.

- Le problème est réglé. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexie entraîna Embry dans une petite supérette afin d'acheter de quoi manger pour leur premier soir en ville. Le groupe avait l'intention de manger quelque chose de plus élaboré durant les deux autres jours de leur voyage, mais pour l'instant ils étaient fatigués par le trajet en avion et en voiture.

« - Alors chips ou bretzel ?

Lexie souria.

- Je pense qu'on va mourir de faim.

Embry se retourna et s'approcha de sa petite pour glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Dans ce cas c'est toi que je vais dévorer.

- Hum miam. »

Leurs rires s'entremêlèrent et après avoir payé leurs achats, ils repartirent vers l'hotel.

Jared s'installa sur le sol enveloppé dans un des sacs de couchage et alluma la télé qui grésilla.

« - Oh une tempête de neige !

Kim sortit de la salle de bain vêtue de son pyjama au moment où son petit ami balançait la télécommande à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je te jure que si je vois ne serait ce qu'un seul cafard, je te fais la peau Jared. »

Ce dernier éclata de rire au moment où Kim sauta dans son sac de couchage et en remonta fermement la fermeture éclair.

Malgré l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterris, nos amis quileutes avaient passé une bonne nuit. Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent face à face à une table dans un café routier pour prendre leur petite déjeuner. S'échangeant les dernières nouvelles au journal quotidien, savourant leurs tartines et leurs boissons chaudes…Profitant juste de ce moment d'être ensembles.

Après avoir repris des forces, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville, le soleil était éclatant, ils traversèrent les rues s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour prendre des photos, grimaçant ou riants, ils voulaient immortaliser ces instants si précieux.

Ils prirent bientôt un taxi pour grimper au pied de la colline d'où l'on pouvait admirer les lettres HOLLYWOOD, avant de repartirent sur les traces des plus grand acteurs et actrices de ce monde, sur le Walk of Fame.

« - Tu rigoles ? Donald Duck ?

- Oui, j'adorais son couple avec Daisy, ils étaient trop mignons.

- Et toi Lexie ?

- Steven Spielberg…Quoi ? J'adore E.T. »

Embry secoua la tête en rigolant.

Qui dit grande ville dit forcément shopping, les filles avaient donc entraîné les garçons dans la plus célèbre des avenues commerçantes de Californie à Beverly Hills : Rodéo Drive. Il était bien évident que c'était un shopping imaginaire, parce que forcément entre Gucci, Chanel, Tiffany et Versace, les moyens de nos amis quileutes n'auraient jamais pu être à la hauteur, mais ce promener devant ces vitrines de rêves était assez grisant en fait. Voir ces robes hors de prix briller dans leur vitrine, ces bagues, bracelets, collier se refléter dans leur écrins de velours...

Leur journée fut interrompue par un déjeuner de roi, un hot dog géantissime, dégoulinant de ketchup, moutarde, petit oignons et cornichons.

Mais bien vite la journée s'allongea et le groupe se dirigea vers l'esplanade qui devait accueillir le concert du groupe Green Day. L'air était plus léger que dans la journée, c'était agréable, il y avait une immense foule autour de nos amis quileutes. Les projecteurs s'allumèrent et se braquèrent sur la scène, un murmure provenant de la foule s'éleva et un frisson se fit ressentir lorsque le groupe arriva et les premières notes résonnèrent enfin.

Un pure délice, Jared, Embry, Lexie et Kim profitèrent de cette ambiance survolté, bougeant, chantant…Rien ne les retenaient, ils étaient là pour s'amuser. Mais le moment le plus fort fut cette foule rassemblée, venant d'univers et de vies totalement différentes mais qui chanta d'une même voix, reprenant le célèbre refrain de Queen, rechanté ce soir par Green Day.

En reprenant le chemin pour leur hotel, ils étaient encore dans l'ambiance du concert. Arrivée à leur porte, ils se séparèrent pour leur chambre respective.

« - Je te remercierais jamais assez pour ce superbe cadeau.

- Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus.

Embry s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'enlaça.

- Je t'aime très fort.

- Moi aussi.

Lexie baissa la tête et soupira, Embry fronça les sourcils et lui signa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je me disais juste que d'ici deux mois, tout serait différent.

- Comment ça ?

- Y a eu pas mal de changement dans ma vie depuis que j'ai quitté New York…J'ai abandonné mon fauteuil roulant puis mes béquilles et je reprendrais mes cours à la fac d'ici septembre et surtout…On va me poser cet implant.

- T'as peur que ma voix ne te plaise pas ?

Lexie esquissa un sourire.

- Non…C'est juste que tout ces changements m'effraient un peu…J'ai peur de faire quelque chose de travers.

- Y a pas de raison, tout va bien Lexie…Personnellement je trouve que tu te débrouilles mieux sur tes deux jambes qu'avec tes béquilles ou ton fauteuil roulant. Et puis pour la fac ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y seras que trois jours par semaine, l'accord que tu as conclut avec le doyen est plutôt bénéfique.

- Oui c'est vrai…Mais…Et si l'intervention ne fonctionne pas ?

- Carlisle t'as dit que ces nouveaux implants sont très bien, c'est une lourde opération mais au moins comme ça tu sortiras un peu te ta bulle et je pense vraiment que c'est une bonne chose.

Lexie soupira.

- Oui.

- Je sais que ça te fais peur, mais tout ira bien, ai confiance. »

Embry embrassa Lexie et l'enlaça pour la rassurer.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Jared tenait Kim dans ses bras.

« - Je te jure que c'est vrai, c'est la seule et unique fois que j'ai vu Quil bourré mais c'était un grand moment.

Kim éclata de rire.

- Je pense que ça sera très sympa la journée à la plage demain, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse si chaud pour un mois de février.

- Oui ce sera cool.

Jared soupira et sa petite amie tourna la tête vers lui.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais eu chance folle que tu acceptes d'être avec moi, alors que c'était pas gagné.

- Tu as su te montrer très convaincant.

- Je suis heureux Kim.

Elle vrilla son regard au sien et esquissa un sourire.

- Moi aussi je suis très heureuse et je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Elle scella ses lèvres à celles de Jared, ce baiser fut tendre et intense à la fois, à bout de souffle Jared colla son front à celui de Kim.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Kim se redressa et s'installa contre le torse de son petit ami avant de rattraper une fois de plus ses lèvres mais Jared l'arrêta.

- Kim…

- Ne me repousse pas.

- Si.

- Pourquoi ? J'en ai envie.

- Pas ici.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Jared se redressa et leva le menton de Kim afin de lui montrer la chambre.

- Tu trouves que c'est l'endroit idéal pour faire l'amour avec ton petit ami, ose me dire que c'est comme ça que tu l'imaginais ?

Kim esquissa une grimace.

- Pas…Pas tout à fait! Mais au moins là c'est spontané, les trucs idéalisés et préparés à l'avance me fiche la trouille.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors je te promets de te concocter une soirée des plus romantiques et de te faire l'amour comme il se doit, de manière à ce que tu n'es rien à regretter mais en attendant…

Il l'a força à se rallonger son dos contre son torse, il emprisonna ses mains dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête.

- Sois sage ! »

Kim esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux, bercé par l'odeur rassurant de Jared. Elle aussi avait eu de la chance, une chance folle que le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, tombe éperdument amoureux d'elle !


	15. LA FESTA DELL'AMORE

La semaine de la Saint Valentin emmena avec elle les derniers flocons de neige du mois de février. Commerciale ou pas, cette fête peut être interprétée de différence façon, elle n'en reste pas moins une occasion de célébrer l'amour, avec un grand A.

Depuis leur moment inoubliable à Los Angeles, Kim et Jared étaient de plus en plus collés l'un à l'autre, ils se cherchaient et le quileute devait faire preuve d'énormément de contrôle pour que leurs instants ne dégénèrent pas. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulut aller plus loin, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec Darla, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, il voulait que cette première fois, pour Kim, soit parfaite, même si comme elle le répétait si souvent, les choses programmées à l'avance étaient les moins réussies.

La fête des amoureux tomba un mercredi, entre les cours et les patrouilles, Kim et Jared n'eurent pas réellement l'occasion de se voir, c'est pourquoi le vendredi soir, Jared débarqua chez sa compagne et la kidnappa littéralement pour s'échapper de ce monde de dingue, ce qui fit rire Kimberly.

« - Alors où tu m'emmènes ?  
- Au Canada !  
Kim pouffa de rire mais visiblement il était très sérieux.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Non pas du tout...Mes grands-parents avaient un chalet à Victoria, je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de changer un peu de coin, je nous ai prévu un week end déjanté : balade en raquette, courses de chiens de traineau, dégustation de marshmallows au coin du feu et bataille de boule de neige...Je me suis dit que ça te plairait, on a pas eu l'occasion d'être beaucoup ensemble cette semaine je suis désolé.  
Kim caressa sa joue.  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu étais très occupé...En route pour le Canada. »

Il faisait un froid glacial et la neige s'était remise à tomber quand Jared s'engagea sur une petite route en plein milieu de la forêt, au bout du chemin se trouvait une petite maison en bois. Le couple s'extirpa de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison, une fois à l'intérieur, Jared prit le temps de faire visiter les lieux à sa compagne, avant d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Kim se dirigea vers lui et posa les mains de chaque côté de son visage.  
« - Tu es épuisé...  
- La semaine a été longue.  
Leur regard s'accrochèrent intensément puis Kim attrapa la main de Jared.  
- Viens avec moi.  
Elle le força à la suivre et l'emmena à l'étage où ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de bain. Kim actionna le robinet de la douche et pouffa de rire en voyant l'expression de surprise qu'affichait son petit ami.  
- Je me suis dit qu'une douche chaude nous détendrait un petit peu.  
- Tu es sûre ?...Je veux dire on ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans cette situation et je ne veux pas que tu te force.  
- Je sais mais c'est moi qui te le demande.  
Elle s'avança vers lui et leva les mains, ses doigts crochetant le premier bouton de sa chemise, qu'elle ouvrit, puis le deuxième, le troisième...Jusqu'au dernier. Elle écarta doucement les pans de sa blouse et la fit lentement glisser le long des bras musclés de Jared, ses doigts rencontrant sa peau chaude. Il ferma les yeux et se délecta de l'odeur de lavande que dégageaient les cheveux de Kim. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse avant d'attraper le bas de son tee shirt, Jared leva les bras et se laissa faire, Kim déposa son haut sur le meuble près d'eux et vrilla son regard à celui de son compagnon. Jared leva sa main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa petite amie.  
- Tu es magnifique.  
Kim esquissa un sourire, alors que Jared scellait ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser les laissa à bout de souffle un court instant avant que Kim ne sente les mains de Jared lui soulever son pull. Elle en profita pour détacher complètement ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Les lèvres de Jared glissèrent dans son cou où il respira son odeur à plein poumons avant de faire glisser la bretelle de son débardeur, son cœur menacer d'exploser alors que la pièce était chargé de vapeur d'eau chaude provenant de la douche. Kim se recula légèrement et regarda son compagnon. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver nu devant son petit ami pour la première fois mais elle avait de plus en plus envie qu'il l'a découvre de cette façon, elle voulait être à lui entièrement. Alors c'est sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'elle retira son débardeur avant de passer ses mains derrière son dos afin de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Poitrine découverte, elle eu cependant une appréhension sur la comparaison que Jared aurait pu faire par rapport à Darla, elle baissa la tête en rougissant mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trop se poser de question. Jared fondit littéralement sur ses lèvres, il fit passer dans se baiser tous les sentiments qui l'habitaient depuis le jour de son imprégnation pour elle. Kim représentait tellement, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant vivre sans elle, son imprégnée était plus que sa propre vie. Alors qu'il était concentré sur leur baiser que Jared se rendit à peine compte que Kim était en train de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon avant d'ouvrir le bouton et de descendre la fermeture éclair de son jean. Elle colla son front au sien et soupira.  
- Jared...  
Son petit ami la sentit trembler, il attrapa ses mains et l'a serra contre lui.  
- Chut...On peut arrêter si tu veux.  
- Non...Je...Ça va, je...j'ai très envie de prendre cette douche avec toi, c'est juste que je ne sais pas si je suis prête à aller plus loin, je suis désolé.  
- Non...Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas, tu entends ?  
- Oui...Aides-moi ! »  
Jared esquissa un sourire et retira son pantalon, avant de régler la température de la douche. Il se retourna vers Kim et s'avança vers elle, il attrapa le bouton de son jean et l'ouvrit dans un geste prudent. Jared plia les genoux et descendit doucement le pantalon de Kim...Il fit glisser le tissu sur ses jambes, puis il attrapa sa main.  
- Viens te réchauffer.  
Ils entrèrent dans la douche, portant encore leur bas de sous-vêtement. Kim se serra contre le torse de Jared profitant à la fois de la chaleur de son corps ainsi que de la température de l'eau.  
- Merci.  
Jared attrapa la bouteille de shampoing et savonna les longs cheveux bruns de Kim. Une fois rincé, Kim se retourna et attrapa les bords du boxer de son petit ami afin de l'en débarrasser. Jared sentit les mains de sa compagne trembler et s'empressa de l'aider, Kim abandonna son dernier sous-vêtement et esquissa un sourire, finalement elle se sentait bien, apaisée et elle n'avait aucune honte parce qu'elle voyait cette étincelle dans les yeux de Jared et cette lueur était pour elle. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, avant de sortir de la douche enveloppés dans de grandes serviettes. Jared enlaça son imprégnée en l'embrassant sur la tête.  
- Ça va ?  
Kim ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire.  
- Je vais très bien...Merci d'être aussi patient avec moi.  
- Je suis pas pressé...Je t'aime. »

Cette première soirée au chalet se révéla plus belle que ce que Kim aurait pu imaginer. Ils étaient enlacés l'un et l'autre dans un gros plaid devant la cheminée, échangeant des anecdotes diverses sur leur enfance. Pui Jared se leva et attrapa une petite boîte dans son sac, il l'a tendit à Kim.  
« - Tu m'as déjà offert un cadeau.  
- Oui mais perso je trouvais que des livres c'étaient un peu impersonnel comme preuve d'amour pour la Saint Valentin.  
- C'est moi qui te les ais demandé.  
- Oui mais moi ça ne me convenait pas.  
- Ben qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi avec le nouveau réveil que je t'ai offert ?...C'est pas impersonnel peut être ?  
- Non c'est un cadeau pratique, j'en avais marre de ne pas pouvoir me réveiller avec un peu de rock...Bon tu l'ouvres ?  
Kim soupira.  
- Et en plus, je te rappel que m'emmener ici, c'était aussi un cadeau.  
- Pas vraiment puisqu'on l'utilise tous les deux...Allez arrête de grogner !  
Elle ouvrit la boîte et haussa les sourcils.  
- Les bijoux c'est ce qu'il y a de plus tendance comme cadeaux...On ne peut pas offrir de parfums parce que tous de suite c'est mal interprété.  
Kim éclata de rire.  
- La lingerie c'est trop risqué et après on tombe tout de suite dans quelque chose de banal et de beaucoup trop neutre.  
- Comme des livres ?  
- Heureusement que tu m'as laissé te mettre un petit mot sur chaque première page...Ça te plait ?  
A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait un pendentif en forme de cerise.  
- C'est superbe merci...Mais...  
- Hep ! Pas de mais !  
Jared se leva et attrapa le collier afin de le passer autour du coup de sa petite amie.  
- La cerise sur le gâteau.  
Leurs rires s'entremêlèrent alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin sur une partie d'échec où Jared n'arrêta pas de tricher, selon Kim !

... ... ... ...

De l'autre côté de la frontière canadienne, sur les rives du Pacifique Nord, un groupe d'ami profitait de la chaleur d'un feu de camp sur la plage.

Seth leva les mains.  
« - Attendez j'ai trouvé...Le cadeau de St Valentin le plus pourri ?  
Leah éclata de rire.  
- Une paire de gants.  
Sam a son opposé lui jeta une poignée de sable.  
- C'est toi qui disait que t'avais toujours froid aux mains...En plus en matière de cadeau pourri t'es la championne, toi tu m'as offert une tasse cette année-là.  
- Elle était personnalisée.  
- Moi c'était une boîte de chocolat périmée.  
- T'as pas fait ça Paul ?  
- Si mais j'avais complètement oublié et j'avais que ça sous la main, cette année-là c'est tombé un dimanche. Caroline m'en a voulut pendant une semaine.  
- Tu l'avais cherché...Moi on m'a offert un livre érotique, c'était Ryan je crois ou c'était toi.  
- Très dôle Rachel.  
Cette dernière claqua un baiser sur la joue de Paul en rigolant. Un bruit de bip se fit entendre et Embry regarda son portable en souriant.  
- Jared et Kim sont bien arrivés, ils sont fatigués, y a pas mal de neige mais ça va.  
- Oh oh Jared et Kim seuls au beau milieu de la montagne enneigée...Au coin du feu...Ça sent bon ça !  
Lexie balança son écharpe à la tête de Jacob.  
- C'est ma petite sœur crétin !  
- Et alors ? Elle à l'âge de voir le loup maintenant.  
Lexie se cacha les yeux.  
- Je ne veux pas savoir.  
- Oh je sais...Vos expériences sexuelles les plus dingues ?  
- Seth arrête, ça dégénère toujours ce genre de conversation.  
A la surprise général Emilie leva son verre.  
- Au cinéma.  
- Oh Sam !  
- Non.  
Ce dernier grimaça et sa fiancée éclata de rire.  
- Edouardo.  
- Le serveur du restaurant d'Abby ? Oh la vache, je savais pas que tu étais sortie avec lui.  
- Si mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.  
Sam grogna.  
- Bon on passe le tour !  
Paul leva son verre et esquissa un grand sourire.  
- La bibliothèque du lycée avec Caroline ou alors les cuisines de la cantine avec Amanda.  
- Tu es le roi, mon frère.  
Jacob claqua sa main dans celle de Paul sous le regard noir de Rachel.  
- La cage d'escalier du bâtiment des sciences à Princeton avec Ryan.  
- Hou !  
Paul grimaça et avala le reste de son verre d'un seul trait devant le sourire béat de sa compagne.  
- Colin ?  
- Je passe mon tour.  
- Brady ?  
- Moi aussi.  
- Quil ? Tu passes ton tour ? En plus avec Claire tu risques d'attendre longtemps.  
Paul éclata de rire accompagné de Jacob mais leurs sourires s'effacèrent quand le principal intéressé leva son verre.  
- Amandine...La banquette arrière de la voiture de mon père !  
Rachel claqua sa main contre celle de Quil en riant alors que Jacob fronçait les sourcils.  
- Amandine ?...Oh oui l'échange scolaire avec le lycée français...Ouais gagné !  
- Seth ?  
- Je fais le malin mais je passe mon tour...Leah ?  
- Le lit des parents de Sam.  
- Oh la vache !  
Sam baissa la tête et leva son verre.  
- Le local technique du lycée avec Christel.  
- OH JE LE SAVAIS ! Cette pimbêche n'arrêtait pas de te tourner autour...Quelle poufiasse !  
Emilie sembla intriguée.  
- C'était quand ?  
- Rassure toi c'était qu'il ne sorte avec moi.  
- Oh.  
Emilie haussa les épaules et embrassa son fiancé.  
- Jacob ?  
- Angel au Cesare Palace de Las Vegas.  
Lexie sembla étonnée et Embry lui signa.  
- C'était y a plus d'un an quand il s'est barré avant que Bella n'épouse Edward...Finalement je crois qu'il te bat Paul.  
- Une strip-teaseuse dans un lit...Rien d'extraordinaire !  
Lexie regarda Embry et lui signa.  
- Une strip-teaseuse ?  
- Ouais ils étaient bourrés, rien de bien palpitant, il a passé cinq jours avec elle, avant de revenir pleurer dans les jupes de Bella et puis finalement pouf Nessie est arrivée et maintenant il joue à Mary Poppins avec elle et accroche-toi bien mon pote parce que c'est pas demain la veille qu'Edward le vampire te laissera jouer au docteur avec sa fille.  
Jacob balança un morceau de bois à Embry qui rigolait.  
- Et toi c'était quoi ?  
- Euh Maria...La salle de tutorat.  
- Et toi Lexie ?  
- Hou là, je crois que je vous bats tous à plate couture.  
- Les toilettes d'un avion à plus de dix milles mètres d'altitude...J'adorerais pouvoir faire ça...Aie !  
Paul se frotta l'arrière de la tête après avoir reçu une tape de la part de Rachel.  
- Un plan à trois sur le comptoir d'un bar de Seattle.  
Embry qui faisait la traduction des signes pour ses amis trébucha sur la phrase de Lexie. Un silence s'abattit et Leah frappa son frère à la cuisse.  
- Je te l'avais dis que ça aller dégénérer.  
Mais Lexie esquissa un sourire et poursuivie son récit.  
- Avec Troy, moi et euh Maeva ou Ariena peut être je me souviens plus. C'était une prostituée, j'ai eu de la chance Troy ne supportais l'idée de me partager, j'ai échappé au plan à trois avec un mec.  
Embry serra la mâchoire et continua à traduire.  
- Je me souviens plus trop comment ça c'est passé, on avait sniffé des rails de cocaïne toute la soirée et mélangé à la téquila, ça...Embrouille un peu les idées. Travis avait fermé le bar, il était tard et y faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce...Troy avait mis la musique à fond et soudain il est partit pour revenir un quart d'heure plus tard avec cette blondasse siliconée...Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée allongée sur le comptoir en sous-vêtements, Troy était au sol complètement nu, il puait l'alcool et il avait un cadavre de bouteille entre les mains, quand à Maeva...C'était peut être Erina...Bref, elle vomissait ses tripes au dessus des toilettes...C'était un spectacle affligeant.  
Lexie chassa ses larmes qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu.  
- Je me suis redressée et j'ai eu un tel haut le cœur que je me suis demandé comment j'allais pouvoir descendre de mon perchoir...Troy a rigolé et il s'est approché de moi avant de me dire : « - Il faut combattre le mal par le mal chérie ! » et il m'a tendu un verre.  
Elle redressa la tête et regarda Embry.  
- Affligeant n'est-ce pas ?  
Son compagnon se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. Rachel soupira.  
- Et moi qui me plaignais de Ryan et de l'MST qu'il m'avait refilé.  
Lexie redressa la tête et esquissa un sourire alors que Rachel leva son verre.  
- Les mecs sont tous des porcs.  
- Hé !  
- Hé !  
Elle éclata de rire devant le grognement des quileutes, alors que Lexie relevait les mains pour signer.  
- J'aurais préféré la bibliothèque, tu vois.  
Embry glissa son nez dans son cou et respira son odeur avant de lui répondre.  
- Je peux arranger ça.  
Paul rigola.  
- Je te donnerais le code de la porte d'entrée. »  
Malgré les blessures invisibles de Lexie, malgré les histories plus ou moins douloureuses de chacun, ils formaient tous une famille unie et aimante, soudée malgré les épreuves.


	16. OUR TIME

Le martèlement de la pluie n'avait eu de cesse depuis la veille, la nuit était encore bien présente et le vent faisait trembler les vitres de la maison encore plonger dans le sommeil...Enfin presque.

Le corps tremblant et couvert de sueur, Lexie tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver le sommeil. Son abdomen se contractait de douleur depuis la fin du dîner, lui rappelant à quel point elle s'était faite souffrir tout au long de sa relation avec Troy, la drogue et l'alcool avaient laissaient des traces invisibles qu'elle combattait avec vigueur tous les jours.

Renonçant à se rendormir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer avant de sortir dans la nuit froide et pluvieuse. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se retrouva sur le perron de la maison de son petit ami.

Lexie frappa contre le chambranle de la porte et attendit quelques instants, son petit ami lui ouvrit, le visage encore ensommeillé et visiblement très surpris de la voir devant sa porte à cinq heure du matin. Leur relation avait considérablement évolué ses derniers temps même si Lexie avait toujours quelques hésitations concernant leur relation intime, plus le temps avançait plus elle se sentait en confiance avec lui mais ses douloureux souvenirs avec Troy l'empêchaient de se libérer complètement, du moins pour l'instant.

« - Lexie ?...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Il attira sa petit amie à l'abri de la pluie.  
- Je t'avais dit de rester ici hier soir.  
Lexie se débarrassa de son manteau et soupira.  
- Tu avais besoin de te reposer, tu as patrouillé toute la semaine...Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais...  
- Tu trembles ?  
- Un petit syndrome de manque, c'est tout.  
Embry la serra contre lui.  
- Viens t'asseoir...  
Il partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques instant plus tard avec deux comprimés et un verre d'eau.  
- Pas très joli hein ?  
- Ça t'arrive moins souvent ces derniers temps.  
Elle avala les comprimés pour la douleur et rendit le verre à son compagnon.  
- J'en ai toujours aussi honte.  
- T'as pris la décision de mettre un terme à tout ça, peu de gens en sont réellement capable. Les traces qui persistes finiront par disparaître, sois patiente.  
Lexie serra les paupières et soupira.  
- L'intervention me fais peur Embry...J'ai peur de reprendre concrètement ma vie en main.  
- Tu en es largement capable et tu n'es pas toute seule, Lexie...Tu dois avoir confiance en toi avant tout...Tout se passera bien...  
- Je sais...Tas mère est bien arrivée à Tacoma ?  
- Oui...Ma tante se fait opérée demain matin...Viens avec moi...  
Il entraîna sa petite amie dans les escaliers avant d'arriver dans la salle de bain, Embry actionna le robinet de la baignoire et attrapa un flacon bleu qu'il déversa dans l'eau. Une douce odeur de fleur d'oranger se propagea dans la pièce et une mousse blanche se forma à la surface de l'eau.  
- Je pense que ça devrait te détendre un peu, le temps que je nous prépare un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.  
Lexie s'approcha de lui et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et intense à la fois. Embry glissa sa main sur sa taille et l'a rapprocha de lui. A bout de souffle, elle colla son front au sien et signa avec ses doigts.  
- Tu ne veux pas en profiter avec moi ?  
Il esquissa un sourire.  
- C'est pas une bonne idée.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu es atrocement belle et je ne veux pas faire de bêtise...Profite de ce moment... »

Il referma la porte et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger, alors que Lexie se retourna vers la miroir et détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et aperçus la fine cicatrice rouge qui courrait au milieu de sa poitrine, souvenir de l'intervention à cœur ouvert que les médecin de Seattle avaient dû pratiquer sur elle pour la sauver lors de l'attaque de Troy. Un peu plus loin, juste au dessus de son sein gauche, une autre trace là ramena vers son passé, une petite partie de peau boursouflée par la brûlure de la balle qui avait traversé son torse pour se nicher dans son artère. L'un de ses doigts glissa dessus et elle frissonna, elle avait dû mal à croire que tout ces événements avaient fait partie de sa vie.

Elle déboutonna le reste de ses boutons et retira son chemisier avant de balancer son débardeur à l'autre bout de la pièce au même titre que le reste de ses vêtements. Elle entra délicatement dans la baignoire se délectant du parfum de l'eau. Une fois installée, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douceur de la mousse, détendant ses muscles au maximum, elle leva sa main droite et caressa ses cicatrices tentant de chasser ses mauvais souvenirs, se concentrant sur les nouveaux objectifs qu'elle s'était fixé : ses études qu'elle reprendrait en septembre, son intervention chirurgicale pour entendre de nouveau normalement qui aurait lieu dans une semaine, sa relation avec Embry qu'elle voulait faire évoluer...Sa main dévia sur son sein, elle serra les paupières et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Elle caressa son abdomen avant d'arriver aux abords de son intimité. Une sensation de chaleur s'empara de tout son être, bien qu'hésitante, elle retrouva bientôt le chemin de son plaisir. Elle avait besoin de se redécouvrir complètement et au bout de quelques instants elle se libéra en serrant les lèvres pour étouffer son gémissement.

... ... ... ...

Embry fouettait activement la pâte à crêpe mais soudain il s'arrêta et fixa le saladier qu'il avait entre les mains, il serra les paupières en respirant fortement puis il leva les yeux au plafond et esquissa à sourire avant de reprendre l'élaboration du petit déjeuner.

... ... ... ...

L'escalier grinça sous les pas de Lexie alors qu'elle réajustait la chemise grise qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre d'Embry, elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.  
« - Hum ça sent super bon dis !  
Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui, c'était une très bonne idée.  
Embry esquissa un sourire.  
- Tu m'étonnes...Tu as l'air radieuse.  
- C'est quoi ce sourire en coin ?  
Il pouffa légèrement de rire alors que sa compagne haussait les sourcils.  
- Oh non...Ne me dis pas que...J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit pourtant.  
- Disons que les battements de ton cœur était très significatif...Il m'a fallu un sacré self control pour ne pas te rejoindre là haut.  
Lexie se cacha le visage en rougissant avant de signer.  
- Je t'avais dit de rester alors ne te plaint pas...Bon j'ai toujours faim. »

Quelques instants plus tard le couple était installé confortablement dans le canapé, Lexie avait étendu ses jambes sur les genoux d'Embry. Ils dévoraient des petites crêpes tout en regardant les frasques des Simpsons. A un moment donné Lexie tourna la tête pour regarder son petit ami qui était vêtu d'un simple pantalon de détente gris et d'un tee shirt blanc. Surprenant son regard Embry esquissa un sourire.  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Lexie se redressa, posa son assiette sur la table basse et se leva en tendant sa main à son compagnon. A son tour il se débarrassa de son plat et se leva en suivant sa petite amie dans les escaliers. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre, la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les épais rideaux, Embry se retourna pour faire face à sa compagne qui referma la porte derrière elle, elle resta quelques instants adosser à la cloison avant de s'approcher de son petit ami qui la regarda intensément.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?  
- Tu ne sais pas ?  
- J'en ai une vague idée mais je me demande si c'est raisonnable.  
- J'ai envie de profiter de ces instants avec toi, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. J'ai envie que les choses évolue pour tourner la page des ces dernières années et pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases...Avec toi à mes côtés parce que tu me rends heureuses et surtout tu m'aides à être plus forte.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de faire quoi que ce soit, rien ne presse, si tu as besoin de temps je...  
- Non...Mais si toi tu as besoin de temps... »  
Elle esquissa un sourire et le contourna pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit mais Embry lui barra la route en glissant une main sur sa taille, son autre main dégagea les cheveux de l'épaule de Lexie, sans la lâcher, il l'a contourna et se plaça derrière elle en continuant de ramener ses cheveux sur son autre épaule, il baissa la tête et embrassa sa peau, le corps de Lexie frissonna. Ses lèvres remontèrent derrière son oreille alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face.  
« - J'ai un peu peur d'avoir oublié comment on fait...Je veux dire avec Troy c'était...  
Il déposa attrapa ses doigts pour l'empêcher de continuer à signer.  
- Chut...  
Il pencha la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser prudent et tendre. Elle colla son front au sien alors qu'il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage en murmurant sur ses lèvres.  
- Je t'aime tellement.  
Elle forma dans un souffle une réponse qui fit battre son cœur.  
- Je t'aime aussi. »

Il se recula légèrement et leva les mains au niveau du premier bouton de la chemise grise de Lexie et l'ouvrit de manière très lente, puis le deuxième, le troisième, il se rapprocha d'elle glissa ses lèvres dans son cou en crochetant le quatrième bouton de sa chemise, sa main gauche caressa son abdomen en remontant légèrement son débardeur, alors que sa main droite poursuivait l'ouverture des derniers boutons. Une fois sa chemise complètement ouverte, Embry colla le corps de Lexie contre le sien, il remonta son débardeur sur son ventre, alors que Lexie se débarrassait de sa chemise une fois pour toute. Les lèvres d'Embry repoussèrent la bretelle du débardeur de son épaule avant qu'il ne le lui retire. Poitrine découverte, les joues de sa compagne se colorèrent.  
« - Tu es superbe. »  
Elle esquissa un faible sourire et attrapa les bords du tee shirt de son petit ami, il leva les bras au dessus de sa tête pour l'aider à l'enlever. Elle baissa la tête et une mèche de ses cheveux tomba devant elle, Embry l'attrapa entre ses doigts et la repoussa derrière son oreille, les yeux de sa compagne se levèrent sur lui et c'était comme au premier jour, cette étincelle n'avait pas disparu bien au contraire elle était beaucoup plus forte aujourd'hui. Son nez frôla le sien avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s'accaparer celle de son compagnon, il n'y avait pas d'urgence pas d'hésitation juste un besoin mutuel de se prouver l'amour qui existait entre eux, de profiter de ces instants plein de tendresse sans aller trop vite . Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, leur poitrine se frôlant. Embry se baissa légèrement sans quitter ses lèvres et passa ses bras derrière les genoux de Lexie et la souleva de terre.

Il posa un genou sur le lit afin de la déposer délicatement sur le matelas, Lexie s'enfonça entre les oreillers, son petit ami se redressa et l'a regarda intensément. Ses avants bras postés de chaque côté de sa tête, il balaya son visage d'un souffle, déposant de temps en temps un baiser tendre et léger, comme la caresse d'une plume. Lexie avait l'impression d'être fragile comme du cristal entre ses mains, comme si Embry tentait de la préserver au maximum. Elle ferma les yeux sous ses caresses et le sentit poser ses lèvres sur les siennes très délicatement, ses baisers tracèrent un sillon le long de sa joue, son cou, le haut de sa poitrine, un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il descendait davantage, le long de son abdomen, son corps se cambra quand elle sentit son dernier vêtement l'abandonner.

Il lui offrit plus de plaisir que le rendu de ses pauvres souvenirs aux côtés de Troy ou même de Justin. Une chaleur bienfaisante s'était emparé de tout son être, elle se sentait en sécurité et aimé. Alors qu'il se redressait pour l'embrasser elle le bascula sur le côté d'un coup de hanche et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, ses doigts jouèrent avec l'élastique de son pantalon et il leva le bassin pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Quand il comprit se qu'elle s'apprêter à faire il se redressa et l'attrapa par les bras.  
« - Non !  
Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que la dernière fois ça ne c'est pas très bien passé.  
- C'est différent aujourd'hui.  
- Non Lexie...Je sais que tu déteste ça...J'en ai pas besoin.  
- C'est pour te motiver un peu.  
- J'ai pas besoin de ça pour me motiver ! »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la bascula sous lui en la chatouillant légèrement avant de l'embrasser. Sa main droite traça une ligne invisible de caresse le long de sa poitrine, son ventre, sa cuisse gauche qu'il ramena contre sa taille, il grogna un peu lorsqu'il senti sa petite main se refermer sur lui, le guidant jusqu'à elle. Il l'a sentie gémir quand il s'installa en elle, et grogner quand il se retira pour la première fois. Embry baissa la tête dans son cou en respirant fortement alors que Lexie caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts. C'était une sensation grisante. Quand il releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard, il remarqua qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres, ce qui accentua encore les battements de son cœur, car à ce moment il comprit que Troy Malloy n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Lexie posa sa petite main sur le torse d'Embry comme pour ressentir l'intensité de ses sentiments. Il se réappropria ses lèvres et s'arrêta de bouger.

Lexie se colla davantage à lui, quémandant son plaisir et ce fut un véritable supplice pour lui de ne pas se laisser aller à cette demande mais il voulait absolument faire perdurer les choses, prolonger ces instants de bonheur, ne rien précipiter car la voir sous lui, plus belle que jamais, le réclamant de son tout son être était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait. Il se recula légèrement alors qu'elle se tortillait encore plus, se mordant la lèvre et arquant son corps. Il garda un rythme lent et mesuré, trouvant en lui un contrôle insoupçonné mais la voir ainsi à l'apogée de son orgasme était un instant sublime. Elle serra ses jambes contre ses hanches, il amorça de nouveaux mouvements encore plus lent alors qu'elle se cambra davantage, sa poitrine se souleva et Embry laissa échapper un grognement sourd lorsque ses muscles se resserrent avec force autour de lui, l'empêchant presque de bouger.

Il attendit patiemment que les soubresauts de son corps se calment avant de la basculer sur le côté pour qu'elle s'installe sur lui. Encore flageolante, elle prit appui sur son torse et tenta de retrouver un souffle nouveau. Embry enfonça sa tête dans les oreillers et serra les paupières, son corps la réclamait, mais il ne voulait pas céder, pas encore. Il lui laissa prendre son rythme, caressant de temps en temps ses cuisses, ses hanches, son abdomen et sa poitrine. Elle se redressa, s'étirant de toute sa hauteur, dégageant ses cheveux dans son dos, Embry soupira fortement pour tenter de garder le contrôle, il la trouvait tellement belle.

Lexie ferma les yeux, bougeant le bassin dans un rythme toujours lent, son petit ami se redressa et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'elle crochetait les siens autour de sa nuque, il parcourait sa poitrine de baiser, son cou, son lobe d'oreille, elle caressait son dos, dessinant les contours de ses muscles puissants, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, elle parsema sa peau de baisers, caressant du bout des doigts chaque centimètre de son corps. Elle vrilla son regard au sien, faisant passer chaque émotion dans son regard, avant de pencher la tête et d'embrasser le signe qui les liait l'un à l'autre.

Embry n'avait pas remarqué que sa compagne s'était arrêté de bouger, en la voyant embrasser son tatouage sur son bras, son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre, ce simple geste enflamma tout son corps, car c'était sa condition de loup qui les unissait et rien ne fut plus important pour lui en cet instant que de comprendre que Lexie ne voulait rien d'autre que lui et tout ce qu'il représentait.

Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue, il avait besoin de cette intensité, sa langue joua avec la sienne alors que Lexie recommença à bouger. Embry grogna dans sa bouche mais il refusa de céder, il quitta son visage pour glisser ses mains sur sa taille afin d'accompagner ses mouvements, il sentit ses muscles se refermer une nouvelle fois, son corps trembla et il l'a serra contre lui pour ne la perdre.

La tête de Lexie reposa sur son épaule alors qu'il l'a repositionna sur le lit, il lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant d'entamer une nouvelle série de mouvements plus soutenue cette fois, il vit le corps de sa compagne se soulever, elle leva la main pour prendre appui sur le mur derrière elle, elle était tellement belle que c'en était douloureux, la main droite d'Embry serra la cuisse gauche de Lexie contre sa hanche, la tenant fermement contre lui. Quand il sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir traverser le corps de sa compagne, il baissa la tête dans son cou et grogna face à la force qui l'emprisonnait, quand les soubresauts de son corps se calmèrent, il se déversa enfin en elle dans un soupir, avant de se reposer contre son corps. Son visage dans le creux de son cou, il tentait de reprendre un souffle paisible, elle lui caressait le nuque en embrassant sa tempe et son oreille contre laquelle, elle murmura des mots tendre.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut ses yeux humides de bonheur.  
« - Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'être à ce point désirée et respectée...C'est étrange et émouvant de recevoir autant de bienveillance après tant de malveillance, de se rendre compte qu'après toutes ces semaines d'attente et d'hésitation, rien n'est finalement plus fort que ce que je vis avec toi aujourd'hui et je te remercierais jamais assez pour ça...Je t'aime.  
Embry se sépara d'elle et s'installa à ses côtés en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, il se redressa sur son coude et caressa sa joue, elle esquissa un sourire, il dessina le contour de ses lèvres et leurs regard se rencontrèrent alors qu'Embry portait sa main à sa bouche en murmurant :  
- Epouse-moi ! »1


	17. CHECKMATES

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux, Kim s'éveilla doucement, Jared l'a tenait fermement dans ses bras, son nez reposant dans son cou. Elle le regarda en soupirant, profitant des ces instants de bonheur. Elle se rappela ce premier jour où il l'avait abordé, ce premier contact au cinéma où elle avait touché sa peau chaude, ce premier cours de madison sous la pluie...Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle embrassa sa tempe avant de se lever et de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jared descendit les escaliers et resta un instant à observer Kim s'affairer dans la cuisine, elle avait préparer la table avec beaucoup de soin.

« - Les chiens n'arriveront plus à tirer le traîneau si on mange tout ce que tu as préparé.

Kim se retourna et esquissa un sourire.

- C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait que tu manges beaucoup afin de prendre des forces pour mieux attraper les méchants.

Jared éclata de rire et vint enlacer sa petite amie avant de glisser son nez dans le creux de son cou.

- Je me suis senti seul au monde en me réveillant.

- Désolé je voulais préparer tout ça afin de bien commencer la journée.

- C'est parfait mais tu n'aurais pas du te donner tout ce mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça me fait plaisir...Viens manger avant que les crêpes ne refroidissent. »

Une heure plus tard, Jared et Kim se dirigèrent vers le centre ville d'où ils devaient partir avec leur guide afin de visiter les plus beaux coins en traîneaux. Leurs accompagnants les dirigèrent vers un grand hangars où les attendaient quatorze chiens répartis sur deux attelages. Kim tomba en extase devant ces frimousses grises et blanches. Après leur avoir expliqué les différentes fonctionnement d'un attelage avec chien, les deux accompagnateurs installèrent Kim et Jared dans chaque attelage et lancèrent la ballade en criant « mush ».

Un décor de rêve défila alors devant leurs yeux, montagne et forêt enneigés se perdait à l'horizon. Leu froid leur fouettant le visage. Le plus impressionnant fut certainement la traversé du lac gelé. Pendant deux heures ils parcoururent ce paysage féerique figé dans l'hiver pendant encore quelques semaines.

Vers midi ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant niché au creux de la montage afin de déguster un plat typiquement québécois : La Poutine, composé de frites, de fromages en grains que l'on recouvre de sauce barbecue. Ce plat rempli leur estomac et les réchauffa avant de repartir vers le chalet.

Une fois de retour à la maison Kim et Jared firent plusieurs parties d'échec, lui n'était pas très bon à ce jeu mais avec les précieux conseils de sa petite amie, il progressa largement. A un moment donné Jared prononça haut et fort :

« - Echec et mat !

Et il se rua sur Kim en la chatouillant car celle-ci ne semblait pas trop d'accord.

- Lâche-moi.

- Alors dis-le !

- Pas question...Non pas ça...Arrête...

- Alors dis-le !

- D'accord, d'accord...Tu m'as battu aux échecs...Content !

- Ouais...Bon on va se la faire cette ballade ?

Kim le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Je suis sûr que tu as triché.

- T'es une mauvaise perdante. »

Kim lui tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air ahuri de son petit ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvèrent au milieu du paysage enneigé du Canada en profitant de ces quelques minutes de liberté. S'arrêtant pour s'embrasser, se regardant intensément et parlant de choses et d'autres. Au bout de deux heures de ballade, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison. En arrivant devant la porte, Kim esquissa un sourire espiègle avant d'attraper de la neige dans le creux de sa main et de la lancer sur Jared. Celui-ci se retourna et vrilla son regard au sien.

« - Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain !

- Je crois que c'est trop tard.

Elle attrapa une nouvelle boule de neige et la lança sur Jared qui éclata de rire.

- Ok comme tu voudras.

Il imita sa compagne qui tenta d'esquiver l'attaque mais sans succès, la neige coula dans son cou et elle grimaça.

- Oh la vache c'est froid.

- Ça t'apprendras à vouloir jouer les intrépides.

Il lui balança un nouvelle boule dans les jambes avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers lui pour jeter de la neige bien compact dans ces cheveux.

- Harghhhh ça coule dans le pull.

Il attrapa Kim par les hanches et la souleva de terre mais elle se débattis tellement qu'il perdit l'équilibre et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux au sol en éclatant de rire. Kim en profita pou s'installèrent à califourchon sur lui, elle attrapa de la neige dans sa main et lança un drôle de regard à son compagnon, celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas pas oser ?

- Bien sûr que non voyons !

Le visage de Jared se détendit et Kim pouffa de rire, elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'abattre sa main pleine de neige sur le visage de Jared, il toussa fortement alors qu'elle rigolait.

- Tu vas me le payer.

D'un coup de hanche il l'a bascula sous lui et entreprit de la chatouiller, Kim rigola de plus bel jusqu'à ce que Jared s'arrête pour l'observer attentivement.

- Tu es tellement belle.

Elle avait les joues rosies par le froid et un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage. Il entendait son cœur battre à un rythme fou, il se pencha alors vers elle et scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser tendre et intense. En se détachant d'elle, il l'a sentie trembler de froid.

- Accroche-toi à moi, on va rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes un pneumonie. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jared entraîna Kim sous la douche où comme la veille ils découvrirent leurs corps mutuellement avec plus d'assurance de la part de Kim.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée en grignotant des morceaux de guimauves grillées, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant discrètement, en échangeant des mots tendres profitant simplement de cette soirée paisible. Tout semblait si calme, si parfait.

Kim se leva et entraîna Jared dans la chambre, sur le moment il l'a pensé fatiguée mais son regard changea complètement lorsque sa petite amie fit tomber son peignoir. Nue devant lui, elle hésita mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour saisir son visage afin d'y encrer ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle

comprit que pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait cet instant. Elle lui retira son tee shirt, il l'a repoussa sur le lit, comme une danse inconnue où les pieds des débutants s'entremêlèrent les gestes de Kim manquaient d'assurance et ceux de Jared ressemblaient à une caresse infinie comme pour préserver chaque instant, comme pour prouver à sa compagne que le passé n'avait pas sa place ici, juste l'a découverte d'une force plus puissante. Ce lien si intense qui les liait l'un à l'autre et qui faisait toute la magie de ce moment.

Kim se laissa emporter dans un monde remplie d'amour, de tendresse où la parole n'avait pas sa place. Il n'y avait que les gestes échangées qui comptaient. Il l'a laissa s'habituer à chaque caresse, elle le laissa imposer son expérience. Leurs corps s'entremêlèrent de manière prudente où chacun tenta de donné du plaisir à l'autre.

Le lendemain matin alors que les premiers rayons du soleil éclairait la chambre, Jared repensa à ce jour où tout avait changé entre lui et Kim, ce jour où sa vie avait pris une nouvelle tournure, jamais il ne le regretterait et à cet instant, alors que Kim dormait paisiblement contre son torse, il se promit de toujours se battre pour préserver leur amour.

Jared descendit le premier et prépara tant bien que mal un petit déjeuner de roi. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa petite amie descendit le rejoindre et ensembles ils mangèrent sur la terrasse, emmitouflés dans de grosses doudounes. C'était originale et inattendue, mais ça leur ressemblait tellement que l'instant fut parfait. Leur retour à la Push était prévu dans l'après midi, c'est pourquoi ils profitèrent pleinement de cette dernière matinée : ballade en forêt, courses dans le petit village qui bordait les bois, partie d'échec...

Une fois leurs valises bouclées, Jared chargea la voiture, il repassa la porte et appela Kim.

« - T'es prête ?

Il trouva Kim dans la cuisine, regardant la montagne par la fenêtre.

- Kim ?...Tu vas bien ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regard brillant.

- Oui...C'est juste que je m'étais habituer à cet endroit et à la paix qui s'y dégage...J'ai un peu peur de rentrer maintenant.

Il enlaça sa taille en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas trop, on arrivera à avoir d'autre moment magique comme ça...Je te le promets.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je t'aime Jared.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Kim se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer les lèvres de son petit ami, celui-ci glissa ses mains sur sa taille et colla son corps au sien. Leur baiser s'intensifia rapidement les laissant à bout de souffle. Les mains de Jared s'aventurèrent sous le pull de sa compagne qui recula jusqu'à sentir la plan de travail derrière elle, son compagnon la hissa sur la table et elle l'entoura de ses jambes.

Le jour commençait à tomber petit à petit, alors que le jeune couple profitait une fois de plus de leur corps de manière tendre, sans être pressé par le temps.


	18. HOPE

Les portes automatiques se refermèrent derrière Lexie et ses parents. Ils se dirigèrent vers la plate-forme d'accueil de l'hôpital où une hôtesse leur indiqua l'itinéraire à suivre. Arrivée dans le service correspondant, une infirmière les introduisit dans un bureau et referma la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, le docteur Carlisle Cullen s'installa en face d'eux, il esquissa un sourire afin de les mettre à l'aise et ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de fixer Lexie et de signer avec ses doigts les mots qu'il ne pouvait prononcer à haute voix.

« - Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

La jeune fille fit une petite moue avant de lui répondre.

- Nerveuse...Qu'est-ce qui va se passer exactement ?

- Le déroulement de l'intervention sera identique à ce que je t'ai expliqué il y a trois jours, ça va durer environ deux heures, tu auras un pansement compressif au niveau de l'oreille et on fera le branchement du microphone externe dans trois semaines, une fois que les fils seront tombés et que la cicatrice sera plus souple.

- Combien de temps je vais rester hospitalisée ?

- Environ huit jours, c'est pour être sûr que tu ne développe pas un infection surtout si on tient compte de tes antécédents...J'ai reçu les compte rendu du scanner, de l'IRM et de la consultation ORL que j'avais demandé, les résultats montrent que rien n'empêche le bon déroulement de l'intervention.

Le père de Lexie se racla la gorge et pris la parole.

- Combien de temps ça tiendra ?

- Les implants cochléaires sont en deux parties : une partie interne qui fait la liaison entre le nerf auditif et le conduit de l'oreille et une partie externe qui est composée d'un dispositif radio comme un émetteur. Ce type d'implant a une durée de vie de dix à quinze ans, un peu comme pour les pace maker.

Tracy serra la main de sa fille.

- A New York les médecins nous avaient dit que ce genre d'opération ne serait pas envisageable étant donné que le nerf auditif était trop endommagé et...

Carlisle leva la main pour arrêter la mère de Lexie.

- Le tes ORL et l'électroencéphalogramme ne montrent aucune anomalie de conduction des informations. Les médecins de New York n'avaient pas tout à fait tord, compte tenu de la situation de l'époque. Lexie a eu un enfoncement de la boîte crânienne qui a déclenché une hémorragie cérébrale associé à un œdème qui a comprimé le cerveau...Croyez-moi n'importe quel médecin aurait pensé que les séquelles seraient plus importante, Lexie a eu beaucoup...Beaucoup de chance.

Tracy serra les paupières et laissa échapper une larme.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Ne soyez pas trop exigeant avec cet implant...Lexie a fait énormément de progrès depuis son retour de New York, posez-vous les bonnes questions...Est-ce que ça serait si grave si ça échouait ?

- Non bien sûr que non...Elle est en vie et...

Richard rencontra le regard de sa fille qui esquissa un sourire et il lui caressa la joue.

- Ça n'a pas de prix Carlisle.

Le médecin esquissa un sourire.

- Tout se passera bien. »

La suite de la journée se passe rapidement, une infirmière installa Lexie dans une chambre au premier étage de l'hôpital de Forks avant de revenir lui faire une prise de sang, Lexie rencontra l'anesthésiste avec sa mère et en fin de journée Carlisle repassa voir sa patiente en lui expliquant que le lendemain matin à huit heure, la jeune femme serait emmenée au bloc opératoire où durant deux heures le médecin procédera à l'implantation des sondes qui permettront la liaison avec le microphone externe. Le docteur Cullen lui précisa que compte tenu des ses antécédents, Lexie devrait probablement rester une nuit et une journée entière en soins intensif en prévention de toute infection au cerveau.

Vers dix neuf heures, Tracy et Richard quittèrent l'hôpital en embrassant leur fille, malgré le fait qu'elle était entre de très bonnes mains, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser à cet épisode si tragique de leur vie il y a deux ans...Ils avaient failli perdre ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher... Peu leur importait le bénéfice de cet implant du moment que leur fille ne risquait plus sa vie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kimberly fit son entrée dans la chambre de sa sœur avec une pizza et un dvd.

« - Je me suis dit que ça serait meilleur que la purée de l'hôpital et honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois vraiment fan de la énième rediffusion de la saga _police academy_ à la télé...Dirty Dancing ça te va ?..Je sais que tu adores le déhanché de Patrick Swayze. »

Lexie esquissa un sourire et fit une place à sa sœur sur le lit.

Elles mangèrent tranquillement en regardant le film sur le mini ordinateur portable de Lexie, la version sous titrée ne dérangeait nullement Kimberly, elles partagèrent un pot de glace, assise l'une contre l'autre, la tête de la cadette sur l'épaule de son aînée, comme une soirée parfaitement normale, comme elles en faisaient tant d'autres avant l'agression dont elles avaient victimes.

Une fois le film terminait, elles restèrent là sans bouger, profitant simplement de ce moment de silence, puis Lexie leva ses mains et signa à sa sœur.

« - Alors c'était bien ton week-end, on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler ?

Kim esquissa un sourire sans répondre et Lexie poursuivie pour elle.

- Je suppose que oui.

- C'était parfait.

- Ma petite sœur est une grande maintenant.

Lexie reçut un coup de coude de la part de Kim et rigola.

- Non sérieusement...Si tu es heureuse alors c'est le principal.

- Et toi tu l'es ?

- Oui.

- T'es sûr ?

- Cette histoire d'implant me fait flipper...Je déteste les hôpitaux depuis quelques temps...Vas savoir pourquoi ! Je crois que c'est l'état d'inconscience qu'inclut l'anesthésie qui me fait peur...La dernière fois je me suis retrouvée en face d'une limite que je ne pensais pas rencontrer et...Je ne veux plus revivre ça...Du moins pas avant très...Très longtemps.

Kim serra le bras de sa sœur en essuyant une larme.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

Lexie embrassa le sommet de la tête de sa sœur.

- Bien sûr.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Embry et Jared, les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Kim alla embrasser son petit ami, Lexie esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. Jared alla embrasser sa belle-sœur et Embry resta en retrait près de la porte.

- Vous avez loupé le sourire ravageur de Patrick Swayze.

- C'est pas grave on a ramené ça...

Jared sortit un disque de son blouson.

- Oh les Gremlins...C'est trop génial...Je t'aime toi.

- Je sais, je sais. »

Kim attrapa la main de son compagnon pour le diriger vers une des chaises près du lit de sa sœur mais Jared l'arrêta et se racla la gorge en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Embry. Kim fronça les sourcils et son petit ami lui désigna la porte d'un mouvement de tête. La sœur de Lexie comprit enfin ses mots non prononcés et signa une phrase à sa sœur.

« - Tu veux un thé ou un café ? »

Lexie répondit par la négative et Kim et Jared sortirent de la pièce pour laisser Embry et Lexie seuls.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Kim se dirigea vers le distributeur et se paya un thé avant de se tourner vers son petit ami.

« - Ils se sont disputés ? Lexie ne m'a rien dit pourtant, en même temps elle avait pas mal de choses en tête ces derniers temps avec l'intervention de demain et...

- Il lui a demandé de l'épouser.

Kim s'arrêta de bouger et regarda Jared en mimant un « oh » très expressif.

- Il a pas fait ça ? »

… … … …

La porte se referma sur sa sœur et son petit ami et Lexie se redressa sur son lit en fixant Embry qui s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et signa.

« - Comment tu te sens ?

- Pour l'instant ça va.

Embry se massa la nuque en grimaçant.

- On voulait venir plutôt mais la patrouille à durer plus longtemps que prévu et...Pour rien en plus...Sam devrait envisager de faire du yoga.

Sa compagne esquissa un sourire et lui tendit la main, Embry se rapprocha d'elle, son cœur s'emballa à son contact, il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue et embrassa sa tempe.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été très présent cette semaine, je...

Il grimaça de nouveau.

- Je crois que je t'ai un peu évité.

- Embry...

- J'ai un peu honte...

Embry souffla et se passa les mains sur le visage comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Lexie, je suis désolé mais je refuse de m'excuser, parce que je le pensais sincèrement, j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et si tu penses que c'est trop tôt parce que je suis encore au lycée ou parce que tu traînes derrière toi un passé douloureux, je peux te dire que ce ne sont que de vaines excuses, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans cinq ans, mes sentiments et ma déclaration seront les mêmes...Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser...Mais...Je ferais un effort de compréhension si tu me dis non, une fois de plus.

Lexie soupira en serrant les paupières.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir vivre ce genre de situation avant un moment. Quand je t'ai rencontré tu as tout éclipsé, la douleur et ces ténèbres qui m'entouraient depuis presque deux ans, j'en suis presque arrivée à oublier ces moments si difficiles. J'ai vingt deux ans Embry et tu as dix sept ans, tu ne crois pas que...

- Non...Non je crois pas que l'âge à une quelconque importance lorsque deux personnes s'aiment réellement...Tu as pris possession de mon âme et pour rien au monde je ne changerais de destinée.

Une larme coula sur la joue de sa compagne, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie ? Parle-moi ? Est-ce que c'est juste parce que tu as l'impression que tout va trop vite ?

- Il y a deux ans je me suis laissée emporter par un tourbillon d'émotion, c'était tellement grisant Embry. Je n'avais aucun compte à rendre, j'étais libre, je me fichais éperdument de ce que l'on pouvait penser de moi et je n'avais aucune limite.

- On a déjà parler de tout ça, quel est le rapport avec m'a demande en mariage ?

- Quand j'étais petite, j'ai créé une sorte d'album qui contenait tout ce que je désirais avoir pour mon mariage de princesse...Je collais des photos de robes de mariées, de gâteaux, de bouquets de fleurs...Et quand je fermais les yeux et que je me concentrais assez fort sur ces images, j'avais l'impression de le vivre pour de vrai...Mais...C'est pas ce qui c'est passé...

- Ça pourrait si tu...

- Tu ne comprends pas...Embry... »

Lexie regarda attentivement son compagnon et soupira en signant avec ses doigts la confession qu'Embry n'attendait pas.

… … … …

« - Non tu rigoles ?

Kim grimaça.

- Oh non je suis tout à fait sérieuse...Ils se sont mariés à Atlantic City et euh...Trois semaines plus tard, il a essayé de la tuer...Mais entre ses passages au bloc opératoire, en réanimation et au centre de réadaptation, elle n'a pas franchement eu l'occasion de s'occuper de ce petit détail.

- Tes parents ne l'ont pas fait annulé ?

- Mes parents n'ont pas assisté au procès parce qu'ils étaient trop pris à faire l'aller et retour entre la chambre de Lexie et la mienne, notre avocat s'est contenté de mettre Troy derrière les barreaux et je l'en remercie parce que grâce à lui, ce pourri ne sortira jamais de prison ! »

… … … …

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de cette soirée, on était dans un motel miteux à la sortie de la ville et euh...Troy voulait absolument faire un tour dans les casinos et les bars du coin...On s'est fait jeté de la plupart des établissements...On a un peu traîner dans la rue et on s'est retrouvé devant une espèce de chapelle un peu comme celle que tu as à Las Vegas...Il ne s'est même pas mis à genou, il m'a juste traîner dans l'établissement, il a regardé le mec à l'accueil et il lui a demandé combien il devait dépenser pour me passer la bague au doigt...Il n'y a pas eu de grand mot d'amour juste un « oui je le veux » très basique et ensuite on est rentré au motel et c'est là que ça devient flou...Au moment où on a passé la porte, il m'a tendu une seringue...Je me suis réveillée le lendemain à l'hôpital...J'ai fait une overdose pendant ma nuit de noce, joli tableau tu ne trouves pas ?

- Tu ne l'as pas annulé ?

- J'en ai pas eu l'occasion, trois semaines plus tard, il a essayé de me tuer avec Kim...Tu as été une véritable surprise pour moi Embry et j'avoue que je ne pensais plus à cet aspect de ma vie mais si tu me laisse un peu de temps, je rectifierais les choses avec grand plaisir.

Embry esquissa un sourire.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- Laisse-moi sortir de l'hôpital avec mon nouvel implant et ensuite je te promet que je m'occuperais des papiers administratifs pour annuler ce mariage ridicule...Et à ce moment là tu pourras me refaire ta demande et...

Lexie se leva du lit et enlaça son compagnon en murmurant sur ses lèvres.

- Je te dirais oui...Pour toujours. »

Il l'a serra contre lui en respirant son odeur dans le creux de son cou.

Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe d'amis se régalait des derniers instants de rigolades devant les frasques des petites boules de poils des Gremlins. Les deux sœurs étaient allongées l'une contre l'autre dans sur le lit, leurs petits amis de chaque côté. La nuit était déjà bien installée lorsque Carlisle passa voir Lexie, il fut très peu surpris de constaté que ses amis étaient restés près d'elle. Tous le monde dormait profondément, ils semblaient paisible et à cet instant précis, le docteur Cullen se jura de tout faire pour que Lexie puisse profiter de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait enfin à elle, telle une revanche sur une adversité qui semblait toute tracée.


	19. SUMMER

_Point de vue externe._

Une légère brise agita les rideaux qui se soulevèrent et laissèrent pénétrer les rayons lumineux du soleil qui accompagnait cette odeur si particulière de l'été.

Kim leva la tête et esquissa un sourire quand elle aperçut l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge au dessus de l'évier. Dans un peu moins de dix minutes, elle pourrait rejoindre Jared au parc. Depuis le début des vacances, Kim travaillait dans le cabinet dentaire de son père pour se faire un peu d'argent.

Après avoir fini de nettoyer la paillasse, Kim rangea les différents ustensiles, elle éteignit la lumière de la salle de soin et rejoignit son père dans son bureau.

« - Tu as encore besoin de moi ?

Richard leva la tête et esquissa un sourire.

- Non, je te remercie...On se retrouve à la maison ou tu passes la soirée avec Jared ?

Les joues de sa fille se colorèrent légèrement, Richard était loin d'être dupe face à la relation amoureuse de sa fille.

- Je ne sais pas trop...Je vous enverrais un message.

- Très bien...Je t'aime chérie.

- Moi aussi papa. »

Kim raccrocha sa blouse blanche et sortit par la porte principale du cabinet. Après quelques minutes de marches, elle entra dans le parc municipal et rejoignit son petit ami qui l'attendait sur un banc. Au moment où elle s'approcha, Jared se leva du banc et lui fit face, un immense sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser. Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le banc, profitant uniquement de ce moment de tranquillité. Jared avait trouvé un poste à temps partiel au sein de la poste grâce à la mère de sa compagne, cela lui permettait d'aider son père à effectuer quelques travaux au sein de la maison, le reste du temps.

Jared avait passé son bras autour de Kim.

« - Sam et Emily font un feu de camp ce soir, ça te dit ?

- Oui bien sûr...T'as patrouille c'est bien passé ?

- Oui ça fait du bien de se dégourdir les pattes.

Kim bascula sur les genoux de son compagnon, il lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

- Hum je suis bien là.

- Repose-toi un peu. »

… … … …

Lexie s'installa devant la table de la cuisine, une grande enveloppe brune entre les mains. Elle soupira fortement et fit courir ses doigts sur le papier.

Après la pose de l'implant, Lexie avait passé quelques jours en soins intensifs afin d'être sûr de ne pas développer une infection, puis il avait fallu attendre encore quelques jours avant de pouvoir faire les branchements nécessaire, une fois fait, elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer aux nouveaux bruits environnants, c'est à ce moment là que Carlisle avait suggérer de travailler avec une orthophoniste afin de réapprendre à communiquer le plus normalement possible. Aujourd'hui Lexie entendait parfaitement bien, c'était une sensation indescriptible que de pouvoir enfin sortir de sa bulle, de pouvoir entendre sa sœur rire, entendre ses parents se disputer pour le programme télé ou tout simplement éprouver se frisson au son de la voix d'Embry.

Quelques semaines après l'intervention, Lexie avait rencontrer le doyen de l'université de Seattle afin de finaliser les dernières modalités concernant son retour sur les bancs de la faculté. Ils avaient convenus que la jeune femme ne serait présente sur le campus que trois jours par semaines, compte tenu de ses excellents résultats scolaires par le passé, il était évident que Lexie arriverait sans problème à gérer ses cours depuis La Push. Cette organisation avait largement plu à Embry, qui paniquait déjà à l'idée d'être séparé de son imprégnée. Lors de cette journée passé dans la grande ville, la jeune femme en avait profité pour passer voir son avocat, afin de régler un détail si longtemps négliger : son divorce avec Troy. Bien évidemment il était hors de question pour elle, de se retrouver dans la même pièce que son ancien amant, c'est pourquoi son avocat avait accepté de tout gérer.

La mère de Lexie entra discrètement dans la cuisine, sortant sa fille de ses pensées.

« Tout va bien chérie ?

- Cette lettre vient de Seattle...C'est Maître Caldwell...

- Oh...

Tracy s'installa près de sa fille et lui serra la main, au même moment Kim entra à son tour.

- Coucou...Ben vous en fait une tête...

- C'est les papiers du divorce.

Kim soupira et s'installa près de sa sœur, elle passa un bras autour du sien et déposa son menton sur son épaule. Lexie décacheta l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et sortie plusieurs feuilles retenues par un trombone. Elle parcourut des yeux les différents feuilles qui stipulait qu'une demande de divorce avait été engagée par elle-même à l'encontre de Troy Malloy et qu'aucune pension ni réclamation n'avait été demandé. Arrivée à la dernière page son cœur s'emballa à l'idée que son ancien compagnon ait pu refuser de signer mais quand ses yeux arrivèrent au bas de la page, un soulagement s'empara d'elle, en voyant la fine signature de Troy.

- Ben maintenant on a une raison pour faire la fête...Y paraît que les fêtes de divorcés sont très à la mode.

Tracy rigola en secouant la tête.

- Je suppose dans ce cas, qu'on ne vous compte pas pour le dîner...

La mère des deux jeunes filles se leva et se retourna vers son aînée avant de se diriger vers le salon.

- Lexie...Je ne sais pas ce qu'on dit dans ce genre de situation mais...C'est bien.

- Merci maman. »

… … … …

« - Moi je dirais l'avion publicitaire...Je trouve ça nul.

- Et le coup du magicien, t'imagines si le mot doux prends feu, ça craint.

- Je crois que le summum c'est par sms surtout si c'est écrit en abrégé en plus.

- Oh mais arrêter voir les filles, pour une demande en mariage on se fout de l'endroit et de la façon de le dire, du moment qu'on le dit.

Le regard que lança Rachel à Paul fut sans équivoque, alors que Sam lui donnait un coup de coude.

- Un petit conseil Paul ferme-là si tu veux pas avoir de problème. »

Les Quileutes éclatèrent de rire. Embry glissa son nez dans le cou de Lexie et respira fortement son odeur. Tous les membres de la meute étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp sur la plage afin de profité de cette soirée d'été et surtout pour fêter dignement le divorce de Lexie.

Ils profitèrent des derniers rayons du soleil alors que la nuit s'installait doucement sur la Push.

« - Non Richard Gere et Julia Roberts.

- Harrison Ford et Calista Flockhart...

- Mais c'est pas un couple de cinéma ça ! »

...

« - Tu rigoles les Vikings ? Bordel Seth tu ne peux pas soutenir les Vikings...

- Ben y ont fait une meilleure saison que les Jets.

- Ouais sauf que les Jets incarne à eux seul le football américain. »

…

« - Call of duty ou alors tu peux essayer Assassin's Creed... C'est deux univers différents mais c'est ce qui est mieux en matière de jeux vidéos. »

Si quelqu'un c'était approchait du groupe à cet instant précis, il aurait pu remarquer à quel point tout semblait normal et paisible. Tous le monde était heureux et c'était le plus important.

… … … …

Pourtant à un peu plus de trois heures de route des rives de La Push, un homme tentait vainement cacher sa solitude et son mal être. Les quelques brides de soleil qu'il pouvait capter dans la journée ne lui permettait pas de laisser son esprit s'évader. Dans une cellule de deux mètres par trois, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que les jours passent, que les secondes et les heures s'écoulent au rythme des pas dans le couloir, du retentissement de la sonnerie des repas ou de la promenade...Bientôt il marquerait d'une croix rouge sur son calendrier, un nouveau jour écoulé, une nouvelle semaine de perdue et surtout une deuxième année passée dans cet enfer...Deux ans sur toute une vie...

Comment pouvez-vous vous projeter lorsque vous entendez un homme vous condamner à la prison à perpétuité ? Que pouvez-vous attendre de la vie ? Vous ne pouvez plus parler d'avenir, de projet...Certains mots sont définitivement bannis de votre vocabulaire. Les prisons de haute sécurité des Etats Unis sont connues pour être les plus surveillées et les plus strictes du monde. Une cellule minuscule sans fenêtre, sans télévision, sans radio...La seule chose que vous avez à votre disposition c'est du temps...Un flot ininterrompu de temps pour réfléchir à votre condition et à ce qui vous a amené ici. Vous pouvez lire, écrire mais surtout ne pas espérer qu'un jour les choses pourront changer. Le plus triste dans tout ça c'est l'absence totale de visite, comme si finalement aucun rayon de soleil, quelque qu'il soit, ne pouvait passer les murs en béton armée de la prison.

L'homme en costume cravate s'installa sur la chaise et patienta quelques secondes que son client puisse le rejoindre. Une fois libérer de ses chaînes, l'homme fit face à son avocat qui lui fit passer une pile de documents.

« - C'est officiel...Vous voilà jeune divorcé.

- Y paraît qu'à New York les divorcés font une grande fiesta...Apparemment c'est super à la mode.

- J'y a pensé figurez-vous, c'est pourquoi je vous ai ramené ça...

Il lui fit passer un objet entouré d'un flot rouge à travers la vitre, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

- Du chocolat...C'est du grand luxe...Merci.

Mais son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Est-ce que vous savez si...

- Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous dire.

Le prisonnier soupira et haussa les sourcils.

- Je suppose que si elle a signé c'est qu'elle ne va pas si mal que ça...Et qu'elle probablement quelqu'un dans sa vie qui est prêt à la rendre heureuse...C'est bien, elle le mérite, plus que quiconque...J'aurais dû entreprendre ces démarches bien avant.

- Ne vous torturez pas avec ça...Dites-moi plutôt comment vous vous en sortez en thérapie ?

- Bof ça peut aller mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, dans ce genre d'endroit y a pas de quoi espérer...Mais je suis toujours clean, alors c'est bonne chose je crois.

- Vous vous en sortez mieux que ce que vous prétendez.

- Ouais...La perpétuité ce n'est qu'une façade...J'ai échappé à la peine de mort mais on sait tous les deux que c'est ce que je mérite...Les jurés ont été assez prompt pour distinguer mort et jugement, ils ont probablement pensé qu'une condamnation à vie serait plus douloureuse à supporter, en attendant que je puisse brûler en enfer pour tout ce que je lui ai infligé.

A ce moment là, un des gardiens entra dans le parloir.

- Plus que trois minutes Malloy.

- Ouais merci Jerry...Bon je suppose que maintenant on ne va plus se revoir de sitôt.

- Vous avez été ma première affaire, je vous remercie de m'avoir fait confiance.

- Merci de m'avoir évité le couloir de la mort.

- Je repasserais vous voir dans un mois.

- Non...Sauf si je vous appel, ne remettez plus les pieds ici...Profitez de votre liberté maître...C'est le bien le plus précieux qu'on a, croyez-moi !

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie au moment où son avocat l'interpella.

- Troy...

Le prisonnier se retourna.

- Même dans les heures les plus sombres, une lueur peut apparaître, le gouverneur acceptera peut être de réviser votre peine dans quelques années, soyez courageux...Ne perdez pas espoir...A l'image de la liberté, c'est une chose tout aussi précieuse. »

… … … …

« - Oh la vache, je vais exploser avec tout ce qu'on a mangé.

- Tu rigoles, y avait même pas assez de dessert.

Kim secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette conversation avec toi ? Tu pourrais avaler une cargaison de hot dog que ça ne te suffirait toujours pas.

Jared rigola alors que sa compagne se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et soupira de bien être.

- Tu ne travailles pas demain ?

- Non, tu veux faire quelque chose ?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller passer la journée à Seattle.

Kim esquissa un sourire contre le torse de son petit ami.

- Et partager un dessert au Fairemont Hotel ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Kim ferma les yeux et Jared resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Je pourrais passer le restant de mes jours comme ça. »

Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il remarque que Kim venait dans s'endormir dans ses bras.

Jared jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre où il aperçut les étoiles avant de poser son regard sur son tatouage, il ferma les yeux et remercia intérieurement les légendes Quileutes de lui avoir apporter tant de bonheur.

… … … …

« - L'Ecola State Park est à environ une heure et demi de route de Portland, du coup si on fait : La Push – Portland et Portland- Ecola State Park en tout : ça nous fera euh...un peu plus de six heures de route...Lexie ? Tu m'entends ?

- Oui je t'entends...

- Et t'as compris ce que je viens de dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben voilà, je savais que tu m'écoutais pas.

- Mais si je t'écoute...

- Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette salle de bain ?

- Je finissais d'enfiler ça.

Lexie poussa la porte de la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre d'Embry qui laissa tomber sa tablette numérique sur ses jambes. Allongé dans le lit, il l'a regarda intensément, la bouche ouverte. Sa compagne se posta contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, contente de son effet.

- Est-ce que ça te plaît ?

Embry secoua la tête et marmonna des maux inintelligible qu'il dû répéter.

- Oui...Tu es très jolie.

Lexie avait longtemps hésiter avant de s'acheter de nouveaux sous vêtements, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise avec son corps depuis sa relation avec Troy, elle avait peur de se mettre en valeur. Mais au contact d'Embry, face à sa tendresse et à son amour, elle se sentait belle et désirable et elle voulait en profiter.

- J'ai fait shopping avec Kim en début de semaine.

Embry se redressa sur le lit et s'avança vers le bord, il s'installa à genoux et tendit la main vers sa compagne, qui l'a saisi immédiatement. Il l'attira vers lui et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille frôlant le fin tissu qui recouvrait sa peau.

- Je ferais attention de ne pas l'abîmer alors. »

Il l'a colla contre son corps avant de la basculer sur le lit au son de son éclat de rire. Ils prirent leur temps pour savourer cette nouvelle nuit, entre caresses tendres et baisers passionnés.

… … … …

« - Résoudre le système suivant : deux équations à deux inconnues...C'est quoi une inconnue ? Et comment on calcul une équation ?

Troy se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

- Mon pauvre mec t'es pas sortie de l'auberge ! Bon on va reprendre depuis le début...Alors mathématiques niveau sixième...Exercices numériques...Dans 89 quelle est l'unité ? Bon ça...

Un coup frapper contre la porte en métal, le fit sursauter.

- Malloy ton journal.

Le jeune homme se présenta devant la porte et le gardien lui fit glisser un petit paquet de feuille par l'interstice, une fois en main, il le déplia et commença à regarder les différents articles. Arrivé au bout de se lecture, il attrapa son stylo et griffonna quelques mots sur les lignes bancales du papier carbone.

- 1$ la ligne ça fait cher l'annonce...Bon, comment je mets euh recherche soutien scolaire par correspondance...Niveau cours préparatoire ?...Bien rémunéré, mouais...Téléphone...Euh...Le numéro de la prison, ça va être bien ça, personne va t'appeler...Quel est le con qui a dit que les téléphones portables étaient interdit ? L'adresse ça devrait être suffisant... »

Une fois l'annonce remplie, il l'a détacha du journal, l'a fourra dans une enveloppe timbrée et l'a posa sur le bureau jusqu'au lendemain où elle partirait pour sa publication sans grand espoir de réponse.

_« - (6x10 000)+ (3x100)+ (1x10)+5 ? Sans calculatrice ? Y sont malades...J'ai même pas assez de doigts...Einstein doit se retourner dans sa tombe. »_


	20. AND AFTER ?

**20) **_**And After ?**_

Une foule impressionnante se pressait devant les portes de l'université. Des milliers de visages, des milliers de personnalités, des milliers d'objectifs et de rêves différents. Devant cette masse humaine, le corps de Lexie fut parcourus de tremblements. Une angoisse s'insinua dans sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Prise de vertiges, elle se détourna de l'allée centrale pour s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche. Embry se baissa pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et lui caressa tendrement le genou. Jared et Kim qui les avaient accompagné, s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la jeune femme. Le groupe avait pris la route tôt le matin car les cours de Lexie devaient commencer le lendemain. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à Port Angeles pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner avant de gagner les abords du campus. Lexie était heureuse de pouvoir reprendre ses études surtout depuis que son implant auditif lui permettait de ré-entendre normalement. Certes la sépration avec Embry risquait d'être difficile mais il ne s'agissait d'être absente que trois jours par semaine. La jeune femme avait conclu cet accord avec le doyen de la fac en prenant en compte que, durant ces trois jours elle séjournerait chez la tante de Jared qui travaillait au Fairmont Hotel à quelques kilomètres de l'université. Lexie avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre une chambre d'étudiante sur le campus compte tenu de ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle y avait séjourné.

Embry glissa un doigt sous le menton de sa compagne et lui releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard appeuré. La jeune femme respira fortement.

« - Je ne peux pas faire ça...C'est...

- Trois jours par semaine...Tu ne risque rien...

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Kim posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Parce que la fac garde un œil sur toi...Ils ont trop peur qu'on leur fasse un procés si ça tourne mal.

Lexie esquissa un sourire.

- Colleen passera te chercher tous les soirs et elle t'emmènera tous les matins...Tu n'auras à t'inquiéter de rien si ce n'est de tes examens de fin d'année.

- Ta tante n'est pas obilgée de faire tout ça, elle est déjà bien gentille de m'héberger.

- Rassure-toi ça lui fait plaisir, ça lui fera un peu de compagnie, la solitude lui pèse depuis qu'elle a divorcé...Bon est si on allait voir les affichages pour tes cours ?

Lexie souffla fortement en hochant la tête puis le groupe se dirigea vers les portes avant de se poster devant les grands tableaux du hall d'entrée, beaucoup d'étudiants se pressaient devant pour connaître leur emploi du temps, Lexie sortie une feuille et un stylo pour prendre des notes quand une voix l'interpella.

- Alex ?

Un jeune homme, grand et mince aux allures un peu maniérées se posta devant la sœur de Kim avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

- Oh ben ça alors...Si on m'avait dit que je te recroiserais ici...T'as l'air en forme ma chérie.

- Salut Clarky.

- Alors comme ça tu reprends les cours ? Pas trop bizarre ?

- Un peu...Tu es en dernière année maintenant, t'es content ?

- Oh ne m'en parle pas trésor...Je refait ma première année...

Devant le regard écarquillé de Lexie, le jeune homme s'empressa d'expliquer sa situation.

- J'ai fait un break de deux ans pour partir à l'aventure au Venezuela avec Sam...Le grand amour de ma vie...Jusqu'à ce que je me dise que je pourrais avoir tellement d'autres amours...D'ailleurs tes amis sont charmants.

- Et hétéro.

- Dommage...

Jared se déplaça légèrement derrière Kim alors qu'Embry rigolait doucement.

- Bon ma chérie on se reverra en cours, là faut que j'aille vérifier si le responsable des bourses d'études est toujours aussi craquant...A plus.

- Bye. »

Lexie se retrouna vers ses amis et éclata de rire, elle fut sur le point d'expliquer qui était Clarky lorsqu'une autre personne beaucoup moins sympthique s'interposa.

- Alexandra Akalah...Et bien ça pour une suprise.

Lexie grimaça et esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Bonjours Mélinda.

- Tu reprends le chemin de la fac ?

- Oui trois jours par semaine.

- C'est plutôt étonnant que tu reprennes tes études ici, je pensais qu'avec ce qui c'était passé tu aurais changé d'université.

- Je voulais restée près de ma famille...Tu te souviens de Kim ?

- Oui bien sûr...Ta petite sœur...Vous avez l'air en forme toutes les deux.

- Tu es déçues ?

La remarque de Kim fit sourcillier Jared qui lui pinça le bras mais sa compagne resta de marbre, elle toisa le regard de Mélinda qui esquissa un sourire niais. Lexie fit face à sa sœur.

- Kim...Arrête...C'est pas le moment.

Mais Mélinda la relança.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kim, je suis ravie de voir que vous vous en êtes bien sortie.

- Remarque polie pour éviter de dire que tu n'est pas enchantée de nous voir dans les parages. Serait-ce parce qu'une once de culpabilitée planerait au dessus de ta tête ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Kim s'avança en se dérobant de sa sœur et murmura à l'oreille de Mélinda.

- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire...J'espère que jusqu'à la fin de tes jours tu te souviendra que ton petit numéro de pétasse manipulatrice a failli nous coûter la vie...Sache que malgré tout les efforts vestimentaires que tu feras, malgré ton apparente décontraction, malgré ton talent pour manipuler les gens en affichant un air supérieur de poupée au nez refait par un chirurgien au rabais...Tu es et tu resteras celle qui à ouvert la porte à Troy Malloy...Et pour ce simple geste, crois-moi, tu finiras par brûler en enfer. »

Kim s'éloigna avec le reste du groupe et elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Mélinda caressait son nez en tremblant de tout son corps.

… … … ...

« - C'est l'achétype de la fille à papa mais en voyant Troy et Lexie, c'est comme si elle avait voulu se prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait se donner une autre image. Elle était jalouse...Elle voulait le séduire, ça à presque failli marcher d'ailleurs, mais lui ne jurait que par Lexie...Le jour de l'agression, c'est elle qui a envoyé un message à Troy pour lui dire où était Lexie et c'est elle qui lui à ouvert la porte de la résidence étudiante. Au procés, elle a dit qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin, elle a pleuré et fait une petite moue pathétique en disant qu'elle était désolée, elle a écopé d'une amende et de quelques heures de travail d'intêret général...Son père est l'un des homme les plus influent de cet état, la peine de sa fille n'a donc pas été difficile à négocier...Alors ?

- C'est bon j'ai tout.

Lexie avait fait un crochet à l'administration de l'université pour régler les derniers détails de son admission...Kim en avait profiter pour parler de Mélinda à Jared, Embry lui connaissait la plupart des détails de l'ancienne vie étudiante de sa compagne, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'explication. Lexie, quand à elle ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet, peut être que Mélinda avait effectivement mal jugé Troy au point d'ignorer l'évidence, peut être qu'elle avait pris sa décision en tout état de cause, peu importaient les vrais raisons, ça ne changerait strictement rien aujourd'hui de remuer le passé, Lexie ne voulait pas recommencer ses années de fac dans la tourmente.

- Bon et si on sortait d'ici pour aller se balader un peu, je commence à étouffer.

- On pourrait passer le reste de la journée à la plage. »

Tous le monde approuva cette proposition et quitta les jardins du campus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe se retrouva sur la plage captant les derniers rayons de soleil laissés par l'été. Une nouvelle année scolaire s'ouvrait devant eux. Lexie à la fac de Seattle, Embry, Jared et Kim au lycée de la Push...Et après ? Personne n'osait se poser la question, les instants présents étaient beaucoup trop précieux pour perdre du temps à trop réfléchir.

Kim avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Jared, qui lui caressait les cheveux. Lexie avait son dos contre le torse d'Embry, positionnée entre ses jambes, elle regardait les vagues s'écraser sur le sable. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en cours de route pour s'acheter quelques petites choses à manger. Ils avaient parler des derniers films sortis en salle, des derniers potins de stars, de sport, de jeux vidéos, des choses bannales qui rendaient finalement cette journée plus légère.

« - Bon...Puisqu'officiellement tu reprends le chemin assidu des salles de classe, je me suis dit qu'un petit cadeau d'encouragement serait le bienvenu.

Une fine pluie commença à tomber sur la plage mais aucun des amis présents ne releva la tête vers le ciel, Kim donna un coup de coude à Jared en souriant, alors qu'Embry fouillait dans la poche de son blouson pour en ressortir une petite boîte noire qu'il tendit à sa compagne. Lexie vrilla son regard au sien.

- Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on prendrait le temps de faire les choses bien...La fin de tes études, la fin des miennes...L'école de flic...Mais j'ai pas changé d'avis et...Même si on décide d'attendre encore des années pour célébrer notre lien comme il se doit, j'ai envie que tous le monde sache tu acceptes de lier ta vie à la mienne...Alors...Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lexie alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

- Oui. »

Embry souleva le couvercle de la boîte qui dévoila une bague en or blanc surmontée d'une petite perle nacrée et entourée de deux diamants. Il l'a glissa au doigt de Lexie avant de l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de Kim et Jared.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lexie referma la porte de sa chambre provisoire chez la tante de Jared. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau dans le coin de la pièce et attrapa le pull sur le dossier de la chaise, elle observa un instant le logo de l'université de Seattle et son esprit s'aventura sur de vieux souvenirs : son premier jour à la fac il y a deux ans, Justin et leurs promesses d'avenir, sa rencontre avec Troy et leur relation malsaine et soudain le cri de Kim, la vue du sang et l'odeur de la poudre du révolver et cette douleur à la tête si fulgurante qu'elle en éclipsa celle de son cœur...Son corps trembla et Lexie du se raccrocher au dossier de la chaise, elle tenta d'éloigner ses mauvaises pensées pour se concentrer sur le plus important, à savoir ses études et son couple avec Embry.

Après s'être changée, elle se glissa sous les draps et au moment où elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son fiancé et s'endormie avec le son de sa voix contre son oreille.

… … … …

« - Oh je te jure si tu l'avais vu, il était trop chou...

- Millie, tu me racontes cette scène chaque année...Et chaque année c'est la même chose, au bout de trois semaines tu arrives au lycée en pleurant parce que Jack ne t'a pas appelé et qu'il est probablement passé à autre chose, bon sang Millie trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh non c'est la seule personne qui m'aide à supporter ma mère pendant deux mois lors des vacances d'été, tu rigoles !

- Je laisse tomber...Allez on va être en retard. »

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours en rigolant. Une fois installées, elles étudièrent leur nouvel emploi du temps tout en parlant de leurs vacances respectives.

« - Lexie va bien ?

- Oui, apparemment elle a retrouvé ses anciens camarades de cours alors ça l'aide à tenir le coup, elle est surchargée de travail mais elle est heureuse.

- Mlle Akalah ?

Kim releva la tête devant l'interpellation de son professeur et attrapa la feuille qui lui tendit.

- Tu as rendez vous à 15h avec le proviseur, ça concerne ton emploi du temps apparemment. »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils sans avoir plus d'information.

La journée se passa sans encombre, chacun parlait de ses vacances, certains avaient trouvé des petits boulots, d'autres étaient partis à l'étranger...A 15h, Kim se sépara de sa meilleure amie et se dirigea vers le bureau du proviseur. Elle frappa contre le bois dur de la porte et entra, Mr Howard l'invita à s'asseoir et ouvrit un dossier qui se tenait devant lui.

« - Bon Kim, si je t'ai convoqué c'est parce que j'ai reçu des informations concernant ton orientation scolaire...Est-ce que tu te souviens du concours littéraire que tu as fait avant ton entrée au lycée ?

- Oui.

- Tu te souviens que ta dissertation a été publié dans le Seattle Times ?

- Oui c'était un grand honneur d'ailleurs...J'en étais très fière.

- Tes mots ont bluffé tous le monde crois-moi, au même titre que le concours de sciences que tu as gagné au collège.

Les joues de Kim s'empourprèrent, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les compliments et elle ne voyait pas où le proviseur voulait en venir, c'est la raison pour laquelle, il s'empressa de poursuivre.

- Si je t'énonce tous ça, c'est pour te dire que tes résultats et ton dossier scolaire, plus que satisfaisant, intéressent déjà certaines facultés de l'Ivy League : Darmouth, Yale, Columbia et surtout...Harvard qui m'a fait une proposition inouïe.

Le souffle de Kim se coupa littéralement, son pouls s'accéléra et ses mains tremblèrent.

- Je ne suis quand troisième année, il me reste un an avant de faire des vœux d'orientation, comment...

- Il y a trois semaines j'ai reçu ça.

Mr Howard lui montra un paquet de feuille.

- Harvard te propose un stage de prépa...Une sorte d'entrée avancée.

Kim pouffa de rire avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche en fixant le proviseur d'un œil interrogateur.

- Vous plainsantez ?

- Non Kim, je suis extrêmement sérieux, je peux te laisser ces documents si tu veux avoir plus d'informations...Le stage se déroule sur 18 mois puis il y a une sorte d'examen à passer dont l'issu permet d'intégrer officiellement l'élite des étudiants.

- Vous savez combien il faut débourser pour intégrer Harvard ? Plus de 50 000$ avec l'hébergement pour la première année...Je ne...

Mr Howard déposa un autre feuillet sur le bureau.

- Ils t'offrent une bourse d'étude de 70% sur 4 ans à partir de ton intégration officielle.

- 70% c'est...

- C'est 35 000 $ pris en compte chaque année pendant 4 ans...Ta réponse est attendue pour la fin du mois.

- La fin du mois mais...Quand est-ce que le stage doit-il commencer ?

- En novembre...Kim je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'info en même temps mais essaye d'y réfléchir, une proposition pareille ne se représentera pas une seconde fois. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kim se trouvait sur les marches devant les portes du lycée, regardant dans le vide, quand soudain un main se glissa dans son dos. Jared s'asseya près d'elle et esquissa un sourire.

« - Alors ce premire jour, ça été ?

- Oui...Plutôt intéressant et toi ?

- Tu m'a manqué !

Il glissa son nez dans le creux de son cou.

- Millie m'a dit que le proviseur voulait te voir, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Kim regarda fixement son compagnon et son cœur s'emballa. Elle savait ce que sa conversation, avec Mr Howard, impliquait...C'était Harvard, son plus grand rêve, une université faisant partie de l'Ivy League mais à côté de cette opportunité, il y avait Jared, son grand amour...Et à plus de cinq milles kilomètres comment pourrait-elle gérer leur relation ? A cet instant, elle aurait voulu lui faire part de ses angoisses, lui dire à quel point elle avait peur de l'avenir, elle se sentait déchirer entre ses sentiments et sur son désir de vivre une expérience incroyable que seule Harvard pourrait lui offrir. Mais à quel prix ? Jared accepterait-il de la laisser partir ? A la différence de Lexie, si Kim acceptait la proposition qu'on lui faisait, elle ne pourrait pas rentrer tous les week-end pour être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne pourrait revenir chez elle qu'à chaque vacance en espérant ne pas être submerger par le travail. Alors Kim prit une profonde inspiration, esquissa un sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Jared.

- Rien de particulier...Il voulait savoir si je voulais participer au tutorat cette année. »

… … … …

« - La bleue...Alors il t'emmène où ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

Lexie tournoya sur elle-même devant le miroir, c'était son premier week-end à la Push depuis sa rentrée à la fac et Embry et elle devaient enfin fêter dignement leurs fiançailles.

- Tu es très belle.

- Merci...Et toi, dis-moi, comment c'est passé ta rentrée ?

Kim fixa le regard de sa sœur et esquissa un sourire forcé, Lexie s'arrêta de gesticuler et fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kim soupira.

- J'en sais rien...

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Je sais plus Lexie...

Cette dernière se baissa à sa hauteur et lui caressa le genou.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Jared et moi on doit fêter nos un an de relation dans quelques semaines.

- Et c'est ça qui te mets dans cet état ?

- Non...J'ignore ce qui va ce passer par la suite...On est en troisième année et...

- Kim...

- Le proviseur m'a convoqué dans son bureau lundi et...Harvard me propose un stage de prépa pour le mois de janvier...Et une bourse d'étude à 70% sur quatre ans...

Lexie fixa sa sœur, un expression de surprise sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

- Que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir...

Kim se leva du lit en soupirant.

- C'est Harvard, Lexie...Explique-moi comment je pourrais refuser une telle proposition ?...J'en rêve depuis si longtemps, mais il y à Jared...Il y a tellement de distance entre Harvard et La Push, je ne pourrais pas rentrer tous les week-end, je ne pourrais peut être même pas rentrer à chaque vacances.

- Tu pourrais choisir une faculté moins loin.

- Est-ce que tu sais combien d'étudiants rêvent d'intégrer L'Ivy League, combien de candidatures sont rejetées, combien de bourses sont finalement attribuées ? Lexie, on ne me fera plus jamais une proposition de ce genre.

- Tu vas vraiment accepter ? Tu es prête à partir à l'autre bout du pays en laissant derrière toi, tes amis, ta famille et surtout l'homme que tu aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas...J'ai jusqu'à la fin du mois pour donner une réponse.

- Kim si tu acceptes, tu seras partie pour les quatre à six prochaines années...Demandes-toi si tu t'en sens réellement capable...Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non pas encore...Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet, parce que je sais déjà que ça va mal ce passer...Il va refuser de me laisser partir.

- Qu'il le veuille ou non ce n'est pas le problème Kim...Le problème c'est qu'il ne le supportera pas. »

… … … …

La sonnerie indiquant la fin de cours résonna enfin dans l'enceinte du lycée. Kim attrapa son sac et se pressa vers la sortie, elle rejoignit Jared sur le parking qui esquissa un sourire en la voyant. La jeune fille ne lui avait toujours pas parler de ses projets d'avenir et ce soir ils devaient fêter leur un an de relation, ne voulant pas tout gâcher, elle avait une fois de plus l'intention de remettre cette conversation à plus tard mais le temps filait de plus en plus vite et dans quelques jours elle serait bien obligé de donner une réponse au proviseur et donc de dire la vérité à Jared. Elle l'embrassa passionnément et colla son corps au sien avant de l'entraîner vers sa voiture.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendait presque pas son petit ami lui racontait sa journée. Quand soudain elle s'arrêta brusquement sur le bas côté.

« - Ben qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Kim regardait fixement la route.

- C'est ici que tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois.

Jared tourna la tête vers la route et esquissa un sourire, avant de retourner son attention vers sa compagne qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle tendit la main vers le poste radio et l'alluma, sa musique préférée fendit l'air de l'abitacle, elle poussa le bouton du son à fond et ouvrit sa portière en tendant la main à son petit ami qui l'a rejoignit sur la chaussée. Kim s'avança vers lui et releva la tête, elle croisa son regard et sa gorge se serra. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps, elle avait su ce qu'elle déciderait au moment même où le proviseur lui avait annoncer la nouvelle et en cet instant ce qu'elle espérait le plus au monde c'est que Jared la soutiendrait.

- Danse avec moi.

Jared attrapa sa main et glissa l'autre sur sa taille, Kim se colla contre lui et posa sa tête contre son torse en soupirant.

- Kim ça va ?

- Chut...

Jared sentit la main de Kim glisser le long de son dos, à travers le tissu de sa chemise, il sentit ses doigts trembler. Une larme vint alors s'écraser contre son épaule. Il se recula légèrement et la regarda fixement.

- Kim...

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur...

- Je t'...

- Je te promets de tout faire pour que ça fonctionne, je me battrais corps et âme pour ne rien gâcher mais j'en ai tellement envie...

- Je comprends rien Kim...

- Je ne le fais pas contre toi et ça me brise le cœur de savoir que tu vas en souffrir mais c'est une chance qui ne se représentera plus et je sais que si je ne la saisie pas je le regretterais toute ma vie.

Les battements du cœur de Jared s'intensifièrent quand il comprit que son avenir avec Kim était menacé alors que la voix de Ray Charles les entourait.

_A song of you (une chanson de toi)_

_Comes as sweet and clear as moonlight through the pines (devient aussi douce et limpide que le claire de lune à travers les pins)_

_Other arms reach out to me (d'autres bras se tendent vers moi)_

_Other eyes smile tenderly (d'autres yeux sourient tendrement)_

_Still in peaceful dreams i see (et malgrés ça dans mes rêves paisibles)_

_The road leads back to you (je vois la route qui me ramène à toi)_

- Tu t'en vas ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un seul souffle mais pourtant les mots étaient si durs. Kim vrilla son regard à celui de Jared et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Oui. »

… … … …

Le bruit se répercutait d'un bout à l'autre de la place, les lumières se reflétaient dans le ciel sombre et une odeur de sucre chaud dansait à travers les stands.

Il y avait des éclats de rire, des cris d'enfants...Il y avait de la nourriture à profusion et des manèges pour tous les âges.

« - Allez essaye au moins...Tiens mets-toi là...

Jared attrapa la taille de Kim et la plaça devant le comptoir et lui tendit la première fléchette. Sa main glissa le long de son bras.

- Regarde bien la cible...

Son index toucha sa peau et il l'a senti frissonner.

- Il faut que ton poignet soit très souple...Moins tendu ton coude...Et une fois que tu es prête, tu lances...

Aidé de son compagnon, la première fléchette se planta dans l'extérieur de la cible.

- Pas mal...Essaye encore.

Kim leva son bras, ferma un œil et visiualisa le point rouge avant de lancer la deuxième fléchette qui alla se planter dans le centre du cercle. Kim leva les bras en l'air en poussant un cri de victoire devant le sourire de son compagnon.

- Félicitation, tu es la reine des fléchettes ! »

Le gérant du stand leur présenta plusieurs cadeaux et finalement Kim opta pour un petit loup gris et blanc.

Après avoir dansé au bord de la route, Kim avait expliqué la situation à Jared, qui n'avait rien répondu...Ils s'étaient finalement dirigés vers la fête forraine car le jeune homme avait initialement prévu une soirée particulière afin de fêter dignement leur première année de relation. Et depuis bientôt une demi-heure aucun des adolescents n'avaient eu le cran de ré-aborder le sujet, seulement, plus ils essayaient de faire comme si tout allait bien, plus ils étaient tendus, menaçant de se dir, à chaque instant, des mots qu'ils pourraient probablement regretter.

« - Est-ce que tu veux faire un tour de grande roue ?

Kim s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée centrale.

- Je voudrais surtout que tu me parles.

Jared se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Non...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie de gâcher cette soirée.

- Ah parce que tu trouves qu'on passe une bonne soirée jusque là ?...On fait semblant que tout aille bien depuis presque une heure maintenant, tu trouves ça normal toi ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- POURQUOI ?

- Mais parce que ça ne va strictement rien changer...Bon sang tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste comme choix Kim ? Quoi que je fasse et quoi je dise ça ne servira à rien puisque ta décision est déjà prise...TU T'EN VAS !

Le corps de Kim trembla.

- J'aurais au moins aimé que tu me dises que tu acceptais de te battre pour nous...Que malgré la distance qui va nous bientôt nous séparer tu ne laisseras pas tomber. Parce que moi, c'est ce que je vais faire...Ce n'est pas parce que je pars à l'autre bout du pays que notre couple est en danger ou qu'il va se terminer...Je ne renonce pas à toi...

- Tu renonces à être avec moi.

- Non c'est faux...Je sais que ça te fais peur mais ce qui nous lie toi et moi ne va pas changer...

Kim s'avança vers son petit ami et entoura son visage de ses mains.

- Je suis à toi...Pour toujours...C'est inscrit dans tes gênes...

Elle attrapa sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine.

- C'est inscrit au fond de mon cœur. »

… … … …

« - Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu pour cette soirée ?

Jared soupira et carressa les cheveux de sa compagne.

- Un dessert au Fairmont Hotel, entre autre.

Kim esquissa un sourire avant de redresser la tête vers son compagnon.

- Je suis désolée.

Jared se leva du canapé et alla farfouiller dans la poche de son blouson avant de lui tendre une petite boite. Kim s'en empara et l'ouvrit prudemment. En découvrant le pendentif qui se trouvait dans son écrin : une petite médaille en or blanc avec la lettre J étincellante en diamant, Kim sentie sa gorge se serrer. Jared se réinstalla à ses côtés.

- Retournes-là.

Les doigts de Kim tremblèrent lorsqu'elle toucha la médaille, elle regarda le verso du bijoux et aperçut une inscription en italique :

_Your love is my love (ton amour est mon amour)_

_My love is your love (mon amour est ton amour)_

_It would take an eternity to break us (il faudrait une éternité pour nous séparer)_

_And the chains of Amistad could't on us (et les chaines de l'Amistad ne pourraient nous retenir)_

- Tu te souviens ?

- Oui...Ce sont les paroles de la chanson de Whitney Houston...Elle passait à la radio le soir où on s'est retrouvé dans ce café près de Forks...Mon rendez vous râté avec Eric.

Kim pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant ses mots.

- Je me souviens de m'être dit que malgé toutes mes appréhensions te concernant, j'avais passé un très bon moment avec toi...Je me suis dit qu'Eric n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

Jared glissa un doigt sous le menton de sa compagnon et lui releva le visage vers le sien.

- J'ai remercié Eric et son intoxication alimentaire tous les jours, en y repensant je me souviens de tout...De ta petite fossette qui se creusait quand tu esquissais un sourire, de cette lueur dans tes yeux quand tu m'as parler de ce que tu avais retenu de nos légendes...

Kim pouffa de rire et Jared lui caressa la joue.

- De cette couleur rosée qui a tinté ta peau parce que tu étais gênée...Et le plus important...Des battements frénétiques de ton coeur que je pourrais renconnaître parmi des milliers d'autres...Que je pourrais entendre à l'autre bout du pays...

Sa compagne vrilla son regard au sien.

- Ne me demande de renoncer à mes rêves.

- Je ne le ferais pas...Mais ne me demandes pas d'être heureux face à ton départ parce que malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ça me marquera comme un fer chauffé à blanc...Je ferais un effort, parce qu'aller à Harvard c'est ce que tu veux mais ça me fais mal de savoir que je vais devoir me passer de toi aussi longtemps.

- Je ne veux pas partir d'ici avec une note amer entre nous.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Kim, je ne me rejouirais pas de ton départ, mais je te soutiendrais parce que je t'aime...Quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime Kim et rien ne changera ça.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue que Jared s'empressa d'essuyer.

- Ne pleure pas...C'est notre soirée tu te souviens...

Kim se pencha en arrière et attrapa une boîte dans son manteau, qu'elle s'empressa de donner à son petit ami.

- Je crois que ça prouve à quel point nous sommes en phase...

Jared découvrit une gourmette dans l'écrin. Sur la face visible son nom parourait le métal et de l'autre côté, une phrase qui fait trembler le corps du loup.

_Stronger than lightning (plus fort que le coup de foudre)_

- C'est comme ça que toi et les autres vous définissez l'imprégnation.

Jared plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se rapprocha d'elle sur le canapé en esquissant un sourire

- La question c'est de savoir comme toi tu l'as défini ?

- De la même manière."

Kim se leva du canapé et ouvrit son petit gilet bleu, elle le retira délicatement, se retourna et descendit la bretelle de son débardeur, laissant dévoiler des lettres noires parcourant sa peau blanchâtre.

_Stronger than lightning_

Jared se leva et tendit la main vers l'omoplate de sa compagne, il caressa son tatouage du bout des doigts lui provoquant un frisson. Kim tourna légèrement la tête, son nez frôlant l'arrête de la mâchoire de son compagnon. Celui-ci fit glisser sa main le long de son épaule, son bras, il rencontra sa main, leurs doigts s'entrelaçèrent et Kim poussa un profond soupir. Jared avança jusqu'à coller son corps au sien.

Il glissa son autre main sur sa taille, ses doigts soulevant légèrement son débardeur afin de caresser sa peau. La chaleur de son corps irradiait celui de Kim à travers leurs vêtements. Jared glissa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, caressant sa peau du bout des lèvres. Puis il descendit jusqu'à son omoplate où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec son tatouage.

"- Si tu savais ce que cette phrase représente pour moi.

Kim se retourna pour lui faire face, elle leva les mains et entoura son visage.

- Montres-moi !"

Jared glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et la hissa vers lui en la retenant fermement. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et dans un souffle il attrapa sa langue avec la sienne. Kim sentit son corps se tendre de plaisir et son coeur cogna plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Son compagnon la déposa sur le canapé où il entreprit de picorait la peau de son ventre après voir repoussé les bords de son débardeur. La température augmenta encore d'un cran, c'était comme s'il fallait que les deux amants se perdent dans cette étreinte, comme si le lendemain n'existait pas. L'intensité de leurs baisers, leur souffle saccadé...C'était comme un abandon...Jared retira définitivement le débardeur de sa compagne avant de cajoler sa poitrine, les doigts Kim délogèrent la ceinture de son jean et elle en extirpa son tee shirt. Jared se redressa et sans la quitter du regard se débarassa de son haut. La jeune femme embrassa chaque parcelle de son torse alors qu'il glissait une main dans ses cheveux.

Kim releva la tête pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Une fois leurs derniers vêtements retirés, la jeune femme s'installa à califourchon sur son compagnon, liant son corps au sien dans un soupir. Ils échangèrent beaucoup de carresses, leurs lèvres ne se quittant que très rarement.

La pellicule de sueur qui couvrait le torse muclé de Jared, sa bouche qui traçait des sillons de baiser sur le corps de Kim, sa poigne alors qu'il la tenait par les hanches furent d'autant de signes qui flamboyait entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que le plaisir les libère enfin. Jared embrassa délicatement la tempe humide de Kim avant de la soulever pour la porter jusque dans la salle de bain.

L'eau glissa sur leurs corps, les enfermants dans une sorte de bulle protectrice où rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

Le temps n'avait plus aucune emprise sur eux, ils refirent l'amour encore et encore...Jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se lever.

Les rayons du soleil éclairèrent la chambre, Kim bougea la tête et se déplaça légèrement recherchant la chaleur de son compagnon mais elle ne recontra que le vide. La jeune femme se redressa émergeant doucement du sommeil avant de sortir du lit, elle attrapa une chemise de Jared, l'enfila et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Une douce odeur de crêpes s'était répendue dans la cuisine. Elle aperçut son compagnon vêtu d'un pantalon de sport noir et torse nu, debout devant l'évier. Il avait pris appui sur le rebord du meuble, les yeux fermés, les muscles tendus, le visage dur, il semblait en proie une lutte intérieur. Kim prit appui sur le chambranle de la porte, l'observant le coeur palpitant.

"- Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir supporter ton absence, expliques-moi ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, il avait toujours les paupières closes et son corps tremblait devant cette vérité qu'il ne pouvait accepter : Kim partait...Celle-ci resta à l'entrée de la pièce la gorge nouée, les yeux piquants.

- Je n'ai plus d'arguments Jared...Je...

- Je sais...Ca serait probablement égoïste de ma part de tenter quoi que ce soit pour t'obliger à rester...C'est juste trop dur de t'imaginer si loin.

Sa paume frappa le rebord de l'évier qui s'effrita, sa gourmette en or blanc se reflétant sur le marbre. Les yeux toujours fermés, il baissa la tête et soupira, son bras trembla de colère et il tenta vainement de reprendre une certaine contenance. Il s'en voulait de réagir si violemment, Kim avait le droit de poursuivre ses rêves, ce genre de proposition était unique, très peu de lycées pouvaient s'en vanter, il se devait d'être fier d'elle, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette distance qui se dresserait désormais entre eux, son coeur se brisait. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle était tiraillée entre ses envies d'étudiante et son amour pour Jared. Elle culpabilisait de lui faire vivre une telle souffrance mais elle avait peur de regretter son choix si jamais elle refusait de partir.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ?

- Rien...Y a rien à faire Kim...Il faut que tu partes et que tu profites de cette opportunité.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et son coeur s'emballa en la découvrant, seulement vêtue de sa chemise, les jambes nues, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules...Elle semblait si vulnérable en cette instant.

- Tu es tellement belle.

Kim esquissa un sourire.

- Y a de l'amertume dans ta voix.

- Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant.

- On aurait peut être pas du faire ça.

- Tu regrettes ?

Des images de leur nuit d'amour éclairèrent un temps leur face à face bien vite effacer par le dilemme qui les opposait.

- Peut être que ça aurait été plus simple si tu avais continué à me hurler au visage que je suis sur le point de faire la pire erreur de ma vie, on se serait disputer, je serais partie et...

- Et tu trouves que ça aurait été mieux ? On aurait dit des choses qu'on regretterait et qu'on aurait pas pu arranger face à face...Je ne regrette pas d'avoir passer la nuit avec toi mais essaye de comprendre que c'est insupportable de savoir que je ne vais plus pouvoir te regarder dormir ou profiter de la douceur de ton corps pendant un long moment.

- C'est dur pour moi aussi tu sais. C'est quand même moi qui vais me retrouver au milieu d'une bande de petit génie complètement inconnus...Je n'aurais aucun repert là bas...Aides-moi Jared...Si tu n'acceptes pas mon départ très bien mais soutiens-moi parce que je te jure que je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère.

- Je sais.

Jared soupira et s'adossa au rebord du meuble.

- Tu as faim ?"

Kim s'avança pour lui faire face, son compagnon leva la main et déplaça une mêche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Kim s'avança encore jusqu'à ce que son souffle se mêle au sien, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et captura ses lèvres. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille et l'a colla davantage contre lui, elle crocheta sa nuque et son corps trembla. Il l'a souleva légèrement pour la déposer sur le plan de travail et s'installa entre ses jambes. Son pouce dessina le contour de ses lèvres et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Ils étaient peut être tiraillés par leur avenir incertain mais ils voulaient avant tout profiter de ces instants qu'ils pouvaient encore partager à deux.

Délicatement Jared ouvrit chaque bouton de la chemise que portait Kim alors qu'elle jouait avec l'élastique de son pantalon. Il lui fit l'amour lentement, très lentement comme pour marquer ces instants à l'encre indélébile.

... ... ... ...

"- Les passager du vol 290 en partance pour Boston sont priés de se présenter porte 4.

Kim se leva et se tourna pour faire face à sa famille. Elle se déplaça légèrement en enlaça ses parents, son père lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- Fais attention à toi, appel si tu as besoin et surtout reviens si tu sens que ça ne va pas, tu entends...On ne te feras jamais aucun reproche.

La fille de Richard leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui et hocha la tête.

- Je vous aime.

- Nous aussi chérie.

Sa mère renifla son odeur.

- Oh mon bébé tu vas tellement me manquer mais je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer...Profites-en pour te faire de nouveaux amis mais ne fais pas comme ta soeur s'il te plait.

- MAMAN !

- TRACY!

- Désolé de vieilles apréhensions.

- Oui ben gardes-les pour toi.

Kim se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses parents pour rejoindre sa soeur qui lui tendit les bras.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait des reproches...

- Je sais pourquoi tu as dit toutes ces choses...Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Profites de ce que Harvard pourra t'apporter et appelles-moi, n'importe quand même si c'est juste pour dire bonjour...Je t'aime fort.

Lexie la serra contre son coeur et étouffa un sanglot.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Allez à mon tour.

Kim éclata de rire devant l'insistance de sa meilleure amie.

- Oh mon Dieu Millie à qui tu vas raconter tous tes soucis.

- A Lexie...

- Oh super !

Le groupe rigola et Millie enlaça sa meilleure amie.

- Si jamais tu rencontres un beau gosse futur président des Etas Unis, n'oublies pas de me filer son numéro.

- J'y manquerai pas...Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi, oublies pas d'appeler.

Embry prit Kim dans ses bras.

- Tu gardes un oeil sur lui hein ?

Il ressera son étreinte autour de sa belle-soeur.

- T'inquiètes pas ça va aller.

Kim hocha la tête alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Puis elle se déplaça et fit face à Jared. Le reste du groupe s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. La jeune femme leva un regard apeuré vers son compagnon.

- Dis-moi que tout ira bien.

Jared leva la main et caressa la joue de sa compagne.

- Appelles-moi quand tu seras installée.

- Jared...

- Tout va bien se passer, ils ont raison...Profites de Harvard sans trop te poser de question et...Epates-les !

Sa main se posa sur le haut de sa poitrine là où se trouvait son coeur qui battait frénétiquement.

- Chut...Ca se passera bien, je t'aime...Je t'aime et je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Approches.

Il la serra fortement contre lui, son nez reposant contre la peau de son cou. Il respira profondemment son odeur, alors que la tête de Kim reposait sur son épaule. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle serra les paupières pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits mais son coeur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol 290, enbarquement porte 4."

A contre coeur les deux amants se séparèrent, les yeux de Kim exprimant la peur, ceux de Jared la tristesse bien qu'il essayait d'être positif pour elle. Il entoura son visage de ses mains et scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser très tendre. Kim sécha ses larmes, se pencha pour attraper son sac et entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon. Arrivée devant le portillon, elle donna son billet à l'hôtesse et se retourna pour faire un signe à ses parents, sa soeur, son beau-frère et sa meilleure amie.

- Un peu plus de six heures de vol plus le décalage horaire...Le temps que j'arrive sur le campus et...

- Appelles-moi quand tu pourras...Maintenant file !

- Je t'aime Jared.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire, c'était une véritable torture mais il s'était promis de ne pas craquer...Pas maintenant.

- Je t'aime aussi...Vas-y..."

Il sentit les doigts de Kim lui échappait, il entendit le bruit de son coeur s'éloigner. Kim dû faire appel à une force inconnue pour pouvoir se retourner et remonter l'allée de la passerelle. Elle sentit le regard de son petit ami lui brûler le dos mais elle refusa de se retourner vers lui une nouvelle fois. Elle savait que si elle faisait ça, elle ne pourrait plus partir. Elle avança bien malgré elle comme si une autre personne lui dicter ses pas. Arrivée au seuil de la porte de l'avion, elle ferma les yeux prise d'un vertige, elle se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte et dû lutter contre elle même pour rejoindre sa place. Une fois assise, elle tourna la tête vers le hublot et aperçut les lumières vascillantes de l'aéroport de Seattle, elle posa sa main sur la petite fenêtre et mumura un je t'aime à l'adresse de l'immense baie vitrée à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait que le deviner vu la distance qui les séparait déjà mais elle savait qu'il était là. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler et son coeur émit de drôles de soubresauts quand elle sentit l'avion amorcer son vol.

De l'autre côté de la piste, derrière le périmètre de sécurité, Jared glissa ses doigts sur la vitre froide, son bras trembla et il du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se transformer en plein aéroport. Il serra la mâchoire si durement qu'une de ses dents s'effrita et au moment où l'avion disparut dans les nuages, son coeur se déchira. Embry n'essaya même pas de le retenir lorsqu'il quitta le terminal en courant. Il se perdit dans les montagnes environnantes tentant d'oublier son chagrin. Bien sûr qu'il était fier d'elle, bien sûr qu'il l'attendrait mais pour l'instant tous ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était ressentir cette douleur qui pulsait dans ses veines, un peu comme le tonnerre qui s'abattait en cet instant sur le Pacific.


	21. I WAS WRONG

Cinq milles kilomètres, six heures de vol et trois heures de décalage horaire plus tard, Kim arriva enfin sur le parvis de l'université la plus réputée du monde. Sous la neige, le campus semblait tout droit sortis d'une temps passé. Grande bâtisse froide et peu acceuillante, Kim fut très impressionnée par l'aspect si solennel que lui inspirait cet endroit. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment administratif et régla chaque détail de son admission avec la secrétaire. Une fois chargée de tous les documents nécessaires, la jeunne fille fut conduite à la résidence étudiante par une élève de troisième année en droit. La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elle faisait partie des tuteurs de la fac et qu'elles seraient amenées à se croiser souvent. Quand elle passa la porte de sa nouvelle chambre, le coeur de Kim s'emballa, elle savait qu'elle devrait la partager avec une autre étudiante mais s'en rendre compte pour de bon, ne lui faisait plus le même effet.

"- Ta copine de chambre arrivera demain.

- D'accord...Euh...

- Je te laisses t'installer tranquillement, rejoins-moi dans le hall dans une heure, je te ferais visiter."

Une fois la porte fermée, Kim balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce et s'empara prestement de son téléphone pour appeler Jared qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

"- Alors t'es déjà perdue ?

- Ça ne saurait tarder...Ca va ?

- Et toi ?

- Bof il est quelle heure à la Push ?

- Midi...Trois heures de plus que chez toi...C'est comment le Massassuchets ?

- Enneigé comme chez nous, ma copine de chambre arrive demain, j'espère que ça se passera bien.

- Tu pourras toujours demander à en changer si ça ne vas pas.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, ça va toi ?

Kim entendit le soupir de son petit ami et serra les paupières pour ne pas pleurer.

- Je me suis un peu défoulé dans les bois, ça va un peu mieux.

- Jared je...

- Non, je ne veux pas entendre de lamentations, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, parce que ça va aller, demain c'est ton premier jour alors une fois que tu auras raccroché ce téléphone, tu vas aller visiter le campus, rencontrer des gens et te préparer à vivre une expérience que très peu de personnes ont la chance de vivre tu m'entends ?

- Oui."

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, de choses plutôt banales, comme pour combler une conversation difficile qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que ces quelques prochains jours seraient difficiles, en attendant que la routine de la fac et du lycée reprenne son cours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient suffisamment habituer à l'absence de l'autre, mais y arriveraient-ils ?

Jared s'épuisait à patrouiller le plus possible, Sam était contre mais le jeune loup avait besoin de ça pour oublier l'absence de Kim, quand à sa petite amie elle s'évertuait jours après jours à se noyer dans le travail que lui imposaient ses nouveaux professeurs.

Sa copine de chambre était une jeune fille discrète, rousse et d'une gentillesse sans égal, Nevada était la seule fille d'une fraterie de cinq enfants, tous des surdoués. Ses parents étaient respectivement chirurgien cardiaque et chercheur en biochimie. Chaque membre de sa famille était passé par de très grandes universités : Columbia, Yale, Cambridge et bien sûr Harvard. Cela fut considéré comme une évidence lorsque la jeune fille avait reçu sa proposition au stage de prépa. On aurait pu croire que la modestie était un mot inconnu pour cette famille or, ce fut une véritable surprise pour Kim de voir à quel point les membres de la famille Anderson étaient finalement quelconque, sans aucune once de supériorité. Elles étaient devenues amies, Kim lui confiait ses angoisses face à son couple, Nevada, quand à elle avait peur de ne pas réussir aussi bien que ses frères ou ses parents. Elles avaient souvent les même cours, cela leurs rendaient les choses un peu plus facile. Elles veillaient l'une sur l'autre.

Un matin alors que la neige recommençait doucement à tomber, Nevada fut réveillée par un bruit suspect provenant de la salle de bain, elle émergea tant bien que mal du sommeil, attrapa sa veste polaire et se leva pour se diriger vers la pièce d'eau. Elle soupira en découvrant Kim au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, vomissant de la bile faut d'avoir autre chose dans l'estomac. Nevada se pencha près de son amie, lui attrapa les cheveux pour les retenir en l'air et lui massa le dos. Le corps de Kim fut traversé de quelques soubresauts supplémentaires avant de se détendre. Elle se releva avec l'aide de son amie et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Nevada prit appui sur le chambranle de la porte et soupira devant le visage marqué de sa copine de chambre.

"- Tu devrais peut être aller voir un médecin ça fait trois jours que tu es malade.

- C'est rien...Je mange n'importe quoi en ce moment, je crois que ce restaurant chinois ferait mieux de fermé d'ailleurs...Je suis fatiguée à cause des cours, j'ai toujours autant de mal à me faire au décalage horaire et...

- Jared te manque !

- J'ai du mal à l'avoir au téléphone, je me rends bien compte que c'est dur pour lui mais ça l'est pour moi aussi et...Pff laisses tomber.

- En fait tu te rends malade parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

- Ça va passer.

- Tu devrais au moins prendre une journée pour te reposer.

- Non j'ai un millions de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

- Kim tu ne pourras pas tenir ce rythme encore bien longtemps, personne ne t'en voudras si tu prends un peu de temps pour toi, ce programme n'est pas une compétition.

- Je vais bien.

Nevada leva les mains en soupirant.

- Comme tu veux mais si ça ne vas pas mieux, promets-moi que tu iras consulter un médecin dès demain.

- Oui maman !"

Kim attrapa son sac et sortie de la chambre pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, le deuxième lieu où elle passait le plus claire de son temps. Deux heures plus tard, elle se trouvait dans un immense amphithéâtre où elle suivait assidûement le cours de philosophie.

"- Bien pour vendredi j'aimerais que vous lisiez le passage de Platon et que vous m'en fassiez une étude succinte : dix pages devraient suffire.

Kim attrapa son agenda et griffona quelques mots pour vendredi lorsque son stylo s'arrêta en cours d'éciture. Ses yeux fixèrent attentivement la date, celle-ci clignota comme un néon dans un coin de son cerveau. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et secoua la tête alors que ses lèvres murmuraient.

- Non...Tu délires ma pauvre Kim."

Elle referma son callepin d'un geste sec, attrapa son sac et sorti prestement de la salle de cours.

Il faisait un froid de canard dans les allées du campus, Kim referma son blouson et ressera son écharpe autour de son cou. Cela faisait maintenant six semaines qu'elle avait quitté la Push et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette nouvelle vie. Ses parents lui manquaient, de même que sa soeur et Embry et même Millie, ses récits n'avaient plus les mêmes intêrets à cinq milles kilomètres. Et il y avait Jared, emprunt d'une mélancolie qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient au téléphone. Du coup il ne décrochait pratiquement plus, préfèrant parlait à sa petite amie via internet, ce qui pour Kim était insupportable. La jeune femme se posait de plus en plus de question sur son avenir, bien sûr elle aimait le programme scolaire qu'elle venait d'intégrer mais arriverait-elle à tenir le coup aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait cru au départ ?

Elle marcha quelques mètres et quitta les abords de l'université pour se rendre au centre ville. Elle s'arrêta s'acheter un sandwich bon marché qui lui resterait probablement en travers de la gorge comme tout ce qu'elle avalait depuis son arrivée ici. Rien ne pouvait la combler, ni la nourriture, ni la bonne humeur de sa colocataire...Rien...C'était comme si le soleil avait définitivement quitté son quotidien...Jared...Sa gorge se noua une fois de plus...Elle avait laissé la partie la plus importante de sa vie derrière elle...Elle ressentait son absence à chaque seconde...Kim soupira fortement, croqua dans son sandwich et mit plusieurs secondes pour l'avaler avant finalement de le jeter à la poubelle.

Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à une petite supérette de quartier, elle fit quelques achats, paya l'addition et ressortie dans le froid de l'hiver.

Quand elle rentra à la résidence, elle s'aperçut que Nevada n'était pas rentrée... Kim déposa ses affaires et soupira en voyant la pile de chose qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse pour la fin de la semaine, elle versa une larme en laissant son esprit vagabonder sur les rives de la Push, elle regarda sa montre, ici il était midi donc quinze heures à Forks, Jared allait bientôt sortir du lycée, il irait peut être patrouiller avec ses amis avant de profiter d'un moment paisible au coin du feu sur la plage avec le reste de la meute. La jeune femme se raccrocha au dossier de la chaise pour ne pas tomber en laissant éclater plusieurs sanglots. Sa main attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son petit ami.

"- Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le portable de Jared, je ne suis pas dispo pour le moment alors laissez-moi un message, à plus."

Kim raccrocha sans émettre le moindre son et reposa son téléphone sur le bureau. Elle sécha ses larmes et s'empara de son sac, elle sortit les quelques bricoles qu'elle avait acheté à la superette ainsi que les cours qu'elle devait étudier pour demain et partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de se détendre sous une bonne douche chaude avant de pouvoir plancher sur ses cours.

... ... ... ...

"- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Rien du tout.

Nevada pinça le bras de Kim et se tourna vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- On voudrait voir un médecin, mon amie ici présente vomie ses tripes depuis une semaine...C'est pas normal !

La jeune secrétaire esquissa un sourire et tendit une feuille à Kim.

- Remplissez-moi ça et on va vous examiner.

- C'est pas la peine de m'examiner pour me dire que c'est une intoxication alimentaire dû à un restaurant chinois non homologué.

- Arrête tes conneries et vas t'asseoire...Excusez-là, elle est un peu à cran.

Kim se laissa entraîner par son amie direction la salle d'attente où elle l'obligea à remplir le formulaire. Quelques minutes après l'avoir rendu, un médecin passa la porte et appela le nom de Kim qui se leva et se dirigea seule vers la salle d'examen en trainant les pieds.

- Alors Mlle Akalah, vous souffrez de vomissements depuis une petite semaine maitenant, vous avez d'autres signes ?

- Vous perdez votre temps ce n'est pas là peine de m'examiner.

- Vous êtes étudiante à Harvard, j'en conclu que vous êtes une brillante élève mais le médecin ici c'est moi alors laissez-moi vous examinez pour que je sache de quoi vous souffrez.

Kim se frotta le visage et soupira.

- Je ne souffre pas...Je suis enceinte !"

... ... ... ...

"- Alors que t'as dit le médecin ?

- Intoxication alimentaire, je te l'avais dit.

- Il t'as donné quelques choses ?

- Oui des trucs pour calmer les crampes et les nausées et apparemment il faut que je m'alimente correctement et que je me repose, crétin.

Kim plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Son amie lui fit face et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres à la Push Kim.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers son amie.

- Je suis une intello, rien ne m'échappe...

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire en coin en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai vu le test de grossesse dans la poubelle...Il faut tu rentres pour lui dire.

- Et s'il n'en veut pas ?

- Ça m'étonnerait mais de toute façon tu ne peux pas rester ici, ça ne te plait pas...C'est beaucoup trop loin de chez toi et j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta dépression nerveuse sur la conscience alors...

Nevada lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Tu as une place sur le prochain vol pour Seattle.

- Non je...

- Ne discutes pas ! Prends cet avion, rentres chez toi et retrouve Jared pour recoller les morceaux. Il a besoin de toi et tu as besoin de lui...J'espère juste que tu me donneras de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.

Kim se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

- Merci, merci, merci...

- File d'ici."


End file.
